Aufopferung
by heavenfly
Summary: Hallöle! Und hier kommt der Rest! 14 und Epi! Ich hoffe, es erfüllt eure Erwartungen!... Wenn nich auch egal. fg [complete]
1. Auftakt

Hey, mal wieder ne Story von mir. Ich hatte diese Idee und musste sie einfach loswerden, auch wenn "Prinz" noch nich ganz fertig ist. Oh und, ja ich hab den 5. schon gelesen, aber ich ignorier das einfach mal. Das hier hab ich davor angefangen und wollte die Idee nich mehr ändern und hier rennt auch jemand rum, den es nach dem 5. nich mehr geben dürfte. (Das verrat ich jetzt aber nich, für alle die's noch nich wissen.)  
  
Also erwartet keine hints auf das neue - und absolut geile - Buch von J.K. in dem Harry wirklich herrlich ist . und Siri erst.. Ähem..*räusper* Tschuldigung. Zur Story: Ihr kriegt gleich die ersten beiden Pitel, weil es sonst langweilig ist. Im ersten passiert noch nich viel.  
  
Es ist mal wieder H/D, aber ich hab noch andere Pärchen drin - so irgendwann ist das jedenfalls geplant.  
  
Oh und Warning: in den ersten Pitels nich wirklich, später kommt n bissl lemon/lime und ganz später ist n bissl rape geplant..so irgendwann  
  
Also dann nerv ich euch nicht weiter. Lest schön.  
  
(argh!! Ich hasse Titelsuche, das kommt bei mir immer zuletzt. Verdammt, lass dir was einfallen! *kopfrauch*)  
  
Aufopferung (ha, mir is was eingefallen!!! *jubel*)  
  
1. Auftakt  
  
"Dieses Jahr finden eure Prüfungen ja, wie ihr wisst, in etwas anderer Form statt. Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch die Ratschlägen der Lehrer zu Herzen genommen und gewisse Zauber geübt, so dass ihr die Prüfung gut besteht. Ab Morgen werden die Listen aushängen, die die Startreihenfolge festlegen. Informiert euch wann ihr dran seid, damit ihr pünktlich erscheint. So das war's auch schon. Ich wünsche guten Appetit.", damit setzte sich Dumbledore wieder und die Speisen erschienen auf den bis jetzt leeren Tischen.  
  
"Was meint ihr, ob der Test wirklich so wird wie das Labyrinth im Trimagischen Turnier?", fragte Harry seine beiden Freunde, während er sich seinen Teller vollud. Das die Prüfungen ein Jahr vor ihrem Abschluss anders abliefen, hatten sie schon von George und Fred gehört, aber keiner wusste genau, wie es dieses Jahr ablief, da Dumbledore immer wieder etwas veränderte.  
  
"Nun auf jeden Fall hab ich mir jeden Spruch angeschaut, den wir in den letzten Jahren hatten. Und da ihr mir ausnahmsweise mal Gesellschaft beim Lernen geleistet habt, denke ich, dass ihr auch recht gut vorbereitet seid.", meinte Hermine mit einem irritierten Blick auf Rons schon fast wieder leeren Teller.  
  
"Was denn? Ich hab nun mal Hunger. Dank deiner unerbittlichen Plackerei bin ich ja in den letzten Tagen überhaupt nicht zum Essen gekommen.", machte der rothaarige und stopfte sich eine weitere Kartoffel mit einem Haps in den Mund.  
  
Harry grinste. "Jaa. Du hast uns ganz schön rangenommen. Ich kann mit Recht behaupten, dass wir noch nie so viel für eine Prüfung gelernt haben."  
  
"Aber dafür werdet ihr auch auf keinen Fall durchrauschen. Oder denkt ihr, ich bin freiwillig mit zwei Nachholern befreundet.", gespielt arrogant aß Hermine ihr Gemüse und würdigte die zwei Jungs keines Blickes.  
  
"Oh Gott Harry. Sie ist sich zu fein, mit uns zusammen zu sein. Was machen wir denn jetzt?", theatralisch schlug Ron die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte vernehmlich, so dass die anderen Gryffindor lachen mussten.  
  
"Na du brauchst dich ja nicht zu beschweren. Nachdem ihr nun offiziell zusammen seid, kann sich Hermine es gar nicht leisten, dich nicht zu beachten...." plötzlich flog eine Kartoffel aus Hermines Richtung auf Harry zu und dieser musste sich ducken.  
  
"Schon gut, ich sag ja nichts. Aber wenn ich mich nicht eingemischt hätte, würdet ihr immer noch nicht wissen, was der andere eigentlich will. Das war ja nicht auszuhalten."  
  
"Ja und Harry sei dank ist es jetzt endlich vorbei mit diesem ganzen heimlichen Herumschleichen.", stimmte Seamus seinem Mitschüler zu. Es war wirklich nicht auszuhalten gewesen mit den beiden Turteltäubchen. Anfang des sechsten waren sie sich ständig aus dem Weg gegangen, hatten aber heimlich herauszufinden versucht, was der jeweils andere gerade tat. Dabei hatten sie sämtliche Gryffindor um ihre Nerven gebracht, bis Harry endlich zu Weihnachten eingegriffen hatte. Es war sonst nicht seine Art Freunde zu verkuppeln, aber seine beiden besten Freunde gingen ihm in dieser Hinsicht ganz schön auf die Nerven und es musste was passieren. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen fühlte sich Harry auch nur selten wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen und im Großen und Ganzen kam er mit der Liebe seiner beiden Freunde recht gut klar.  
  
"Okay, zum aktuellen Thema zurück.", lenkte Hermine das peinliche Gespräch in sicherere Gefilde. "Wir haben bis Freitag noch eine ganze Menge zu tun. Immerhin müssen wir testen, ob wir auch in der richtigen Situation immer die wirkungsvollsten Sprüche benutzen. Das wird sicher am höchsten bewertet. Also sollten wir uns jetzt noch nicht auf die faule Haut legen."  
  
"Jaja, Herm. Du hast völlig Recht. Kann ich aber trotzdem noch in Ruhe essen, bevor du uns wieder in die Bibliothek schleppst?", grinste Ron und griff erneut ordentlich zu, was ihm einen grummeligen Blick seiner Freundin einbrachte. Harry lachte.  
  
*  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum fragte Harry dann: "Was habt ihr eigentlich in den Ferien vor? Ihr macht doch sicher was gemeinsam, oder?"  
  
"Meine Eltern fliegen mit mir nach Teneriffa und Ron wird mitkommen.... wenn er will." Hermine wurde etwas rot, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass das mehr wie eine Festlegung klang, doch Ron nickte nur bestätigend.  
  
"Und du, Harry?", wollte der Rothaarige daraufhin wissen.  
  
"Nun, da Sirius Unschuld nun endlich bewiesen ist, werd ich die Ferien wahrscheinlich bei ihm und Remus verbringen.", meinte Harry ungerührt. Er hatte den beiden die Neuigkeit bis jetzt noch nicht erzählt und er war gespannt, wie sie darauf reagierten.  
  
"Professor Lupin und Sirius wohnen ... zusammen.", verunsichert blickte Hermine ihren Freund an, doch dieser nickte nur begeistert.  
  
"Jep. Sirius hat sogar angedeutet, dass sie schon in der Schule zusammen waren. Ich bin gespannt, wie die Ferien werden."  
  
"Aber ... heißt das, dass die zwei ein Paar sind? Sie sind ...schwul?" Ron schaute seinen Freund genauso unsicher an, wie Hermine und Harry grinste breit.  
  
"Ja. Sie haben es im letzten Brief geschrieben. Sie wussten nicht so richtig, wie sie es mir sagen sollten, weshalb Sirius das ganze hinausgezögert hat. Aber Remus hat ja das letzte Mal geschrieben und deshalb weiß ich es jetzt. Sie dachten wohl, ich kuck genauso wie ihr, aber ich denke, ich komm damit klar. Die zwei sind eigentlich ein tolles Paar."  
  
"Wer ist ein tolles Paar, Harry?" Seamus und Dean, die beiden unzertrennlichen Freunde hatten sie vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame eingeholt und offensichtlich das Ende ihrer Unterhaltung mitgehört.  
  
"Nun Harry hat uns gerade davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sein Pate und Professor Lupin zusammen sind und er die Ferien dort verbringt."  
  
"Cool. Seit wann sind die zwei denn ein Paar. Immerhin war Black ja ziemlich lang in Askaban, als das da ne Beziehung entstehen könnte.", meinte Seamus und sah sich plötzlich drei irritierten Gesichtern gegenüber.  
  
"Was denn? Ist das so schlimm, dass ich nichts gegen Schwule hab? Bei Harry sagt ihr doch auch nichts.", rechtfertigte sich der Gryffindor.  
  
Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf: "Nein, es ist nur ungewöhnlich, dass Jungs so tolerant sind. Bei Harry hat mich das nicht weiter gewundert...aber bei dir...."  
  
"Ist ja auch egal.", klingte sich Harry wieder in das Gespräch ein. "Ich hoffe, ich erfahre, wie die zwei zusammen gekommen sind. Und ich verspreche, ich erzähl's dir nächstes Jahr, Seamus. Und euch anderen muss es ja nicht gefallen, dass mein Pate und sein bester Freund zusammen sind - ihr müsst ja dort auch nicht wohnen. Kommt, lasst uns reingehen, ich bin verdammt müde."  
  
Die anderen stimmten dem Bebrillten zu und traten durch das Porträtloch.  
  
---------  
  
Iich bemüh mich diesmal mal wieder um ordentliche Pitelüberschriften und nicht nur römische Zahlen. Habt ihrs gemerkt: Ich hab mein zweitlieblingspairing auch mit reingebracht - Remus und Sirius. (Lucius und Snape macht sich hier dummerweise schlecht....das passt nich in die Story) 


	2. Prüfung

So und hier gleich noch das zweite Pitel, damit die Story vorankommt. Enjoy!  
  
Aufopferung  
  
2. Prüfung  
  
Die letzte Woche hatten sie noch mit weiterem Lernen zugebracht, doch die drei Freunde fühlten sich recht gut vorbereitet. Die Prüfung bestand aus einem Parcours durch den Verbotenen Wald, der von den Lehrern überwacht wurde. Auf dem Weg durch dieses Gelände mussten die Schüler der sechsten Klasse verschiedenste Aufgaben aus den unterschiedlichsten Fächern lösen. Jeder Schüler würde allein und an einer separaten Stelle starten, so dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig helfen konnten. Deshalb würden auch nur 10 Schüler gleichzeitig loslaufen - ohne Rücksicht auf die Häuser. Ron war in der ersten Gruppe und kam unbeschadet am anderen Ende wieder heraus. Hermine stieß zwanzig Minuten später zu ihrem Freund. Auch sie hatte bestanden - natürlich mit voller Punktzahl. Auf Harry mussten die beiden jedoch länger warten, denn er war in der letzten Gruppe eine Stunde später.  
  
Harrys Startpunkt war nahe Hagrids Hütte und er war ganz froh darüber, denn dort kannte er sich einiger maßen aus. Die ersten drei magischen Wesen waren einfach zu erledigen und auch den magischen Treibsand und die Verwirrwolke konnte Harry ohne Probleme überwinden. Doch als er nach weiteren 5 Minuten Laufen noch immer keine neue Aufgabe gefunden hatte, wunderte sich der Gryffindor doch schon ein wenig. Hatte er sich aus dem überwachten Gebiet so weit entfernt? Aber warum wurde er davon nicht durch einen Lehrer benachrichtigt? Die Überwachung diente nicht nur der Zählung der Punkte, sondern auch der Sicherheit der Schüler. Der Wald war nicht umsonst 'verboten'. Sonst machten sie doch auch soviel Aufheben um seine Sicherheit.  
  
Achselzuckend drehte sich Harry in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war, als er plötzlich einen leisen Schrei rechts neben sich hörte. Alarmiert drehte sich der Gryffindor in diese Richtung, doch er sah nichts und es herrschte auch wieder Stille zwischen den Bäumen. Hatte er sich das bloß eingebildet?  
  
Doch nur Augenblicke später splitterte das Unterholz, als renne etwas großes durch den Wald. Und Harry glaubte einen weiteren, kleineren Schatten gesehen zu haben. Ohne zu Zögern rannte er auf die Geräusche zu. Sie befanden sich nicht mehr in überwachtem Gebiet und warum auch immer die Lehrer sie nicht gewarnt hatten, deshalb waren sie jetzt auch auf sich allein gestellt. Dort wurde ein Schüler von etwas verfolgt, was sicher nicht zu dem Parcours gehörte und Harry zögerte nicht ihm zu helfen.  
  
Eilig schlug er sich durch das Gebüsch und als der hohe Schrei des Wesens ertönte, beschleunigte er noch etwas mehr. Den Schüler sah Harry nicht mehr, doch er hoffte, dass er noch nicht zu spät kam. Ein plötzlicher Lichtblitz vor ihm bewies dem Gryffindor, dass der andere nicht nur noch am Leben, sondern auch wehrhaft war, doch das Wesen, was ihn verfolgte stieß erneut diesen unglaublich hohen Schrei aus und Harry glaubte eine kleine Gestalt weit durch die Luft fliegen zu sehen. Holz splitterte und er vernahm ein leises, schmerzhaftes Wimmern.  
  
Dann war der Schwarzhaarige auch schon bei den Kämpfenden und sah sich kurz um. Das Wesen war ein Schattenguhl. Ein bösartiges, sehr magisch begabtes Tier, welches sogar Voldemort Widerstand leistete. Kein Wunder, dass der Schüler sich dagegen nicht wehren konnte, selbst Harry würde Probleme mit diesem Ding haben, und er war geübter im Umgang mit bösen Zaubern. Aber wie kam der Guhl hier her? Normalerweise lebten sie im Gebirge und nicht in Wäldern. Hagrid hatte erzählt, dass er sie bei seinem Besuch der Riesen gesehen hatte und dass sie sich nie hier hinunter wagen würden.  
  
Doch das war erst einmal nebensächlich. Es gab einen Zauber, der Schattenguhle aufhielt, doch den konnte Harry nicht allein ausführen. Dafür waren mindestens zwei nötig. Also musste er den anderen Schüler zuerst finden, bevor er irgendetwas unternehmen konnte. Suchend wandte sich Harry den Bäumen zu. Der Guhl hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, weil er scheinbar mit wichtigerem beschäftigt war und Harry entdeckte auch was. Draco Malfoy kroch mit gebrochenem Bein verzweifelt auf den viel zu weit entfernt daliegenden Zauberstab zu und versuchte aus der Reichweite des Guhls zu entkommen. Der Lichtblitz, den Harry zuvor gesehen hatte, musste der Lumina-Zauber gewesen sein, doch da Malfoy ihn nur allein angewandt hatte, hatte er nicht mehr getan als den Guhl zu versengen und wütend zu machen. Sicher hatte er nach Malfoy geschlagen und ihn so ins Unterholz befördert und bei dem Sturz hatte der Slytherin den Stab verloren und sich das Bein gebrochen, nach dem unnatürlichen Winkel, in dem es ab stand, zu urteilen.  
  
Offensichtlich hatte Malfoy noch nicht gesehen, dass er Hilfe hatte, doch Harry hatte vor, das bald zu ändern. Er rannte auf den Guhl zu und schrie laut und mit Kampfbereitem Zauberstab "Lumina". Ein greller Lichtblitz schoss aus der Spitze des Stabes und traf den Guhl voll in den Rücken. Wie Malfoy zuvor, wusste auch Harry, dass der Spruch von nur einem ausgeführt absolut wirkungslos war und den Guhl nur wütend machte. Doch kein anderer Spruch durchbrach die magische Abwehr des Wesens und irgendwie musste Harry den Guhl von Malfoy ablenken.  
  
Das Tier drehte sich auch wunschgemäß zu dem Gryffindor um, tapste wütend drei Schritte auf ihn zu und schlug dann mit seiner Faust auf ihn ein. Harry konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen und fand sich plötzlich neben Malfoys Stab auf dem Boden liegend wieder. Nur zwei Meter entfernt lag der Blonde auf dem Bauch, den Arm Richtung seiner Waffe ausgestreckt und blickte Harry an, als wäre dieser eine Erscheinung.  
  
"Was ...?", wollte er fragen, doch Harry schnappte sich den Zauberstab des anderen und warf ihn ihm magisch unterstützt direkt in die Hand. Beide wussten, was nun zu tun war und reagierten wie eine Einheit. Als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan als zusammen zu kämpfen, sprachen sie gemeinsam den Lumina-Spruch und eine grelle Stichflamme schoss aus ihren Zauberstäben, vereinigte sich kurz vor dem Monster und traf es voll in der Brust. Mit einem weiteren schrillen Schrei, der das Gehör der beiden Zauberer folterte, verdampfte ein Teil des Guhls und das was von dem Wesen noch übrig war rannte unter lautem Schmerzensgebrüll tiefer in den Wald um dort zu verenden.  
  
Harrys Ohren klingelten immer noch und er sah nur, dass Malfoy etwas sagte, verstand es aber nicht. Als kurz darauf rote Funken hoch in den Himmel schossen, wusste Harry, dass der Blonde einen Hilferufzauber gesprochen hatte. Der Gryffindor stand auf und half dem Slytherin wortlos in eine sitzende Position. Abgesehen davon, dass Harry und auch Malfoy sowieso nichts hören konnten, hätte der Bebrillte auch keinen Protest zugelassen. Der Slytherin ließ sich ohne Widerstand gegen einen Baum lehnen und sein Bein untersuchen. Harry zauberte eine Bandage herbei, auch wenn er seine eigenen Worte nicht verstand. Als er Malfoy verarztet hatte, erschienen auch schon McGonagall und Madam Hoch neben ihnen und gemeinsam brachten sie den verletzten Slytherin zurück zum Schloss.  
  
*  
  
"Harry, wie geht es dir?", schrie Ron fast, als dieser auf seine ersten Kontaktversuche nicht reagiert hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige war gerade aus der Krankenstation zurück, doch das Mittel für seine Ohren wirkte nur langsam.  
  
"Ich hör noch nicht viel. Aber sonst gehts mir gut. Ich leg mich ins Bett.", sagte Harry, oder hoffte es zumindest. Er verstand seine eigenen Worte noch immer nicht, wollte aber auch nicht den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen schreien, so wie zuvor Ron. Doch seine beiden Freunde ließen ihn ohne Widerrede ziehen, was bedeuten musste, dass sie ihn halbwegs verstanden hatten.  
  
Erschöpft ließ sich Harry in die Kissen fallen und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen. Die Welt fühlte sich an wie in Watte gepackt und auf diese Erfahrung hätte er gern verzichten können. Er beschloss, einfach solange zu schlafen, bis das Mittel von Madam Pomfrey wirkte. Doch sein Vorhaben war nicht so einfach in die Tat umzusetzen. Harry fragte sich immer wieder, woher der Guhl kam. Sie kamen sonst nie so weit in den Süden. Ob Voldemort sie letztlich doch auf seine Seite gezogen hatte. Bis jetzt hatte er immer geglaubt, dass die Schattenguhle zu sehr in ihrem Interesse handelten, um einem Herrn zu dienen. Zumindest Hagrid hatte das erzählt. Und Dumbledor schien sich vorhin auch starke Sorgen gemacht zu haben. Er hatte trotz Harrys Hörproblemen wissen wollen, was sie da angegriffen hatte und Harry hatte es so gut erzählt, wie er konnte. Der Schulleiter sah mehr als nur besorgt aus. Hatte Voldemort die Lehrer abgelenkt, um dem Guhl einen guten Angriff auf einen der Schüler zu ermöglichen. Immerhin war es kein Geheimnis, dass die Prüfungen im sechsten Jahr immer etwas anders verliefen und das sie dieses Jahr im verbotenen Wald stattfanden, war auch relativ klar gewesen. Und war der Angriff auf ihn gerichtet gewesen? Hatte es Malfoy nur zufällig erwischt? Oder überschätzte Harry seinen Wert dieses Mal und der Guhl sollte nur irgendeinen Schüler angreifen, um Dumbledore's Position wieder mal zu schwächen? Würde Voldemort das Risiko eingehen, potentielle Todesser zu töten, wenn dadurch Dumbledore die Schule verlassen musste? Oder kam der Guhl nur durch Zufall in den Wald und alles war einfacher als er dachte?  
  
Harry hatte keine Ahnung. Am besten würde es sein, dass alles zu vergessen, bis er die Antworten auf seine Fragen auch verstand, wenn er sie denn bekam. Doch noch etwas ließ Harry nicht los. Malfoys Gesicht. Der junge Mann war so absolut verwundert gewesen, dass Harry ihm geholfen hatte. Da war nichts hinterhältiges gewesen. Malfoy hatte Angst um sein Leben gehabt, weil er durch dieses übermächtige Wesen aus dem überwachten Bereich getrieben worden war, keine Aussicht auf Rettung hatte und allein mit dem einzigen wirksamen Zauber nichts gegen den Guhl ausrichten konnte. Und dann war sein größter Feind aufgetaucht und rettete ihn, obwohl er sich damit selbst in Gefahr brachte. Für Harry war das selbstverständlich, doch Malfoy schien das nicht erwartet zu haben. Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, wie es wäre, ein Slytherin zu sein, wenn man immer auf sich allein gestellt war. In Malfoys Blick war nur Verblüffung und Hoffnung gewesen. Und danach Unverständnis, wahrscheinlich, weil er nicht glauben konnte, dass Harry ihn wirklich rettete.  
  
Natürlich hatten sie sich oft gestritten und waren nicht gerade das, was man beste Freunde nannte. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund verletzte es Harry tief, das Draco von ihm wirklich erwartet hatte, dass er ihn ohne Hilfe allein dem Guhl überließ, nur um sich selbst zu retten.  
  
Moment! Hatte er ihn gerade in Gedanken Draco genannt? Wieso zum Teufel kam er auf diese Idee? Obwohl.... Es fühlte sich gut an, Draco so zu nennen. Es klang irgendwie nach Verbundenheit....  
  
Stop!  
  
Wie kam er auf die Idee, nur weil sie gemeinsam den Guhl bekämpft hatten, Malfoy nicht mehr als Feind zu sehen. Aber irgendwie...  
  
Schluss! Er würde jetzt schlafen und nicht mehr daran denken. Basta!  
  
Und das tat Harry dann auch, jedoch nicht ohne erneut an Dracos seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck zu denken, als er da auf dem Boden lag, die Hand nach den Zauberstab ausgestreckt und ihn anblickte.  
  
-------- Pitel zwei is fertig! Ich hab noch keine Ahnung, wie ich den Guhl nu eigentlich erklär. Aber da fällt mir sicher noch was ein. Sonst deutet sich ja schon einiges an, nich wahr!!! *froikicher* Oh und wenn ihr genauso begeistert seid wie ich .. Ähem! Okay! Bin schon still.  
  
Aber schreibt trotzdem Reviews, ja?! *fleh* 


	3. Ferien

Aufopferung  
  
Hey!! Und hier ist auch endlich das 3. Pitel. Wie einige (die "Prinz" von mir auch lesen) schon wissen hab ich zur Zeit nen Job der echt stresst. Deshalb wird das nächste Pitel auf alle Fälle bis nächstes WE dauern. Ich bemüh mich da aber wirklich. Immerhin hat mein Dad schon das Kabel aufgetrieben, so dass ich meinen kleinen Laptop mit unserem Inet-PC verbinden konnte - sonst wär die Wartezeit noch länger geworden.  
  
Aber egal. Nu isses ja da. Wie ihr ja schon wisst, sind Siri und Remi drin. Und ich hab überhaupt keine Spoiler zum 5. drin.. Und ich wird mich bemühn auch in den späteren Pitels nix reinzuschreiben. Es passt auch nicht wirklich zum Plot. Also keine Angst von der Seite. Genießt einfach! *g*  
  
3. Ferien  
  
Natürlich hatte Harry trotzdem die Prüfung bestanden und sicherlich waren auch Malfoy keine Punkte abgezogen worden, weil er nicht das Ende des Parcours erreicht hatte. Immerhin hatten sie gemeinsam einen Schattenguhl besiegt, das reichte schon locker zum Bestehen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass tatsächlich Voldemort für das ganze verantwortlich sein musste, denn es war das Dunkle Mal gewesen, was die Lehrer abgelenkt hatte. Es war am Himmel projiziert worden und die Lehrer hatten sofort herauszufinden versucht, wer das getan hatte. So waren die meisten Schüler zwar aus dem Wald gebracht worden, doch Harry und Malfoy hatten sich zu weit entfernt. Offensichtlich hatte der Guhl einfach irgendeinen Schüler angreifen sollen. Das es gerade Malfoy war, war nur Zufall.  
  
Harry war darüber froh, mehr als er eigentlich hätte sein dürfen. Ihm passierte es in den letzten vier Tagen vor den Ferien auch ständig, dass er von dem Slytherin eben als Draco dachte. In Gedanken rief er sich auch ständig zur Ordnung, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass Draco ihm plötzlich wichtig war. Er hätte sterben können, wenn Harry nicht zufällig dort gewesen wäre. Der Gryffindor redete sich zwar immer wieder ein, dass er das außer Voldemort keinem seiner Feinde wünschte, doch er wusste ganz genau, dass das nicht ganz die Wahrheit war. Nun, als er damit konfrontiert worden war, dass Draco hätte sterben können, war dieser ihm plötzlich wichtiger, als er hätte sein dürfen.  
  
Harry verbannte diese Gedanken in den hintersten Winkel seines Gehirns, als der Hogwarts Express in den Bahnhof von Kings Kross einfuhr. Das brachte doch nichts, sinnlos über etwas nach zu grübeln, was er nach den Ferien sicherlich sowieso vergessen hatte. Als er ausstieg ertappte er sich zwar dabei, wie er Draco hinterher blickte, als dieser zusammen mit seinen Eltern die Absperrung betrat, doch Hermine drängte ihn aus der Tür auf den Bahnsteig, so dass Harry keine Zeit fand länger darüber nachzudenken. Er verabschiedete sich von den Weasleys und auch von Hermine und deren Eltern und schaute sich dann suchend auf dem Bahnsteig um.  
  
Seine beiden Freunde waren schon vom Gleis 9 3/4 verschwunden, als er endlich seinen Paten entdeckte. Dieser schien Harry auch erst jetzt gesichtet zu haben, denn er winkte aufgeregt und kam dann auf den Jungen zugeeilt.  
  
"Harry! Gut das ich dich endlich gefunden hab. Ich muss nämlich gleich wieder los. Es ist ein Treffen der Auroren angesetzt worden und da muss ich hin. Deshalb kann ich dir nur schnell den Portschlüssel geben. Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, allein weiter zu reisen. Unser Hauself wird dir alles zeigen. Remus ist schon bei dem Treffen. Ich muss auch los. Wir sehen uns dann zu Hause."  
  
Damit drückte Sirius dem verdutzten Harry eine alte Kaffeetasse in die Hand und war schon appariert, bevor der junge Mann auch nur Hallo sagen konnte.  
  
Na toll! Das hatte er sich doch etwas anders vorgestellt. Er war doch noch nie bei Sirius zu Hause gewesen. Was zum Teufel dachten sich die zwei dabei? Doch jetzt konnte Harry nichts mehr daran ändern und so zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor, stellte die Tasse auf den Boden und fasste mit der freien Hand sein Gepäck. Dann tippte er mit dem Stab an die Tasse und fand sich Augenblicke später im Hof eines kleineren Anwesens wieder.  
  
Verwundert und begeistert drehte sich Harry einmal um die eigene Achse und nahm den Anblick in sich auf. Das Haus war schon fast ein kleines Gutshaus und der Hof und der Garten waren riesig. Weiter Richtung Norden sah Harry kleinere Häuser eines Dorfes und dahinter sah er begrünte Hügel und jede Menge Wald. Alles in allem war es hier unglaublich idyllisch und Harry freute sich schon auf seine Ferien hier. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob hier viele Muggel vorbeikamen, so dass er in diesen Ferien vielleicht sogar mit seinem Besen fliegen konnte. Wahnsinn!  
  
"Mr. Potter, Sir?", erklang plötzlich eine piepsige Stimme zu Harrys Füßen und dieser wandte sich der Hauselfe zu.  
  
"Äh, ja!?"  
  
"Wenn Sie erlauben, bringe ich Ihr Gepäck hinein und zeige Ihnen Ihr Zimmer.", meinte die Elfe und zauberte ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten das Gepäck klein. Harry konnte ihr nur mit Hedwigs Käfig in der Hand eilig folgen.  
  
Das Haus war von innen genauso riesig, wie von außen. Dafür war aber wenig Prunk und noch weniger sinnloser Kitsch vorhanden. So wie Sirius eben war. Praktisch und sparsam. Und immerhin brauchte ein Werwolf und ein verwandelter Hund eine andere Einrichtung als normale Menschen. Es gab einen riesigen Salon mit Kamin und mehreren Sofas, sowie einem großen Tisch. Daran schloss sich eine Küche und eine Art gemeinsames Arbeitszimmer an. Außerdem gab es zwei Badezimmer - eines unten und eines in der ersten Etage, zwei Schlafzimmer, von denen eines offensichtlich von Sirius und Remus genutzt wurde und jede Menge unbenutzter Zimmer. Harry bekam eines recht nahe an der Treppe auf der Südseite. Es war groß, mit einem riesigen Himmelbett, einem massiven Schreibtisch und einer gemütlichen Sitzecke.  
  
"Wow!", entfuhr es dem Gryffindor, als er diese Verbesserung seiner Lebensverhältnisse sah. Das Zimmer bei den Dursleys wäre hier dreimal reingegangen.  
  
"Master Sirius hofft, dass es Euch gefällt.", meinte die Hauselfe und stellte das Gepäck ab.  
  
"Ich soll Euch ausrichten, dass die beiden Master erst am Nachmittag wieder kommen werden und dass Ihr es Euch bequem machen sollt. Wenn Ihr Wünsche habt, braucht Ihr nur nach mir zu rufen. Mein Name ist Jila, Sir."  
  
"In Ordnung, ich werde mich melden. Ich denke, ich pack erst mal aus.", damit entließ er die Elfe und war allein in diesem überwältigenden Zimmer. Zuerst ließ sich Harry auf das weiche Bett fallen und genoss die Stille. Das war herrlich. So mussten Ferien sein. Keine nervenden Verwandten, keine Hausarbeit, ein riesiges Zimmer mit einem fantastischen Bett. Was wollte man mehr....?  
  
*  
  
Es war später Nachmittag, als Jila ihn benachrichtigte, dass Sirius und Remus gerade angekommen waren. Erfreut eilte der Junge aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe herunter, stoppte aber, als er den Salon betreten wollte. Remus und Sirius standen eng umschlungen und in einen Kuss vertieft mitten im Zimmer und schienen nichts um sie herum mitzubekommen.  
  
Nach weiteren zwei Minuten räusperte sich Harry hörbar und trat dann in das Wohnzimmer. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhren sein Pate und dessen Geliebter auseinander und Sirius wurde so rot wie Rons Haare.  
  
"Ähm Harry. Wir haben dich gar nicht gehört.", stotterte Harrys Pate etwas verlegen und blickte dann hilfesuchend zu Remus.  
  
"Ja das kann ich mir vorstellen. Jila hat mir gesagt, dass ihr wieder da seid. Ich wollte euch wirklich nicht stören, aber ihr steht da schon seit mindestens fünf Minuten, obwohl ihr zusammen weg wart..." Harry grinste in sich hinein, als er die verlegenen Blicke bemerkte, die die zwei austauschten.  
  
"Jaa. Du ... ich ... Remus hat dir doch geschrieben, dass wir ... ähm zusammen sind. Du hast uns nicht geantwortet, ob du damit klar kommst. Wenn du lieber zu den Dursleys willst...", meinte Sirius unsicher, doch er wurde von Harry unterbrochen.  
  
"Selbst wenn ich nicht damit einverstanden wäre, dass ihr euch liebt, wäre das noch erträglicher als Tante Petunia plus Anhang. Aber abgesehen davon bin ich eigentlich der Meinung, dass ihr ein wirklich süßes Paar abgebt." Harry grinste seine beiden Freunde fröhlich an und man sah regelrecht, wie diesen ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen fiel.  
  
"Also macht es dir nichts aus?", fragte Remus noch mal zur Sicherheit, doch Harry ging einfach auf die beiden zu und umarmte sie zur Begrüßung.  
  
"Nicht im Mindesten, aber tut mir einen Gefallen. Küsst euch nicht ständig vor mir, sonst werd ich noch neidisch. Aber jetzt erzählt mal von dem Treffen. Um was ging's denn?"  
  
Während sie am Tisch saßen und verspätet Kaffee tranken und Kuchen aßen, erzählten Sirius und Remus von dem Treffen angesichts der neuesten Aktivitäten Voldemorts. Das Dunkle Mal wurde mehrfach in Europa gesichtet und auch der amerikanische Zauberrat berichtete von ähnlichen Vorfällen. Die Auroren machten sich Sorgen, dass der Lord nicht mehr lange so still bleiben würde und hatte Notfallsmaßnahmen einberufen. Eine davon betraf Sirius und Remus persönlich.  
  
"Wir wollten es dir ja erst am Ende der Ferien sagen, aber da Sirius mal wieder zuviel geredet hat, wirst du uns ja sonst vor Neugierde nicht in Ruhe lassen. Ich werde nächstes Schuljahr wieder als VgdK-Lehrer in Hogwarts arbeiten und Sirius wird als Berater und zusätzlicher Schutz ebenfalls das nächste Jahr in Hogwarts sein.", erklärte Remus.  
  
Harry war darüber natürlich sehr erfreut, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er zusammen mit den beiden eher nach Hogwarts musste, damit diese sich auf das Schuljahr vorbereiten konnten.  
  
*  
  
Die Ferien waren für Harry viel zu schnell vorbei. Er war mit Sirius und Remus oft unterwegs gewesen, um magische Plätze zu besuchen, die er bei den Dursleys nicht mal hätte aussprechen dürfen. Er hatte mit den beiden oft zusammen gesessen und über seine Eltern gesprochen und darauf hin waren sie immer im Garten hinter dem Haus gelandet, um Quidditch zu spielen, denn jede dritte Geschichte von seinem Vater hatte etwas mit dem Spiel zu tun. Harry hatte alle seine Hausaufgaben machen können und war von der Auswahl an magischen Büchern, die Remus besaß, schier überwältigt gewesen. Alles in allem waren es die besten fünf Wochen, die er je gehabt hatte.  
  
Den letzten Tag vor ihrer Abreise nach London verbrachten die drei faul an einem Waldsee nahe des Hauses. Sie waren mit den Besen hingeflogen und hatten am Anfang noch wilde Wasserschlachten veranstaltet, dass es Harry vorgekommen war, als wäre er mit zwei Jugendlichen zusammen und nicht mit Erwachsenen. Die zwei hatten aber auch unfair gespielt, denn immerhin konnten sie zaubern und riesige Flutwellen erzeugen, was Harry durch das Verbot des Zauberns arg in die Bredulie brachte. Dafür hatte er sich revangiert und die zwei mit kaltem Wasser geweckt, als sie beim Sonnenbaden eingeschlafen waren.  
  
Gerade nippte Harry an seiner Cola und blickte nachdenklich in den Himmel, als die Stimme von Sirius erklang. Sein Pate lag an Remus gekuschelt unter einem Baum, weil sie schon mehr als genug Sonne gehabt hatten.  
  
"Harry, was beschäftigt dich eigentlich die ganze Zeit über? Die ganzen Wochen denkst du schon über etwas nach, aber wir wollten dich nicht drauf ansprechen. Eigentlich hatten wir gehofft, du kommst von alleine zu uns.... Also was hast du?" Sirius klang besorgt, doch Harry wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht, was er meinte.  
  
"Mich beschäftigt doch gar ...", doch plötzlich stoppte er. Seltsam, dass es erst seinen Paten gebraucht hatte, dass er es bemerkte. Er dachte wirklich schon seit Beginn darüber nach - oder besser über jemanden.  
  
"Also?", fragte Sirius erneut und blickte Harry abwartend an.  
  
Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist nicht wichtig. Ich weiß selbst nicht, warum es mich so beschäftigt. Ich denke, das gibt sich wieder."  
  
"Du willst es uns nicht sagen?", vermutete Remus nun und Harry rettete sich in ein verlegenes Lächeln.  
  
"Ist nicht schlimm, aber du weißt, dass du immer zu uns kommen kannst, wenn du Probleme hast - immerhin sind wir im nächsten Schuljahr ja auch da. In Ordnung?" Sirius sah Harry ernst an und ließ sich erst wieder entspannt gegen seinen Geliebten sinken, als Harry zustimmen genickt hatte. Dieser war immer wieder amüsiert, dass die beiden von sich scheinbar nur noch in der ersten Person Plural reden konnten.  
  
Doch sie hatten Recht. Er machte sich Gedanken über jemanden. Und zwar nicht irgendwen, sondern Draco ... nein Malfoy. Es war fast so, als vermisse er den jungen Mann. Harry schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein! Das bildete er sich bestimmt nur ein. Aber andererseits war es schon allein bedenklich, dass er überhaupt über Draco nachdachte. Das hatte er doch sonst nie getan. Weder in den Ferien, noch zu Hause. Irgendwas war seit der Prüfung anders, doch Harry bekam einfach nicht raus, was.  
  
*  
  
Das Schloss war irgendwie anders, wenn keine Schüler da waren. Außer den Lehrern hatte er bis jetzt nur Hagrid und die Hauselfen gesehen und in der Woche, die er allein im Gemeinschaftsraum verbrachte, fühlte er sich manchmal richtig einsam. Aber Harry tröstete sich damit, dass Heute ja schon alle anderen kamen. Er hatte sogar freiwillig beim Schmücken der Großen Halle geholfen, um etwas zu tun zu haben und saß nun gelangweilt am See und sah der Riesenkrake bei ihrem Spiel zu.  
  
Bis der Zug aus London ankam, waren es noch zwei Stunden. Sirius und Remus kamen gerade von ihrem Spaziergang um den See wieder und Harry musterte die beiden auffällig. Als Remus ihn entdeckte, wurde er rot und der Gryffindor grinste. Da war wohl nicht nur ein Spaziergang drin gewesen.  
  
"Na hat's Spaß gemacht?", fragte er die Männer provozierend und erreichte damit, dass auch Sirius leicht rot um die Nasenspitze wurde. Manchmal konnte man echt neidisch auf die zwei werden. Harry schloss sich den beiden an und ging zum Schloss zurück. Vielleicht konnte er noch etwas mit den beiden reden, um nicht vor Langeweile zu sterben.  
  
Als sie jedoch das Portal durchquerten kam Dumbledore mit einem jungen Mann im Schlepptau auf die drei zu.  
  
"Harry, gut dass ich dich gefunden hab. Das hier ist Kyle Legranc. Er wird zu dir in die Siebte kommen. Er ist mit seinen Eltern eben angekommen und ich dachte mir, dass du ihm mal das Schloss und die Ländereien zeigen könntest. Kyle, dass ist Harry Potter. Und die beiden Herren sind Remus Lupin, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Sirius Black, Berater in Sicherheitsfragen. Sirius, Remus ich bräuchte euch noch mal bei den anderen. Wir müssen noch einiges wegen dem Schuljahr besprechen."  
  
Damit ließ der Schulleiter die zwei Jungs allein und entführte Harrys Begleitung. Der Schwarzhaarige blickte Kyle etwas unsicher an und fragte dann einfach: "Also was hältst du von einer Führung?"  
  
"Keine schlechte Idee. Das hier ist wesentlich größer als Beauxbatons. Da ist es leicht, sich zu verlaufen.", entgegnete Kyle und folgte Harry dann.  
  
"Du kommst aus der französischen Schule? Dafür redest du aber perfekt englisch.", meinte Harry um wenigstens ein Gesprächsthema zu haben. Außerdem wollte er davon ablenken, dass er Kyle anstarrte. Dieser Junge sah verdammt gut aus. Braune, kurze Haare umschmeichelten sein fein geschnittenes Gesicht und dunkle braune Augen musterten die Umgebung. Er war größer als Harry und sehr gut gebaut. Er trug auch noch keine Schuluniform, weshalb der Gryffindor Kyles Modegeschmack genießen konnte. Enge Jeans und ein hautenges schwarzes Shirt verbargen nicht viel. Oh ja dieser Junge sah sehr gut aus.  
  
"Meine Mutter ist Amerikanerin und ich bin zweisprachig aufgewachsen. Deswegen auch Kyle und nicht igendwas französisches. Und du bist der berühmte Harry Potter?"  
  
Darauf fiel Harry keine intelligente Antwort ein, die nicht mehr als zwanzig Minuten gedauert hätte. Er hasste es, wenn die Leute immer zuerst seinen berühmten Namen sahen. Also nickte er nur und führte Kyle dann durch das Schloss. Er zeigte ihm den Eingang zu Gryffindor und Slytherin, die er ja kannte und die vermutlichen Eingänge zu Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Sie wussten ja nicht, in welches Haus Kyle für das Schuljahr kam. Während ihrer Unterhaltung erfuhr Harry, dass der Braunhaarige nur nach Hogwarts kam, weil seine Eltern aufgrund ihrer Arbeit für das Ministerium nach England versetzt worden waren. Er war nicht sehr erfreut über diesen Wechsel, doch das konnte Harry nachvollziehen. Wenn er plötzlich von Hermine und Ron getrennt werden würde, um an eine ganz andere Schule zu gehen, hätte er sich auch nicht sehr wohl gefühlt.  
  
Als sie den See, die Gewächshäuser, Hagrids Hütte plus verbotenen Wald und das Schloss abgehakt hatten, blieb nur noch das Quidditchfeld.  
  
"Spielst du Quidittch, Kyle? Ich bin Sucher bei Gryffindor. Vielleicht kommst du ja in deine Hausmannschaft. Im letzten Jahr waren viele Siebtklässler dabei, die jetzt alle weg sind. Es ist also überall Platz." Die beiden saßen mitten auf dem Feld unter den großen Ringen und genossen die Sonne. Es war nicht mehr lange hin bis die ersten Schüler ankommen würden. Harry wollte Ron und Hermine gleich abfangen um zu sehen, wie weit sie in ihrer Beziehung nun waren, nach dem gemeinsamen Urlaub.  
  
"Ich hab's noch nie versucht. Bei uns gab es immer nur zwei gemischte Mannschaften, weil sich nie genug Spieler gefunden haben. Aber vielleicht wär ein kleines Trainingspiel drin?" Kyle erhob sich und Harry folgte seinem Beispiel.  
  
Kyle würde noch seine Eltern verabschieden, die mit dem Zug zurück nach London fahren würden. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Schloss zurück. Harry hatte sich mit dem Jungen ganz gut unterhalten, dass musste er im nachhinein zugeben, doch er mochte ihn noch immer nicht besonders. Er hatte fast nichts über sich selbst erzählt, außer den Grund, warum er nach Hogwarts ging. Natürlich konnte man das nicht gleich bei der ersten Begegnung erwarten, aber etwas mehr Offenheit hätte sich der Gryffindor doch gewünscht. Und irgendwie hatte er ein komisches Gefühl bei Kyle.  
  
Vielleicht lag es aber auch an Harry selbst, denn seine Neugierde auf Hermine und Ron war nicht der einzige Grund, dass er es eilig hatte, zum Schloss zu kommen. Es gab da noch jemanden, den Harry erwartete.....  
  
------- So! Jetzt ist auch mein kleiner Kyle angekommen. Dann wäre ja alles komplett and the Show can start! *lol* 


	4. Zarte Bande

Sorry, das es doch so lang gedauert hat, aber ich bin einfach nicht zum Schreiben gekommen, als ich arbeiten war. Dafür hab ich mich jetzt hingesetzt und ihr kriegt einfach mal die nächsten beiden Pitel! Bin ich nich nett. (Ich muss euch doch bei Laune halten!!! *g*)  
  
Ja ne, Remi und Siri sind eins meiner Lienlingspairings. Mit denen könnte man auch Sachen anstellen... *räusper* Guuut. Lassen wir das.  
  
Also lest einfach schön.  
  
Oh: Und jetzt muss ich noch ne Warnung rausgeben, ab diesem Pitel sollten definitiv alle, die was gegen slash haben, verschwinden. Das hier ist ne eindeutige LIME-Warnung!!!! Alle anderen, freut euch drauf! *lol*  
  
Aufopferung  
  
4. Zarte Bande  
  
Harry wartete am Schlossportal auf Ron und Hermine. Die beiden kamen fast mit als erste an und begrüßten ihren wartenden Freund stürmisch.  
  
"Wow seid ihr braun gebrannt! War es schön im Urlaub?", wollte der Gryffindor wissen, doch die Reaktion sagte viel mehr, als er geglaubt hatte. Ron nickte mit einem breiten Grinsen begeistert und Hermine wurde genauso rot wie Remus am Nachmittag. Da standen die beiden also schon. Das war gut. Denn wenn seine beiden Freunde bis zum Sex gingen, war es beiden wichtig. Um deren Zukunft musste sich Harry also keine Sorgen mehr machen.  
  
"Ihr müsst mir alles haarklein erzählen, ja?", verlangte der Schwarzhaarige und drückte die beiden fest. Es tat gut die zwei wieder zu sehen, auch wenn seine Ferien viel besser gewesen waren als sonst.  
  
"Dafür musst du uns alles über deine Ferien erzählen ... und über Remus und Sirius." Hermine wollte ins Schloss gehen, doch Harry blieb stehen, als suche er jemanden.  
  
"Harry? Kommst du?", drängte Ron und die beiden fragten sich, wen Harry da suchte. Gab es da etwas, was sie nicht wussten?  
  
Der Bebrillte blickte noch immer suchend in die Menge und beachtete seine Freunde und sein auffälliges Benehmen nicht. Dann plötzlich sah er einen silberblonden Haarschopf, flankiert von den beiden Schränken Crabbe und Goyle. Da war er ja! Harrys Mine hellte sich auf, ohne dass er es bemerkte. Doch gleich darauf wurde ihm bewusst, was er da gerade tat und drehte sich verlegen zu seinen Freunden. Diese blickten ihn neugierig an und Ron fragte interessiert: "Gibt es da etwas, was wir wissen sollten?"  
  
Mist, sie hatten Verdacht geschöpft! Aber, Moment! Verdacht worüber eigentlich? Es gab doch gar nichts verdächtiges, oder?  
  
Ja, klar. Als ob es nicht seltsam wäre, wenn ein Potter einem Malfoy beinah erwartungsfroh entgegenblickt. Mach nur so weiter und du glaubst demnächst wieder an den Weihnachtsmann!  
  
Harry riss sich innerlich zusammen. Damit konnte er sich heute Nacht beschäftigen!  
  
"Ähm, es ist nichts. Lasst uns rein gehen." Und um das Thema ganz schnell zu wechseln, fragte der Gryffindor: "Habt ihr euch also damit abgefunden, dass Sirius und Remus ein Paar sind? Schön. Die zwei sind dieses Jahr nämlich in Hogwarts. Wegen Voldemort unterrichtet Remus wieder und Sirius ist mehr oder weniger für die Sicherheit hier zuständig. Wir können sie heut Abend ja mal besuchen. Sie freuen sich sicher, euch zu sehen. Aber ich warne euch. Die zwei reden nur noch in der Wir- Form. Es braucht ne Weile, sich daran zu gewöhnen."  
  
Ron und Hermine waren erfreut, Remus wieder in VgdK zu haben, denn das würde bedeuten, endlich wieder etwas Vernünftiges in dem Fach zu lernen. Diese Miss Wolkerton im sechsten war auch nicht sonderlich hilfreich gewesen, obwohl sie im Vergleich zu Lockhardt noch gut abgeschnitten hatte. Da sie noch etwas quatschten erreichten sie die Große Halle fast als letzte und setzten sich eilig. Die Verteilung auf die Häuser verlief wie immer und auch Gryffindor bekam einige neue Schüler. Hermine war in diesem Jahr Schulsprecherin und übernahm sofort die Betreuung der hilflosen kleinen Kücken, wie sie sich ausdrückte. Da kam wohl der Mutterinstinkt durch.  
  
Als letztes wurde Kyle Legranc von Professor McGonagall nach vorn gerufen. Er hatte während der Verteilung der Erstklässler an der Wand neben der Eingangstür gelehnt, da er sich an keinen der Tische setzen wollte. Der junge Mann setzte sich selbstsicher auf den Stuhl und wartete ab, was der Hut verkündete.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Der Tisch ganz außen applaudierte und Kyle ging mit einem arroganten Lächeln, welches Harry während ihrer Wanderung durch das Schloss schon bemerkt hatte, zu dem Tisch, an dem auch Draco Malfoy saß. Harry bemerkte erst, dass er den Blonden schon eine Weile anstarrte, als Ron ihn anstieß und mit vollem Mund wissen wollte: "Willst du nichts essen? Das ist köstlich. Wo starrst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit hin. Ich wüsste nicht, was es bei den Slytherins so interessantes gibt."  
  
"Oh ... äh, ich hab nur Kyle beobachtet. Ich hab ihm heut das Schloss gezeigt, weil er doch neu ist und ich schon seit einer Woche hier rumsitze. Ich hätte mir auch denken können, dass er ein Slytherin wird. Ich hatte bei ihm immer ein seltsames Gefühl.", lenkte der Angesprochene vom Thema ab und lud sich ebenfalls Essen auf seinen Teller.  
  
"Aber er sieht doch ganz gut aus, nicht? Wenn er zu uns gekommen wäre, wär ich auch nicht böse drüber gewesen.", warf Hermine ein und kaute dann seelenruhig weiter, als habe sie über das Wetter gesprochen.  
  
Doch Ron hatte aufgehört mit essen und blickte seine Freundin empört an: "Herm!!! Wieso kuckst du denn anderen Jungs hinterher. Malfoy ist auch nicht so hässlich. Jetzt sag nicht, du würdest dich auch freuen, wenn er in Gryffindor wäre."  
  
Harry war bei der Bemerkung von Ron zusammen gezuckt, denn es lenkte seine Gedanken automatisch wieder zu dem Blonden zurück. Doch seine Freunde beachteten das Gott sei dank nicht, da sie viel zu sehr in ihrem gespielten Streit gefangen waren. Ron wusste ganz genau, dass Hermine nur gescherzt hatte und diese wiederum wusste, dass ihr Freund darauf nur einging um einen Streit zu forcieren, der in einer Versöhnung im Bett endete.  
  
Das Essen war schnell vorbei und Harry überlebte das ganze mit nur zwei weiteren Starrattacken auf sein momentanes Lieblingsobjekt. Das war doch aber trotzdem nicht normal! Den Rest des Abends verbrachten die drei damit, sich über ihre Ferien zu unterhalten und Harry schaffte es sogar, nicht mehr an Draco zu denken, bevor er im Halbschlaf war.  
  
********  
  
Es waren die schrecklichsten Ferien seines Lebens gewesen. Eigentlich waren sie richtig gut gewesen. Er hatte mit seinen Eltern mehr unternommen, als all die Jahre zusammen. Doch da war diese Ungewissheit gewesen. Die Unsicherheit und seine eigenen Gedanken. Harry ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Warum hatte er ihn im Wald gerettet? Warum hatte er sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um seinen größten Feind zu retten? Draco begriff es nicht. Doch was ihn noch viel mehr beschäftigte, waren seine eigenen Gedanken, die immer wieder zu dem Gryffindor zurückkehrten. Es war wie ein Schleier gewesen, der weggezogen wurde. Erst jetzt, nachdem er so verzweifelt bemüht war, den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinen Gedanken zu bannen, bemerkte er, wie sehr er ihn brauchte. Schon ihre fehlenden Streitereien nach der Prüfung letztes Jahr hinterließen ein riesiges Loch, welches Draco mit nichts anderem füllen konnte. Anfangs hatte er sich eingebildet, da Harry ihm nun das Leben gerettet hatte, waren sie automatisch keine Feinde mehr und deshalb empfand er so anders für den Gryffindor. Doch schon allein die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt etwas empfand war eigentlich undenkbar. Draco hatte lange gebraucht, um von dem grünäugigen Jungen wegzukommen. Ihn jetzt in der großen Halle wieder zu sehen, öffnete wieder dieses riesige Loch in ihm.  
  
Ihm wurde erst jetzt, da er immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zum Gryffindor- Tisch schickte, bewusst, wie sehr er Harry vermisst hatte. So empfand man doch nicht einmal für einen Freund, geschweige denn für seinen Feind! Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Draco hatte auch die Blicke bemerkt, die ihm der Bebrillte immer wieder verstohlen zuwarf. Ging es ihm ähnlich? Was ging hier zwischen ihnen vor?  
  
Doch da war noch jemand, der Draco während des Essens beschäftigte. Dieser Neue - Kyle. Er sah sich selbst in diesem Jungen. Arrogant, selbstsicher und absolut und mit Recht überzeugt, der Liebling der Welt zu sein. Draco hatte jedoch nicht nur Angst, dieser Legranc könne ihm den Rang streitig machen. Da war noch etwas. Ein Gefühl der Bedrohung und des Unbehagens. Und Draco hatte gelernt auf sein Gefühl zu vertrauen. Er ließ sie nicht oft zu, doch wenn, dann waren es Gefühle, auf die man hören sollte. So wie bei Harry und auch bei Kyle.  
  
********  
  
Die ersten Wochen vergingen ruhig. Viel zu ruhig für den Geschmack einiger. Harry war hauptsächlich mit Ron und Hermine zusammen, und wenn nicht, dann verbrachte er seine Zeit bei Sirius und Remus in deren Zimmer. Das war eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches, doch Harry ging Draco ganz eindeutig aus dem Weg und das bemerkten nicht nur Ron und seine Freundin. Manchmal kam es Harry so vor, als würden einige Siebtklässler - sowohl Gryffindor als auch Slytherin - mit Absicht Treffen der beiden ehemaligen Kontrahenten herbeiführen, um ein Schauspiel zu bekommen. Doch weder Draco noch Harry taten ihnen den Gefallen. Bei Draco gingen die meisten nun mittlerweile davon aus, dass er einfach zu arrogant geworden war, um sich noch mit Subjekten wie Harry abzugeben. Manchmal redete sich sogar Harry selbst das ein, um nicht den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen zu müssen. Doch warum Harry nicht mehr an die Decke ging, wenn Snape ihn mit Draco in eine Gruppe steckte und diesen offensichtlich bevorzugte oder wenn andere Gelegenheiten kamen, die Harry früher nie ausgelassen hätte, verstand niemand.  
  
Hermine und Ron hatten bis jetzt nichts gesagt, zumal Harry auch andere Sorgen hatte. In den letzten Wochen war zwei Mal in den Sachen des Schwarzhaarigen herumgewühlt worden und selbst seine beiden Freunde hatten bemerkt, dass jemand sie und vor allem Harry beobachte. Sirius hatte in der ersten Woche einen riesen Aufstand veranstaltet, als er das von Harry gehört hatte, weshalb sich dieses Gefühl der Bedrohung nun etwas gelegt hatte. Doch manchmal schreckte Harry noch immer zusammen, wenn er Schatten hinter sich sah. Das war vielleicht nur Einbildung, aber der Gryffindor hatte das Gefühl, jemand war hinter ihm her.  
  
Diese Tatsache lenkte ihn auch von seinem Problem mit Malfoy genug ab, damit er nicht zu oft darüber nachdachte. Doch an diesem Abend, als sie von einem Besuch bei Sirius zurückkamen, sprachen es seine beiden Freunde von sich aus an.  
  
"Harry, was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Seit dem du Malfoy das Leben gerettet hast, verhältst du dich ihm gegenüber ganz anders. Das ihr euch nicht mehr so streitet wie früher ist normal, weil ihr älter geworden seid. Aber es macht den Eindruck, als würdet ihr voreinander flüchten - beide. Da stimmt doch irgendwas nicht!", redete Hermine ihrem besten Freund ins Gewissen.  
  
Sie saßen auf den Sesseln vor dem Kamin und Harry blickte fast abwesend in die Flammen. Hermine glaubte schon, keine Antwort mehr zu bekommen, als der Bebrillte plötzlich leise sagte: "Ich weiß auch nicht, was das ist. Aber seit dem Vorfall im Wald ist irgendwas anders. Ich hab keine Ahnung was es ist. Ich weiß nicht mal warum oder wie ich mich verhalten soll. Ich hab einfach keine Ahnung....", seufzend barg er den Kopf in den Händen und dachte nach. Plötzlich erhob sich der Sucher und meinte fast zusammenhanglos: "Ich werd schlafen gehen. Aber ich versprech euch, wenn ich weiß, was da in meinem Schädel vor sich geht, erfahrt ihr es als erste."  
  
Damit verschwand er in dem noch leeren Zimmer und warf sich aufs Bett. Es war erst kurz nach dem Abendessen und er hatte den Schlafraum für sich. Das war auch ganz gut so, denn so hatte er mal Ruhe vor allem. Erst als Hermine es angesprochen hatte, war es auch Harry aufgefallen: Auch Draco ging ihm aus dem Weg und suchte keinen Streit mehr. Empfand er das gleiche? Ein Slytherin und Gefühle in einem Satz war zwar so abwegig, dass Harry unter normalen Umständen nie auf solche Ideen gekommen wäre, doch das hier waren keine normalen Umstände. Und was empfand Harry eigentlich?  
  
Müde zog er sich aus, legte sich unter die Decke und schloss den schweren Samtvorhang um sein Bett. Der Stoff schluckte auch die letzten Geräusche der Gryffindors und Harry lag in der Illusion von völliger Einsamkeit nackt da. Plötzlich tauchten graue Augen vor ihm auf und ein blasser Mund lächelte ein Lächeln, was Harry noch nie in der Realität gesehen hatte. Doch es war schön und Harry wünschte sich aufrichtig, dass er der Grund für dieses Lächeln wäre. Der Geruch von Sommerwiese und Natur drang in seine Nase und Harry wusste, dass Draco so riechen würde, wenn er ihm nahe genug käme. Weiches Haar umschmeichelte seine Finger und dann spürte er sanfte Haut unter seiner Hand. Erst als seine Rechte seinen eigenen Schritt berührte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es nicht Dracos blasse Haut war, die er da streichelte. Und ihm wurde auch bewusst, dass er sich am sehnlichsten wünschte, doch diese blasse Haut zu berühren, anstatt sich selbst. Jetzt konnte er sich auch nicht mehr stoppen. Er hatte sich bis jetzt nicht sehr oft selbst Lust verschafft und wenn, hatte er nie an jemand bestimmten gedacht - weder Junge noch Mädchen. Doch heute war es anders. Der Gedanke, seine Hände würden nicht sich sondern Draco berühren, ließen ihn schon am Anfang hart werden und die Vorstellung, nicht seine sondern Dracos Hände würden seine Errektion sanft auf und ab massieren, brachte ihn fast auf der Stelle zum Kommen. Beinahe andächtig pumpte er sein eigenes Glied und streichelte mit der anderen Hand über seinen Oberkörper. Das blasse, fein geschnittene Gesicht mit diesen Augen so tief und undurchdringlich wie nebelverhangene Seen und das Haar so schimmernd wie gold und Silber gleichzeitig - dieses Gesicht behielt er immer vor seinem inneren Auge, während er sich selbst Lust schenkte. Harry zögerte es immer wieder hinaus, indem er seine Hand stoppte und tief den Duft von Sommer und Gras einatmete, um das hier so lange wie nur möglich zu genießen. Erst als er zum vierten Mal nahe am Höhepunkt war, konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen und pumpte immer schneller, bis er in seine Hand kam. Erschöpft lag er auf dem Rücken, träumte davon, wie Draco seinen Saft schluckte und leckte seine Finger genießerisch sauber. Oh ja, er wusste nun, was er für den Slytherin empfand, denn sonst wäre es nie soweit gekommen. Und er hatte absolut keine Schuldgefühle, wie er eigentlich hinterher erwartet hätte.  
  
Erschöpft drehte sich der Junge auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Sein vorletzter Gedanke galt Hermine und Ron und dass er sie am Abend belogen hatte. Von seinen Gefühlen für Draco durfte niemand erfahren. Nicht sein Pate, obwohl dieser es vielleicht am ehesten verstehen würde, nicht Draco, auch wenn dieser sich seltsam verhielt und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, etwas ähnliches empfand und am allerwenigsten durften seine beiden Freunde davon wissen. Sie hatten schon so seltsam geschaut, als er von Sirius und Remus Beziehung erzählt hatte. Was würden sie dann dazu sagen, dass ihr bester Freund einen Jungen liebte und dann noch einen Malfoy? Doch sein letzter Gedanke galt diesem blonden Engel und dieses Bild war es dann auch, welches ihn in den Schlaf geleitete.  
  
--------- Tada! Fertig. Ein schöner one-man-lime, nich? *g* Es wird langsam was draus....*froi*  
  
Danke an alle, die schon reviewt haben, und es noch tun werden .. Macht weiter so! 


	5. Geständnisse

Und wie versprochen auch Pitel 5. Und ich red auch nicht lang drumrum! Genießt es einfach!  
  
Warnung: Diesmal wird's schnulzig... seht drüber hinweg, okay!!!!???  
  
Aufopferung  
  
5. Geständnisse  
  
* Dieser Black nervte echt! Harry war nie allein. Entweder lungerte er mit seinen Freunden rum, oder er war bei diesem düsteren Typen und seinem Werwolf. Wie sollte er den Jungen-der-lebt da töten, wenn ständig einer herumlungerte, um ihn zu beschützen. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, ständig nur diesem Möchtegern-Weltretter hinterher zu rennen. Und außerdem gab es da noch jemanden, der ihn interessierte. Und das versprach wesentlich interessanter zu werden..... Zuerst musste er versuchen, seinen Auftrag zu Ende zu bringen, doch wenn das nicht gelingen sollte würde er sich dieser Sahneschnitte zuwenden.... *  
  
Es war das erste Hogsmead-Wochenende. Harry hatte eigentlich keine sonderliche Lust mitzugehen. Schon allein, weil er befürchtete, dass Ron und Hermine ihn wieder auf ihr Gespräch von letztem Wochenende ansprechen würden. Harry hatte sich die ganze Woche über beobachtet und seine Reaktionen getestet. Er wusste nun mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass er für Draco viel mehr empfand, als gut für ihn und den Slytherin war. Einige Male ertappte er sich sogar dabei, beinah auf diesen zuzugehen und sich ihm um den Hals zu werfen. Das war doch nicht normal! Wenn nicht immer so viele Menschen um ihn herum gewesen wären, hätte Harry es sicher schon längst getan, da war er sich sicher. Aber er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie die anderen und vor allem Draco selbst reagierten.  
  
Harry hatte den Blonden in den letzten Tagen genauso aufmerksam beobachtet, wie sich selbst. Ihm war einiges aufgefallen, was bestätigen könnte, dass Draco auch an ihm interessiert war. Seine suchenden Blicke, wenn er einen Raum betrat, welche erst bei ihm stoppten. Sein fast permanenter Blickkontakt beim Essen. Seine Handbewegung, wenn er fast schüchtern sein Haar aus dem Gesicht strich (1), um von seinen suchenden Augen abzulenken. Doch was, wenn sich Harry in Bezug auf Draco irrte? Er konnte sich ziemlich genau vorstellen, was er mit jemandem machen würde, der ihn einfach unter den Augen einer ganzen Menge von Leuten abknutschen würde, obwohl er nichts für diesen empfand. Und wenn es dann noch ein Junge wäre und er nicht auf das männliche Geschlecht stand.... Nein, Harry kannte Draco recht gut und er würde hier kein Risiko eingehen. Erst, wenn er genau wusste, woran er war, würde er etwas tun. Doch genau das war das Problem. Er konnte ja schlecht hingehen und fragen: 'Hey Draci-Schatz. Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du auf Jungs stehst und wenn ja ob du an mir interessiert wärst?' Selbstmord war einfacher und schmerzloser dagegen!  
  
Verflucht! Es war irgendwie sinnlos. Da wusste er nun, was er empfand, aber das brachte ihn auch nicht weiter. Im Gegenteil! Nun regte er sich innerlich ständig auf, wenn sich ein männliches Wesen zu nah an seinen Drac ranmachte. Vor allem Kyle war ein ständiges Opfer seiner stummen Eifersucht. Dieser Typ schlich nur in Dracos Nähe herum, als wolle er sich genauso dringend auf den Slytherin stürzen, wie Harry.  
  
Na jedenfalls lief der Schwarzhaarige gerade Richtung See. Es war später Sommer und das Wetter war noch warm genug zum Baden. Sirius und Remus hatten das jedenfalls am Morgen behauptet, auch wenn Harry ihnen noch nicht ganz zustimmte. Die beiden nutzten die schülerfreie Zeit um ungestört im Wasser herumalbern zu können und sie hatten Harry zu sich eingeladen, als sie erfahren hatten, dass er nicht mit nach Hogsmead wollte.  
  
"Wenn man euch so sieht, könnte man meinen, dreizehnjährige vor sich zu haben!", rief Harry den beiden planschenden zu und setzte sich neben deren Handtücher ins Gras. Er fragte sich, was Draco wohl gerade machte, während er seinem Paten und dessen Geliebtem zuschaute. Er hatte den Blonden nicht nach Hogsmead gehen sehen, doch das musste nichts heißen.  
  
Plötzlich tropfte etwas nass auf ihn herunter und Harry sprang erschrocken auf. "Hey! Was soll denn das? Ihr seid wohl wirklich erst dreizehn. War ich auch so kindisch in dem Alter?"  
  
Sirius war aus dem Wasser gekommen und hatte seine langen Haare genau über Harry ausgewrungen.  
  
"Och, du sahst nur so nachdenklich aus, und da dachte ich mir, dir könnte ein kühler Kopf nicht schaden." Grinsend trocknete sich sein Pate ab und setzte sich neben Harry ins Gras. Auch Remus folgte dem Beispiel seines Geliebten und kuschelte sich dann wärmesuchend an ihn.  
  
"Sag mal Harry, wir haben dich das zwar schon mal gefragt und du hast nicht geantwortet, aber bedrückt dich etwas?" Sein VgdK-Lehrer blickte ihn ernst an und Harry überlegte.  
  
"Nun ja... es gibt da was, was mich beschäftigt.... ich ... Woher weiß man, dass man jemanden liebt?" Vielleicht konnten ihm Remus und sein Pate helfen, Klarheit in diesen ganzen Schlamassel zu bekommen.  
  
"Oh! Du denkst, dass du jemanden liebst?", verwundert blickte Remus zu seinem Partner und meinte dann: "Nun. Bei mir und Sirius war es so, dass ich es einfach wusste. Ich wollte ihn immer in meiner Nähe haben, hab immer das Gefühl gehabt, das etwas fehlt wenn er fort war und ... ja man spürt es einfach. Ich wollte Sirius alles über mich erzählen und alles mit ihm teilen. Und ich wollte alles von ihm wissen. Keine Geheimnisse, vollstes Vertrauen. Hm... ja so ungefähr. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben."  
  
"Und hast du es sofort gemerkt, als du Sirius das erste Mal gesehen hast, oder erst später?", fragte Harry weiter.  
  
"Na ja um ehrlich zu sein sind Siri und ich am Anfang nicht besonders gut klar gekommen. Durch meine Verwandlung war ich immer mal wieder verschwunden und jeder fragte sich, wo ich immer steckte ..."  
  
"Ja irgendwann sind ihm nämlich die Ausreden ausgegangen...." unterbrach Sirius seinen Geliebten grinsend, doch der gab ihm einen Klaps aufs Bein und fuhr ungerührt fort.  
  
"...Sirius wollte unbedingt wissen, was ich versteckte und ist mir permanent gefolgt, zusammen mit Peter und James natürlich. Das nervte ganz schön. Dann als sie es rausgefunden hatten, musste James die zwei erst überreden, mich nicht öffentlich als Werwolf zu beschimpfen. Da hasste ich Siri sogar fast. Aber als sie mir dann halfen, den Wolf zu kontrollieren und Animagus wurden, da war ich erfreut. Wir waren bis zur fünften jedoch nur Freunde. Anfang der sechsten war ich lange krank wegen der Verwandlung und konnte erst später nach Hogwarts. Und als ich Siri da sah, wusste ich plötzlich, dass ich ihn mehr vermisst hatte, als James oder Peter. Siri war erst kurz angebunden, aber abends ist er zu mir ins Bett gekrochen und hat sich bei mir ausgeweint, weil er sich solche Sorgen um mich gemacht hat. Er meinte, ich solle ihm nie wieder sowas antun und da wusste ich, dass er das Gleiche für mich empfindet. Ja, ich denke seit dieser Nacht liebten wir uns wissentlich. Vorher war es eher so, dass wir immer beieinander waren und die Gefühle irgendwie nicht bemerkt haben. Hilft dir das Harry?"  
  
Der Angesprochene schreckte kurz hoch und nickte dann: "Ja. Ich ... ich denke, ich hab mich auch in jemanden verliebt. Anfangs wollte ich es nicht wahrhaben. Wir sind nicht grad die besten Freunde. Und diese Gefühle kamen so plötzlich... Aber ich denke, es ist so wie bei dir. Ich hab sie erst nur nicht wahrgenommen."  
  
"Das ist doch aber nicht alles, oder? Wer ist sie denn?", wollte Sirius wissen und Harry zuckte erneut zusammen. Er legte die Arme um die angezogenen Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in der so geschaffenen Höhle.  
  
"Es ... es ist ... kein Mädchen...", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und wartete auf die Reaktion.  
  
Vorwurfsvoll kam die Stimme von Remus: "Siehst du, ich hab gleich gesagt wir haben einen schlechten Einfluss auf den Jungen, aber du wolltest es mir ja nicht glauben!"  
  
Unsicher sah Harry auf und blickte in zwei grinsende Gesichter. "Und wo ist da das Problem. Von uns dürftest du ja nun wirklich keine Verbote in dieser Richtung erwarten, sonst wären wir ein sehr schlechtes Beispiel.", meinte Sirius versöhnlich und strich Harry beruhigend über den Arm.  
  
"Ich weiß. Deshalb hab ich es euch auch erzählt, glaub ich. Herm und Ron werden das wohl nicht so leicht verkraften. Ich hatte ja schon Probleme. Obwohl, nein das stimmt nicht ganz. Das ich auf Jungs stehe ist nicht das Problem. Er ist das Problem."  
  
"Wieso? Es ist kein Lehrer, oder? Sag jetzt nicht, du bist in Snape verknallt, denn dann enterbe ich dich....", meinte sein Pate gespielt empört, doch er wurde von einem geschockten Remus unterbrochen: "Siri, wie kannst du dem Jungen so schlechten Geschmack zumuten. Das ist doch nicht wahr, oder Harry?"  
  
Unsicher wurde dieser von seinem Lehrer angekuckt, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, so schlimm ist es nun auch nicht...."  
  
"Gott sei dank." Sirius fiel ein gespielter Steinbrocken vom Herz und dann musste er vor Remus flüchten, der ihn zur Strafe durch zu kitzeln versuchte.  
  
Als sich die beiden wieder beruhigt hatten, sagte Harry das, was ihm am meisten auf der Seele brannte: "Ich weiß nicht, ob er meine Gefühle erwidert und ich trau mich nicht, ihn zu fra...."  
  
"Harry, kann ich kurz mit dir reden!"  
  
Harry erstarrte und wandte sich dann vorsichtig um. Tatsächlich. Hinter ihm stand niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy und blickte ihn aus unergründlichen Augen an. Mechanisch nickte der Junge und bemerkte erst, dass er aufgestanden war und Draco folgte, als er schon weit von seinem Paten und seinem Lehrer entfernt hatte.  
  
"Ich denke, wir wissen jetzt, in wen Harry verliebt ist.", meinte Remus beunruhigt. Wenn das mal gut ging.  
  
"Stimmt. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es eine wesentlich bessere Wahl als Snape ist, zumindest was das Aussehen anbelangt. Ist nur noch die Frage, ob Draco Harry auch liebt. Um ehrlich zu sein wünsche ich es den beiden schon fast.", stimmte Sirius seinem Geliebten zu.  
  
"Ja. Hast du bemerkt, wie anders sich Harry und auch Draco gegeneinander verhalten. Vielleicht wird ja wirklich was draus. Warum sollte Draco Harry sonst aus freien Stücken ansprechen ohne ihn zu beleidigen. Außerdem hat er ihn Harry genannt." Entspannt legte sich Remus ins Gras zurück und zog Sirius enger an sich. Mal sehen, was daraus entstand.  
  
Vielleicht...  
  
********  
  
Draco führte Harry über die Ländereien und ins Schloss ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. Harry versuchte sich derweil krampfhaft zu beruhigen. Hatte Draco sein Gespräch mit den beiden Erwachsenen mitgehört? Mit dem Wissen, dass Harry auf einen Jungen stand, konnte man die Gesten und das Verhalten Harrys in letzter Zeit sehr wohl richtig deuten, obwohl es sonst völlig zufällig wirken würde. Wollte Draco ihn jetzt für seine sinnlose Hoffnung verspotten? Wollte er ihn beschämen, wie all die Jahre zuvor? Doch dafür brauchte man nun wirklich kein separates Zimmer aufzusuchen. Was wollte der Slytherin? Und warum hatte er ihn Harry genannt?  
  
"Mich beschäftigt da eine Sache..... Ich... Ich würde gern wissen, warum du mir im Wald das Leben gerettet hast. Dich hat nichts dazu gezwungen. Wir waren Feinde. Und du hast dich wegen mir in Gefahr gebracht. Warum?" Draco stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Er hatte abgeschlossen, als wolle er Harry kein Entkommen ermöglichen - oder sich selbst.  
  
"Also damit hätte ich jetzt am allerwenigsten gerechnet. Ich dachte, das sei klar. Ich hätte niemanden dort einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen, außer Voldemort natürlich, da hätte ich dem Guhl geholfen." Harry versuchte ein Grinsen, doch es misslang kläglich. Er fühlte sich immer unwohler in seiner Haut.  
  
"Also wieder mal Sankt-Potter?", murmelte Draco mehr zu sich selbst, doch es klang nicht abfällig wie sonst - eher bewundernd.  
  
"Ich glaub nicht, dass ich das gekonnt hätte - mich für andere in Gefahr bringen, noch dazu für meinen größten Feind. Ich ... Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Ohne dich würde ich nicht mehr leben."  
  
Harry sah den Slytherin verblüfft an. Ein 'Danke' von einem Malfoy. Wow!  
  
"Ähm ... gern geschehen.", meinte er unsicher. War das alles?  
  
"Ich ... ähm ..." Nein wohl doch nicht. Draco druckste noch etwas rum, wusste aber offenbar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Harry wollte ihn schon ermunternd fragen, als Draco plötzlich auf ihn zukam, die Arme um ihn legte und ihn stürmisch küsste. Zuerst konnte Harry vor Verblüffung nicht reagieren, doch als er soweit war, zog sich Draco schon wieder hastig zurück.  
  
"Ich ... entschuldige Harry, dass wollte ich ... also es ... es tut mir leid. Ich ...", unbehaglich trat der Blonde zurück zur Tür und schaute zu Boden. Harry lächelte in sich hinein. Offenbar hatte er sich nicht bei seinen Beobachtungen getäuscht. Drac wollte ihn auch. Und der Junge hatte wesentlich mehr Mut, als Harry selbst. Nun dieser Mut sollte belohnt werden.  
  
Draco war verzweifelt. Er hätte das nicht tun sollen. Er hatte sich total zum Affen gemacht, als er seinen Gefühlen vertraut hatte. Wie konnte er Harry einfach küssen? Jetzt würde er ihn sicher verachten. Aber er war so sicher gewesen, dass der Gryffindor ihn auch wollte..... Dass er nicht reagierte, hatte ihn tief enttäuscht. Plötzlich bewegte sich Harry vor ihm, doch Draco blickte nicht auf. Sollte er sich doch lustig machen über ihn. Jetzt war es sowieso egal. Er hatte seinen Stolz doch eh schon begraben. Da konnte sein Ruf auch gleich folgen. Er wusste, dass er ohne Harry nichts mehr wert war.  
  
Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und eine weitere zwang sein Kinn nach oben.  
  
"Sie mich an Drac!", befahl Harry mit sanfter Stimme und der Slytherin schöpfte neue Hoffnung. Sollte es doch....  
  
"Ich hätte nie den Mut dafür gefunden. Danke!" Und damit küsste Harry seinen Drac lang und innig. Ihre Zungen kämpften minutenlang miteinander und rangen in beiden Mündern um die Vorherrschaft. Feuchte Wärme nahm ihr Verlangen auf und ihre Körper pressten sich genauso nahe, wie es ihre Zungen taten.  
  
Nach unendlichen, atemlosen Minuten, die wie Sekunden erschienen, trennten sich die zwei wieder und Harry schlang seine Arme noch fester um den kleineren.  
  
"Ich liebe dich!" flüsterten sie beinahe gleichzeitig und sie mussten grinsen.  
  
(1) Jep! Drac geelt sich die Engelslöckchen nich mehr so furchtbar nach hinten!!!! *g* ------------- Juchhu, ich hab sie zusammen gebracht!!! *wildimkreishops* Drac ist zwar sehr OOC, aber dass ist er eigentlich in jeder Lovestory, nicht oder!?  
  
Na dann, bis zum nächsten Pitel! Das wird erstmal noch schön romantisch mit viel Lemon, bevor es richtig zur Sache geht. Bis jetzt war das ja nur Vorgeplänkel...die eigentliche Story kommt ja erst noch.... *froi*  
  
Ciaoi Fly 


	6. Bettgeschichten

So, ohne großes rumgerede: Hier kommt das nächste und sehr .. Hm. leckere Pitel. *kicher*  
  
Ich liebe es und ihr mögt es sicher!!!! *g*  
  
Warnung: Das hier unten sollte man nicht in Uni oder Schule lesen, wo andere einem über die Schulter kucken könnten.. Ist sehr ..ähm .. Pikant!!!! Ich hab nämlich meine Zitronen aus dem Kühlschrank gekramt!!! *rotwerdundkicher*  
  
Genießt es!!!!  
  
Aufopferung  
  
6. Bettgeschichten  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Harry und Draco fuhren erschrocken auseinander. Gleich darauf wurde das Schloss mit einem Alohomora-Zauber geöffnet und Professor McGonagall schaute zu ihnen herein.  
  
"Was machen Sie beide denn hier drin? Das Abendessen hat schon längst angefangen. Sie sollten zusehen, dass Sie in die große Halle kommen." Verwundert blickte sich die Frau um und versuchte wohl herauszufinden, was die beiden "Feinde" bei ihrer Schlägerei alles zerstört hatten. Wie Harry jetzt erst feststellte, waren sie in dem Klassenzimmer, in dem sonst immer Verwandlung statt fand. Kein Wunder, dass McGonagall hier herein kam. Also hatte sie nichts gesehen oder gehört, wie der Gryffindor anfangs befürchtet hatte!  
  
Ein kurzer Blick zu Draco zeigte Harry, dass auch dieser erleichtert war, dass McGonagall nur wegen eines Buches in das Zimmer gekommen war - und nicht wegen ihnen. Die Lehrerin drehte sich gerade mit besagtem Buch in der Hand zu ihnen um, als die zwei bemerkten, dass sie immer noch erstarrt dastanden.  
  
Eilig verließen sie das Zimmer und gingen gemeinsam zur Großen Halle. Kein Wort fiel zwischen ihnen und sie liefen nur schweigend nebeneinander her. Harry konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was da eben geschehen war. Draco hatte ihm tatsächlich seine Liebe gestanden und ihn nicht verspottet, als er Harrys Gefühle erfuhr. Unglaublich! Das es schon Zeit fürs Abendessen geworden war hatten die beiden gar nicht mitbekommen, so abgelenkt wie sie miteinander waren.  
  
Kurz vor der Tür zur Halle stoppte Draco und Harry drehte sich verwundert zu ihm um.  
  
"Was...?", wollte er fragen, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie da auf keinen Fall zusammen reingehen konnten. Es war schon auffällig genug, dass sie beide zu spät waren. Er hatte doch selbst festgestellt, dass Ron und Hermine nie erfahren durften, dass er auf Jungs und dann auch noch auf Draco stand. Da konnte er ja auch schlecht zusammen mit dem Slytherin in der Halle aufkreuzen.  
  
Also drehte sich der Gryffindor wieder um und ging durch die große Tür auf den Lärm zu. Erst als er sich neben Ron gesetzt hatte, sah er auch Draco eintreten und zu seinem Platz laufen. Wieder einmal bewunderte er diesen anmutigen Gang und diese schlanke Gestalt. Dieser Junge war einfach göttlich!  
  
"Harry! Jetzt sag doch endlich was!", sagte Ron genervt und holte den Angesprochenen in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
  
"Wwas?", machte dieser irritiert und zwang seinen Blick gewaltsam von dem Blonden.  
  
"Ich hab dich schon dreimal gefragt, was du heut Nachmittag gemacht hast, aber es scheint am Slytherin-Tisch ja wichtigeres zu geben. Wieso bist du eigentlich so spät gekommen?", wollte der Rothaarige wissen und auch Hermine blickte ihn neugierig an.  
  
"Oh ...ähm ... ich war mit Sirius und Remus am See. Wir haben uns etwas unterhalten. Nichts weiter.", versuchte sich Harry herauszureden.  
  
"Und das lenkt dich jetzt noch so sehr ab, dass du uns völlig ignorierst?", fragte Hermine etwas pikiert.  
  
"Ähm, nein. Ich war in Gedanken woanders ... bei ... bei den Hausaufgaben. Genau. Ich ... entschuldigt. Wie war es in Hogsmead?" Harry wusste, dass seine Ausrede lausig klang und wechselte schnell das Thema. Zum Glück gingen seine beiden Freunde darauf ein und erzählten begeistert von ihrem Nachmittag. Harry hörte allerdings nur mit halbem Ohr hin und warf nur ab und zu ein "Hm", "Aja" oder "Toll" ein. In Gedanken war er schon wieder bei Draco. Er wusste, was er für ihn empfand und auch was Draco für ihn selbst fühlte. Doch wie sollte es mit ihnen weiter gehen? Wenn sie schon bei so etwas wie einfachem Blickkontakt am Essenstisch scheiterten, weil andere das miss- beziehungsweise richtig verstehen könnten. Wie wollten sie dann je eine Beziehung aufbauen? Aber genau das war es, was Harry sich sehnlichst wünschte. Er wollte immer so mit Drac zusammen sein, wie er es bei Ron und Hermine sah. Die zwei konnten Hand in Hand durch die Schule laufen, sich überall küssen, wo sie wollten und sich genau so verliebt benehmen, wie sie waren. Warum durften er und Draco das nicht?  
  
Nur weil sie Feinde zu sein hatten? Oder weil sie beide Jungs waren?  
  
Harry seufzte, was ihm einen seltsamen Blick seiner Freunde einbrachte.  
  
"Ich geh ins Bett. Ich bin müde. Bis morgen dann.", murmelte der Bebrillte und stand auf.  
  
"Aber du hast doch fast nichts gegessen.", protestierte Hermine und wollte ihn zurück halten. Doch Harry wand sich aus ihrem Griff und verließ eilig die Halle. Er musste etwas allein sein.  
  
*****  
  
"Was meinst du, sind sie zusammen, oder nicht? Harry sieht so deprimiert aus.", meinte Remus nachdenklich und Sirius flüsterte ihm zu: "Ich weiß auch nicht. Aber Draco scheint auch nicht grad glücklich zu sein. Wenn er Harry abserviert hätte, würde er sich doch wie immer wie der König der Welt aufführen. Vielleicht haben sie nur entdeckt, was wir auch bemerken mussten - dass eine solch ungewöhnliche Beziehung nicht leicht ist."  
  
"Ja zumal die zwei ja früher, und offiziell ja auch noch, Feinde waren und sind. Wir werden es wohl erst im Unterricht morgen sehen.", stimmte Remus zu und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Besorgt war er trotzdem ein wenig und seiner zweiten Hälfte ging es sicher nicht anders.  
  
*****  
  
Oha! Was sahen denn seine Augen da! Da hatte sich doch nicht etwa jemand seine Sahneschnitte angelacht? So wie Draco auf dem Stuhl saß, bemerkte er genau, dass etwas vorgefallen war. Und Harry benahm sich ebenfalls merkwürdig. Das würde er beobachten müssen. Vielleicht entwickelte sich daraus ja etwas, was er für seine eigenen Pläne nutzen konnte! An Harry kam er sowieso nicht heran. Jedenfalls nicht so unauffällig, dass er ihn töten konnte und dann schuldfrei ausging, was ihm am liebsten wäre. Also konnte er diese neue Situation auch erst mal auskundschaften und sehen, ob sich daraus etwas Nettes ergab.  
  
*****  
  
Ron atmete leise im Bett nebenan, doch sonst war es ruhig. Viel zu ruhig! Harry konnte trotzdem nicht schlafen. Vielleicht war es auch gerade die Stille, die das verhinderte. Er hatte sich schlafend gestellt, als die anderen so langsam ins Bett getrudelt waren, doch seit dem waren schon zwei Stunden vergangen.  
  
Es musste schon nach Mitternacht sein. Verdammt. Wieso konnte er nicht einschlafen? Natürlich wusste Harry den Grund! Draco! Der blonde Engel ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Seine zarten Lippen und die weiche, warme Haut, die er am Abend unter dessen grünem Hemd erahnt hatte, ließen ihn einfach nicht mehr los. Er hatte diesen Duft nach Sommer gerochen und war nun fast süchtig danach. Wieso war er eigentlich hier im Gryffindor-Schlafraum und Draco unten allein in den Kerkern?  
  
Ehe sich der Schwarzhaarige bewusst wurde, was er tat, hatte er auch schon den Tarnumhang hervorgesucht und schlich die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter. Es war niemand mehr wach, nur die Fette Dame meckerte ein wenig, als er sie störte. Harry ließ keine Zweifel zu. Er wusste einfach, dass das was er da tat richtig war.  
  
Doch als er barfuß und unsichtbar vor der Rüstung stand, die den Eingang zu den Slytherins bewachte, fragte er sich doch ernsthaft, was er hier eigentlich tat. Er kannte doch das Passwort nicht. Wie sollte er da hier hinein kommen. Außerdem war es verdammt kalt in dem Gemäuer - trotz der spätsommerlichen Jahreszeit.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Harry Schritte und wich erschrocken an die Wand zurück. Es gab kein Versteck hier und zum Weglaufen war es zu spät. Wer auch immer da kam, würde ihn trotz des Umhanges hören können, wenn er floh. Harry erwartete deprimiert jeden Augenblick von Snape oder Filch aufgespürt zu werden, als plötzlich Kyle um die Ecke bog. Er war vollständig bekleidet und an ihm haftete noch der Geruch von Nacht. Was wollte der Junge denn um diese Zeit draußen?  
  
Doch Harry war das nur Recht. Lauschend presste er sich an die Wand und schnappte das Gemurmelte Passwort wunschgemäß auf. Trotz seiner protestierenden Füße, die sich mittlerweile wie Eisblöcke anfühlten, wartete er noch einige Minuten, bis er sicher war, dass Kyle wahrscheinlich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden war. Erst dann trat er zu der Rüstung, sprach das Passwort und schlüpfte durch die entstandene Öffnung.  
  
Der Raum dahinter war wirklich leer. Doch nun stand Harry vor dem Problem, dass er nicht wusste, wo Draco schlief. Ihm blieb die Wahl zwischen drei Türen und der Treppe, die sicher zum Mädchenschlafsaal führte. Die erste erwies sich als Bad und die zweite führte in den Schlafraum, in dem Harry aber nur Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Kyle und noch zwei Jungen erkannte. Kein Draco! Hatte er etwa ein eigenes Zimmer. Das würde die Sache natürlich wesentlich vereinfachen. Tatsächlich entdeckte Harry Draco in dem dritten Zimmer. Es war recht klein, aber wesentlich gemütlicher eingerichtet, als der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Ein Schreibtisch und ein Sessel vor dem Kamin füllten das Zimmer zusammen mit dem Bett fast völlig aus, doch es wirkte auch nicht wirklich überladen. Leise schloss der Gryffindor die Tür hinter sich und schlich auf das Bett zu. Er hatte nicht wirklich gewusst, was er hier eigentlich tun wollte, doch diese Entscheidung wurde ihm von dem Blonden abgenommen.  
  
Auch dieser hatte nicht geschlafen und drehte sich nun zu dem Eindringling herum. Nur sah er nichts.  
  
"Wer...wer ist da?", fragte er aufmerksam und schreckte unwillkürlich zurück, als Harrys Gesicht und dann der restliche Körper aus dem Nichts erschien. Verlegen lächelnd stand der Schwarzhaarige da und drehte den Umhang in der Hand. Schön. Soweit so gut, und was nun?  
  
Doch wieder ergriff Draco die Initiative. Erfreut stand er auf und eilte nur mit einer langen Pyjamahose bekleidet auf Harry zu.  
  
"Wie kommst du denn hier her? Ich hab die ganze Zeit überlegt, wie ich es hinkriege, dich aus deinem Schlafsaal zu entführen, aber du vereinfachst die Sache mit deinem Kommen beträchtlich." Damit umarmte der Blonde ihn stürmisch und schon fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
Harry hatte so viel fragen, so viel sagen wollen, doch nun war sein Mund gefüllt mit dieser süßen Feuchte, er roch diesen Duft nach Sommer und spürte die Wärme Dracos durch seinen dünnen Schlafanzug.  
  
Er kam gar nicht auf die Idee, zu protestieren, als der Slytherin ihn zum Bett zog und ihn und sich selbst sanft in die Lacken beförderte ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Draco rollte sich auf ihn und umarmte ihn streichelnd, während er jeden Winkel seiner Mundhöhle erforschte. Dann ließ er Harrys Zunge zu sich ein und genoss deren tastende, genießende Bewegungen. Als sie keine Luft mehr bekamen trennten sie sich gezwungener Maßen, doch Draco ersetzte die verlorene Zunge durch jedes bisschen Haut, was er an Harry finden konnte. Stück für Stück knöpfte er dessen Oberteil auf und verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen mit sanften Küssen und feuchter Zunge. Als wollte er keinen Zentimeter der gebräunten Haut verschonen, liebkoste er Harry, welcher nur stöhnend daliegen und genießen konnte. Er spürte, dass er schon längst hart war und Dracos Schritt rieb sich verräterisch über seinen Oberschenkel. Plötzlich spürte er einen heißen Lichtbogen der Lust, der wie Feuer durch seine Eingeweide raste. Mit einem heiseren Schrei bäumte sich Harry auf und dem Mund entgegen, der seinen Nippel zärtlich und begierig liebkoste. Draco lächelte und wiederholte das Spiel mit der anderen Brustwarze. Wieder bäumte sich Harry auf und Draco nutzte das um ihm sein Hemd ganz aus zu ziehen. Noch mehr freie Haut!  
  
Draco wanderte zu Harrys Ohr und ließ seine Zunge verheißungsvoll hineingleiten, während seine Finger sanft über die Arme des Gryffindors streichelten und Gänsehaut verursachten. Dann wanderte er mit seiner Zunge an Harrys Achselhöhle vorbei und hinterließ eine feuchte Spur an dessen Seite, die bis zu Bauchnabel reichte. Sein Atem, der diese Feuchte traf, rief bei Harry erneut Hitze und Kälte gleichzeitig hervor. Gott war das gut!  
  
Harry musste sich beherrschen, nicht gleich jetzt zu kommen und dabei waren sie noch halb angezogen.  
  
"Drac...bitte!"  
  
"Was bitte?", fragte dieser mit lustgetränkter Stimme und streichelte mit seinen Händen über Harrys muskulösen Oberkörper.  
  
Harry konnte nur verzweifelt seufzen: "Nimm mich!"  
  
Kurz stoppte der Slytherin und sah seinem Geliebten ernst in die Augen. "Bist du sicher?"  
  
Schon allein diese Frage, die so viel Sorge und Aufrichtigkeit offenbarte, trieb Harry ein Stück weiter in Richtung Klippe und er konnte nur nicken. Oh ja! Er war sich noch nie einer Sache so sicher gewesen, wie dieser.  
  
Doch Draco ließ sich quälend viel Zeit. Er rutschte etwas nach oben um Harry erneut tief zu küssen und rief seine Erektion in der Pyjamahose aufreizend an Harrys eigener. Harry keuchte in Dracos Mund und krallte sich verzweifelt an dessen Oberkörper fest. Das war zuviel. Stöhnend ergoss sich der Gryffindor in seine Hose und erst, als das Klingeln in seinen Ohren nachgelassen hatte und er wieder etwas klarer denken konnte, bemerkte er, dass auch Dracos Erektion wesentlich kleiner war. Harry grinste in den Mund des anderen und schob ihn dann etwas von sich.  
  
"Da hatte es wohl jemand nötig.", stellte der Slytherin fest, doch Harry konnte nur lächeln.  
  
"Dito. Aber ich hoffe doch, dass das noch nicht alles war. Meine Bitte bleibt bestehen."  
  
Draco lächelte verführerisch: "Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich mir das entgehen lasse. Ich kann noch immer nicht begreifen, dass das hier wirklich passiert."  
  
Doch seine Taten straften ihn eindeutig Lügen, denn er küsste und liebkoste Harry erneut und sehr real.  
  
"Ich weiß ... mir geht es ähnlich. Und ich ... ich frage mich wie es weitergeht." Die Worte des Gryffindors kamen nur stockend und von kurzem Stöhnen unterbrochen, wenn Draco ihn wieder aufreizend berührte.  
  
"Nun ... ich glaub nicht, dass es besonders gut ist, Händchen haltend durch die Schule zu laufen." Dracos Hände wanderten zu Harrys Schenkelinnenseiten und streichelten dort über den störenden Stoff. Dann rutschte er etwas nach unten und lies Harry seine Zunge durch den Stoff spüren. Als er nach einiger Zeit wieder zu dem atemlosen Gryffindor nach oben kroch und ihn küsste, konnte dieser sich selbst schmecken.  
  
"Du schmeckst gut. Ich möchte mehr von dir.", flüsterte Draco und öffnete quälend langsam Harrys Pyjamahose.  
  
"Also sollten wir es .... uh ... geheim halten?" Harry hob seinen Hintern etwas von der Matratze, damit Draco den Stoff leichter herunterbekam, doch die Kombination aus Erregung, nassem Tuch und langsamen Bewegungen war schon wieder fast zu viel für ihn.  
  
Der Blonde ließ die Hose zu Boden fallen und entkleidete sich ebenfalls, der verlangenden Blicke Harrys bewusst.  
  
"Ja, das wäre wohl das beste. Ich glaub nicht, dass deine Freunde begeistert sind, wenn sie erfahren, mit wem Sankt Potter zusammen ist. Und mein Vater würde mich lynchen. Aber genug davon. Ich sehe hier etwas, was viel interessanter ist. Glaubst du, ich kann das ausprobieren, auch wenn es geheim bleiben muss?" Gespielt unsicher schaute der Slytherin dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Augen, doch dieser konnte nur nicken. Ja, er wollte Draco in sich, sich in Draco - alles gleichzeitig und für die Ewigkeit.  
  
Draco ließ sich wieder auf Harry gleiten und kurze Momente lagen sie einfach nur da und spürten die Haut des anderen auf ihrer eigenen. Ihre Erektionen pressten aufeinander und beide spürten das Pulsieren. Es war, als wären sie eine getrennte Einheit, die im gleichen Takt schlug, aber zwei Körper bewohnte und die sich verzweifelt nach Vereinigung sehnte.  
  
Langsam schob sich Draco etwas auf und ab und rieb sich an Harrys Schritt. Beide stöhnten verlangend und sie fanden sich erneut in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Harrys Finger fuhren tastend und liebkosend über Dracos Rücken und Hintern bis zu dessen Anus. Doch der Slytherin entzog sich den Fingern, die Einlass begehrten und schob seinen Körper nach unten. Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen und wartete was geschah, doch als sich die feuchte Wärme von Dracos Mund um seinen Penis schloss holte er keuchend Luft und starrte an die Decke, ohne etwas zu sehen.  
  
Die massierenden Lippen und die streichelnde Zunge waren wie eine kleine Sensation. Der Slytherin bewegte seinen Kopf in einem abgehackten Rhythmus hoch und runter und trieb Harry immer weiter zu der Klippe, die er schon einmal hinab gesprungen war. Draco blies wiederholt in den Spalt an Harrys Spitze und trieb den Schwarzhaarigen fast in den Wahnsinn.  
  
"Gott, Dracooo....!", schrie Harry gequält und voller Lust und kam erneut. Wie ein Erdbeben lief es durch seinen Körper und das Epizentrum befand sich genau in Dracos Mund. Dieser schluckte den Saft, den ihm sein Geliebter schenkte, bis zum letzten Tropfen und zog seinen Kopf dann etwas zurück. Dabei atmete er ein und erzeugte eine heiße Flutwelle, die Harrys empfindlichen Körper durchlief und seine Erektion schon wieder halb hart werden ließ.  
  
"Hm... Du kannst wohl nie genug kriegen.", stellte Draco amüsiert fest und knabberte mit den Zähnen an der Innenseite von Harrys Schenkeln.  
  
"Nein ... von dir nie... ah!" Stöhnend zwang er Draco wieder zu sich und erhaschte seinen eigenen Geschmack in dessen Mund.  
  
"Bitte Draco....nimm mich!", flehte der Gryffindor und der Angesprochene ließ sich auch nicht mehr lange bitten.  
  
"Wie Ihr befehlt, Mylord!" Wieder zierte dieses verführerische Grinsen das blasse Gesicht und Harry war der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt. Dieses Lächeln gehörte nur ihm allein und es war nur durch ihn entstanden - nur für ihn.  
  
Harry wurde durch Dracos Hand, die neben seinem Kopf in einer Schublade kramte, etwas abgelenkt und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, was der Blonde hervor holte.  
  
"Gleitgel. Ich bin etwas früher drauf gekommen, welches Geschlecht ich bevorzuge. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich dein Geschlecht jedem Wesen vorziehen werde."  
  
Der Blonde schmierte sich etwas Gel auf die Hand und küsste Harry dann erneut. Sein Knie schob die langen Beine des Gryffindor etwas auseinander, so dass der Slytherin zwischen ihnen lag und sich Harrys Schwanz gegen dessen Bauch rieb. Dracos Hand wanderte an Harrys Körper entlang, eine kühle Gelspur hinterlassend und streichelte kurz über das empfindliche Fleisch von Harrys Lenden. Dann drang plötzlich ein schlanker Finger in seinen Anus ein und ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Unterkörper aus. Doch der Finger bewegte sich nicht und Harry entspannte sich wieder. Draco zwang Harrys Kopf zu sich hinunter um einen neuen Kuss zu bekommen, während sich der Finger langsam bewegte und immer tiefer stieß. Der Schmerz wurde immer größer, bis plötzlich eine Welle der Erregung durch Harrys Körper schwemmte und ihm fast die Sinne raubte.  
  
"Gott...." Stöhnend lag Harry da und genoss den sich nun schneller bewegenden Finger in sich einfach. Der Schmerz war nur noch schwach spürbar. Viel klarer war diese Lust, immer wenn Draco ganz tief in ihn stieß.  
  
Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch Harrys Körper, als Draco sanft in sein Nippel bis und Wellen des Feuers durch seinen Körper schickte. Den zweiten Finger, der plötzlich in ihm war, bemerkte er erst, als sich Dracos Hand wieder bewegte und die Finger weitend in ihn hinein und wieder hinaus glitten. Auch beim dritten Finger lenkte der Slytherin seinen Lover wieder ab und dann meinte er, Harry genug geweitet zu haben. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht mehr lange beherrschen. Dieser stöhnende Gryffindor unter ihm strahlte so viel Lust und Verlangen aus, dass ihn der Anblick beinah um den Verstand brachte. Er roch nach Wald und Regen und Sex und sah mit seinen verschrubbelten Haaren und dem geröteten Gesicht wie Unschuld und pure Sünde gleichzeitig aus.  
  
Draco konnte einfach nicht mehr warten und auch Harry wollte es, wie nichts auf der Welt. Sanft zog er seine feuchten Finger aus Harrys warmer Enge und kniete sich hin. Großzügig verteilte er Gel auf seinem Glied, denn er wollte seinem Harry so wenig weh tun wie möglich. Der Slytherin schob Harrys Beine auf seine Schultern und positionierte sich dann an Harrys geweitetem Muskelring.  
  
"Entspann dich.", flüsterte er und küsste Harry tief und lustvoll. Gleichzeitig presste seine Hand einen von Harrys Brustwarzen, so dass automatisch ein Lichtbogen aus Lust durch den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen fuhr und von dem Schmerz bei Dracos Eindringen ablenkte. Harry war warm und eng, doch er weitete sich gut und nahm ihn sofort erfreut auf. Kurz stoppte Draco und ließ den anderen sich an dieses Gefühl in ihm gewöhnen, doch als sich Harry gegen ihn bewegte und versuchte, ihn noch tiefer in sich zu ziehen, wusste er, dass sie beide bereit waren.  
  
Harry schlang seine Beine um Dracos Körper und dieser legte sich so auf ihn, dass er ihn gleichzeitig küssen und verwöhnen konnte. Seine ersten Stöße waren sanft, langsam und zum eingewöhnen. Doch sie beide waren nahe am Höhepunkt und so konnte er sich nicht lang zurück halten. Und Harry wollte das auch nicht. Er konnte gar nicht genug von der festen Masse bekommen, die immer wieder tief in ihn eindrang. Er wünschte sich, völlig von Draco ausgefüllt zu werden und genoss dessen verschwitzten Körper über sich, der sich rhythmisch bewegte und seinen Penis damit ebenfalls massierte. Immer wieder stieß der Slytherin in Harry und trieb sie beide auf einer Flutwelle der Lust über die Klippe.  
  
Mit einem leisen Schrei ergoss sich Harry zwischen sie und Draco brach stöhnend über ihm zusammen und vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Hals.  
  
Keuchend lagen sie minutenlang da und genossen einfach den Nachhall, doch als sich Draco aus Harry zurückziehen wollte, stoppte dieser den Blonden.  
  
"Nicht. Ich glaub ich bin süchtig nach dir. Geh noch nicht!" Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete den betörenden Duft seines Dracs ein. Dazu kam der verführerische Geruch von Sex und Sperma und beide konnten ihren Gefühlen nicht widerstehen. Der Slytherin küsste den Gryffindor tief und begann sich erneut in ihm zu bewegen. Schon beim ersten Stoß waren sie beide wieder vollständig hart und genossen die Vereinigung wie zuvor. Dieses Mal gingen sie es jedoch langsamer an. Draco stieß zwar immer wieder tief in Harry, doch er stoppte, nachdem er sich entfernt hatte, so dass nur noch seine Spitze in Harrys Hintern war. Dann pfählte er seinen Geliebten wieder zärtlich auf und ließ seine Hand langsam über Harrys Bauch zwischen ihre Unterkörper gleiten. Es war feucht und warm dort unten, und Harrys Penis war geschmeidig und erwartungsvoll aufgerichtet. Simultan zu seinen nun doch etwas schneller werdenden Stößen pumpte Draco Harry und trieb sie wieder die Klippe entlang. Doch kurz vor dem Sprung stoppte er völlig.  
  
Harry wollte schon protestieren, als er begriff, was der Blonde tat. Nach einigen Minuten klang ihre Erregung etwas ab und Draco begann das Spiel von neuem. Er schaffte es noch zwei weitere Male, sich zurück zu halten, bis er spürte, dass es dieses Mal nicht mehr gehen würde. Deshalb stieß er nun immer schneller und fester in Harry und bewegte seine Hand im gleichen steigenden Tempo. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide erneut gleichzeitig ihren Höhepunkt erreichten und in die Schlucht stürzten. Harrys Bauch kollabierte, als er sich in Dracos Hand entlud und gegen dessen Bauchhöhle spritzte. Auch Draco brach beinahe wieder über seinem Gryffindor zusammen, doch er fing sich im letzten Moment. Sanft zog er sich aus Harry zurück, welcher sich plötzlich unglaublich leer fühlte. Befriedigt und traurig schloss er die Augen. Er hatte sich gewünscht für immer eins mit Draco zu sein, doch offensichtlich war das nicht möglich.  
  
Augenblicke später spürte er eine warme Zunge, die über seinen Bauch fuhr und die klebrige Flüssigkeit aufleckte. Gleichzeitig pirschten sich zwei warme, schlanke Finger in ihn vor und ersetzten die unbefriedigende Leere. Als Draco fertig war schob er sich zu Harry hinauf, und umarmte ihn fest. Der Gryffindor kuschelte sich seufzend an seinen Lover und genoss dessen Geruch, Wärme und Geborgenheit.  
  
"Ich liebe dich!", drang es flüsternd an sein Ohr und Harry lächelte.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch. Aber ich beantrage, dich morgen auch kosten zu dürfen." Harry war schon fast ins Reich der Träume abgedriftet, als er spürte, wie Draco sie beide zudeckte. Er war im Paradis.  
  
******  
  
"Du solltest jetzt besser gehen.", flüsterte Draco enttäuscht aber auch entschieden. Es war Montag morgen und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die ersten Slytherins aufstehen würden. Und es wäre nicht gut, wenn sich Harry dann noch in Dracs Bett befand.  
  
Harry saugte noch einmal kräftig an dem besten Stück des Slytherins, was diesem ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte und tauchte dann unter der Bettdecke hervor.  
  
"Ja, leider hast du Recht. Aber ich darf wiederkommen, nicht?"  
  
Der Blonde grinste und beugte sich zu dem knieenden Gryffindor.  
  
"Denkst du ich lass dich wieder gehen!? Du gehörst mir und ich verlange gerade zu, dass du wieder hier her kommst. Außer natürlich, du möchtest, dass ich dich in deinem Gemeinschaftsschlafraum besuche und wir Weasley und dem Rest eine einmalige Show bieten." Damit küsste er Harry und schubste ihn dann von Bett.  
  
"Das würdest du sogar tun! Aber ich denke, wir beide haben gute Gründe, unsere Beziehung geheim zu halten. Und solange ich bei dir übernachten kann, ist dass nicht so ein großes Problem. Obwohl ich mich am Tag sicher einsam fühlen werde." Harry zog seinen Pyjama wieder an und legte sich den Tarnumhang um die Schultern. Bevor er ging, drängte er sich noch ein letztes Mal an den Slytherin, umarmte ihn fest und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Dann gab er ihm einen kleinen Klaps auf den nackten Po und machte sich ganz unsichtbar. Vorsichtig schlich er durch den noch leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und verließ dann leise die Kerker.  
  
Sie hatten nicht besprochen, wie sie nun weiter vorgingen, doch eigentlich gab es da auch keine unbeantworteten Fragen. Niemand durfte von ihnen wissen, dass war in ihrem gegenseitigen Interesse. Also würden sie sich weiterhin tagsüber ignorieren, auch wenn das Harry schwer fallen würde. Doch er war sich sicher, dass er nicht mehr mit Draco streiten konnte, wie auch die letzten Wochen, und der Schwarzhaarige konnte nur hoffen, dass das keinem auffiel. Das einzige Problem waren wohl Ron und Hermine. Alle anderen hatten sich bis jetzt relativ damit abgefunden, dass sich die beiden Erzfeinde aus dem Weg gingen, nur seine beiden Freunde hatten Fragen gestellt. Nun vielleicht konnte er auch sie täuschen.  
  
Doch als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, traf er schon auf 50 % des Problems. Hermine kam gerade in voller Montur die Treppe herunter und strebte auf das Portal zu, als sich eben dieses öffnete, scheinbar ohne das jemand eintrat. Verblüfft und irritiert blieb das Mädchen stehen und blickte sich kurz um.  
  
Dann fragte sie leise: "Harry?" und stellte sich so, dass er unmöglich an ihr vorbei kam, ohne sie zu berühren oder etwas zu überklettern und Lärm zu machen. Seufzend nahm der Gryffindor den Umhang ab und sah seine Freundin herausfordernd an. Er würde ihr garantiert nichts erzählen.  
  
Als Hermine ihren Freund nur im Schlafanzug und barfuß sah, erbleichte sie etwas.  
  
"Harry! Sag nicht, du warst so draußen. Es ist kein Hochsommer mehr....du holst dir noch den Tod!"  
  
"Tja, das hab ich hinterher auch gemerkt.", versuchte der Angesprochene einen Scherz, doch Herm ging nicht darauf ein.  
  
Misstrauisch fragte sie: "Wo warst du eigentlich. Draußen sicher nicht. So verrückt bist nicht mal du..... Sag mal, was ist das?" Damit kam das Mädchen etwas näher und inspizierte Harrys Hals beängstigend genau. Mist! Er hatte noch keinen Spiegel gesehen, was wenn....  
  
"Ein Knutschfleck, und was für einer. Harry, WO warst du?", bestätigte Hermine seine Befürchtungen.  
  
"Ähm.... ich war .... aus?!", verlegen versuchte sich Harry an ihr vorbeizudrängen, doch sie hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
  
"Harry. Seit wann verschweigst du mir etwas? Ich bin mit Ron in einer festen Beziehung, schon vergessen. Ich werd dir wirklich nicht den Kopf abreißen, wenn du eine Freundin hast. Ich hoffe das weißt du! Also wer ist es?"  
  
"Ich .... sorry Herm, aber ich glaub nicht, dass es so gut ist, dir das zu sagen. Erstens wirst du es auf keinen Fall gut heißen und außerdem will ich nicht, dass jemand anderes es erfährt. Weder du, noch Ron, noch sonst irgendjemand. Ihr habt doch auch ewig gebraucht, bis ihr euch eure Liebe eingestanden habt. Bitte lass mir auch etwas Zeit. Ich bin zwar verliebt und sogar ziemlich glücklich, aber ich bin noch nicht bereit, dass ganz Hogwarts zu sagen."  
  
Gut. Nah genug an der Wahrheit, aber nicht verfänglich. Harry wusste genau, dass er Hermine, nun da sie etwas bemerkt hatte, nichts mehr vormachen konnte. Und im Lügen war er noch nie gut gewesen. Also war die annähernde Wahrheit noch am besten. Sollten sie sich doch nach einem Mädchen umkucken, was ihm schöne Augen machte. Das lenkte sie vielleicht sogar von Draco und ihm ab.  
  
"Du glaubst, weil du der Harry Potter bist, oder was? Denkst du, dass sie dem Mädchen unterstellen, dich nur zu mögen weil du berühmt bist? Willst du sie schützen?", fragte Hermine. Sie hatte den Köder also geschluckt.  
  
"Nein ... wie kommst du darauf? Nein, ich möchte es einfach noch etwas geheim halten, dass ist alles. Sorry...ich muss jetzt unter die Dusche, ehe noch mehr mitkriegen, dass ich nicht da war. Sag Ron bitte nichts, okay?!" Etwas verblüfft war Harry schon von Hermines Vermutung, doch es war eigentlich egal. Sie würde sein seltsames Verhalten Draco gegenüber mit etwas Glück darauf schieben, dass seine Freundin aus der Umgebung des Slytherin war. Dann wäre auch das geregelt. Und Harry brauchte jetzt wirklich eine Dusche.  
  
---------- Na, wie war die Szene. Ich finde, der Lemon ist wirklich richtig gut und detailreich geworden!!!! *froi* Also mir gefällt er zumindest!  
  
Na egal. Bis zum nächsten Pitel!  
  
Fly  
  
(Ich verzieh mich jetzt wieder und stell mir noch n paar weitere Nächte der beiden vor.. *giggle* Aber in den Genuss kommt ihr leider nicht. Ich hab Drac versprochen, nix zu schreiben, wenn ich dafür mit ner Video-cam bei sein darf.. *Kamerarauskram**lol*) 


	7. Vermutungen

Hey!! Ich meld mich auch mal wieder. Trotz Unistress und Vorbereitungen für die Einweihungsparty einer Freundin hab ich das nächste Pitel hingekriegt. *stolzsei*  
  
Und endlich kommen auch Ron und Hermine mal wieder zu Wort. Ich vernachlässige die zwei in meinen anderen Storys ja ziemlich, aber außer zum Rumspionieren kann ich sie einfach nicht gebrauchen. *seufz*  
  
@all: Danke für die Reviews, obwohl es ruhig ein paar mehr sein könnten.. Ich will ja nich meckern (Würde mir doch niiiie einfallen.) aber vielleicht sollte ich an ner mindest-Review-Zahl überlegen.. *lol* Nee, nur n Scherz . vielleicht.  
  
Ergo: Schreibt mehr Reviews!!!!  
  
Oh! Stimmt, Harry und Drac kamen recht schnell zusammen und ins Bett.. Aber sie hatten ja auch die ganzen Ferien Zeit, drüber nachzudenken, ob und was sie empfinden. Und ich meine, wenn diese beiden aufeinander zugehen und über Gefühle reden, meinen sie es ernst.. Nicht oder?! Also ist das ganze doch nicht so weit hergeholt. Und außerdem *irrlach* bin ich der ALLMÄCHTIGE Autor.. Ich darf das. *kicher*  
  
Okay, genug gelabert! Enjoy!  
  
Aufopferung  
  
7. Vermutungen  
  
Erste Stunde war Zaubertränke gewesen und Harry hatte sie wider erwarten gut überstanden. Danach waren nur noch Fächer ohne die Slytherin gekommen, was wesentlich leichter war. Wenn man das Objekt seiner Begierde nicht dauernd vor Augen hatte, kam man nämlich viel weniger auf die Idee, dieses ständig verträumt anzusehen, blöd zu grinsen in Erinnerung an die Nacht und seine Freunde permanent zu ignorieren.  
  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen einfacher. Harry und Draco gingen sich weiterhin aus dem Weg und da die anderen das schon gewöhnt waren, fiel es auch niemandem groß auf. Nachts schlich sich Harry dann immer zu den Kerkern und verbrachte die Stunden bei seinem Geliebten. Nicht selten schlief er in dessen Armen ein und musste sich Morgens durchs Schulhaus schleichen, doch der Tarnumhang vereinfachte das ganze sichtbar. Nur Hermine und auch Ron sahen ihren Freund immer etwas skeptisch und neugierig an. Natürlich hatte das Mädchen ihren Geliebten eingeweiht und auch Ron bemerkte, dass Harrys Bett nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Doch sie hatten keine Anhaltspunkte, wer die heimliche Liebe Harrys war und sie wollten auch nicht zu offensichtlich herumschnüffeln. Es ging sie ja eigentlich nichts an. Trotzdem machten sie sich ihre Gedanken.  
  
Zwei Wochen vergingen recht ruhig, ohne das irgendetwas außergewöhnliches geschah.  
  
Remus und Sirius beobachteten die beiden früheren Feinde gut genug, um zu wissen, woran sie waren. Immerhin wussten sie, wonach sie suchen mussten, doch sie blieben die einzigen, die etwas wussten - fast jedenfalls.  
  
Noch eine Person wusste von Harrys und Dracos Beziehung. Anfangs war es nur eine Vermutung, doch er hatte mittlerweile Übung im unbemerkten Beschatten von Harry Potter, so dass er die Blicke und Gesten bemerkte, die kein anderer sah. Das war gut, sehr gut. In seinem Kopf reifte nämlich langsam ein Plan, wie er an Draco herankam. Und Harry würde eine nicht unwesentliche Rolle darin spielen. Das versprach interessant zu werden.  
  
*******  
  
"Was meinst du Herm. Was ist mit Harry los? Wer ist wohl die Glückliche, die ihn erobern konnte. Ich hab nicht bemerkt, dass irgendeine ihn schmachtend angekuckt hat, oder sowas.", überlegte Ron bei seinem Ausflug zum See, den er mit Hermine jeden Freitag abend unternahm.  
  
"Nun du hast ja meine Blicke zu dir früher auch nicht bemerkt ...", stichelte das Mädchen und zog sich einen Klaps auf den Hintern zu, der in einer warmen Umarmung endete.  
  
"Nein stimmt. Trotzdem mach ich mir irgendwie Sorgen. Ich weiß auch nicht. Soetwas vor uns geheim zu halten, ist sonst eigentlich nicht Harrys Art. Ich frag mich, ob da wirklich ein Mädchen ist, oder ob er uns das nur vorspielt, damit wir anderes nicht sehen. Was ist, wenn er Probleme hat, vor denen er uns schützen zu müssen glaubt. Wir sollten ihn noch mal ausführlich befragen."  
  
Hermine schüttelte jedoch mit dem Kopf: "Das hat keinen Zweck. Er will nichts sagen. Aber du hast recht. Ich hab auch ein ungutes Gefühl, schon allein, weil Malfoy da mit drin hängt. Anfangs dachte ich, Harrys heimliche Freundin ist eine Slytherin, weshalb er mit Malfoy besser auskommt. Das würde erklären, dass sie sich nicht mehr streiten. Doch inzwischen denke ich, dass da was anderes dahinter steckt."  
  
"Aber was sollen wir tun, wenn er es nicht freiwillig sagt?", grübelte Ron laut. Als seine Freundin nicht antwortete, sah er zu ihr hinunter und stutzte.  
  
"Du weißt doch was!" Tatsächlich kaute Hermine überlegend auf ihrer Unterlippe, als wüsste sie nicht, ob sie das tun sollte, was ihr Gehirn ihr sagte. Entschlossen blickte sie Ron dann jedoch an.  
  
"Ich hab gestern einen Zauber herausgesucht, der uns helfen könnte. Aber ich fühl mich nicht wohl dabei, Harry nach zu spionieren. Er hat extra gesagt, er will es nicht. Was, wenn wir uns unnötig Gedanken machen?....."  
  
"Erzähl es mir. Dann können wir immer noch entscheiden.", ermunterte Ron seine Freundin und diese nickte.  
  
"Ein Zauber. Er macht uns so unsichtbar, als würden wir den Tarnumhang tragen. Damit können wir Harry verfolgen und herausfinden, mit wem er sich trifft ohne das er uns sieht. Sollte er den Umhang nehmen, müssen wir zwar die Karte des Rumtreibers nehmen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Harry das bemerken würde. Was meinst du?" Unsicher blickte Hermine Ron an.  
  
"Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass es unloyal klingt, aber ich vertraue Harrys Urteil in letzter Zeit nicht ganz. Ich denke, wir sollten es tun, auch zu seinem Schutz."  
  
"Also heute Nacht?"  
  
"Ja!", bestätigte der Rothaarige und blickte Hermine entschlossen an. Vielleicht war es falsch, was sie taten, doch ihr Gefühl ließ ihnen keine andere Wahl.  
  
******  
  
Es war kurz vor Mitternacht. Harry hatte sich soeben mit dem Tarnumhang über den Schultern aus dem Schlafraum geschlichen und Ron kroch nun auch unter seiner Decke hervor. Leise schlich er zu Harrys Koffer, suchte nach der Karte und ging dann lautlos hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Auch Hermine kam gerade die Treppe herunter, bei der sie lauschend gewartet hatte, bis Harry den Turm verlassen hatte.  
  
"Hast du sie?", flüsterte das Mädchen und Ron nickte. Mit seinem Zauberstab aktivierte er die Karte und die Pünktchen von ihm und Hermine, Harry, einigen Lehrern, Filch und Mrs. Noriss erschienen.  
  
Hermine sprach derweil den Zauberspruch Mimes totales und richtete den Stab dabei auf sich und Ron. Zuerst spürten sie nicht viel, doch als Hermine Rons Hand ergriff, kam ein Kribbeln aus ihrem Zauberstab und breitete sich über ihre beiden Körper auf.  
  
"Also ich kann dich noch sehen!", stellte Ron nicht sehr überzeugt fest, doch Hermine ließ kurz seinen Arm los und war verschwunden.  
  
"Herm, wo...?"  
  
Das Mädchen fasste wieder nach der Hand ihres Freundes und meinte dann: "Wir sehen uns, wenn wir uns berühren, aber sonst sind wir für alle unsichtbar. Selbst Harry unter dem Umhang kann uns nicht sehen. Zeig mal die Karte."  
  
Ron hielt die Karte des Herumtreibers noch immer in der Hand und so war diese auch unsichtbar geworden. Es wär auch auffällig gewesen, wenn sich eine schwebende Karte durch Hogwarts bewegt hätte. Harry hatte wegen Filch kurz anhalten müssen und war somit noch nicht zu weit entfernt. Also folgten seine beiden Freunde ihm unauffällig und holten ihn sogar ein, als er vor dem Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum ankam.  
  
Leise flüsterte Harry das Passwort und ging dann in den grün-silbernen Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
"Woher kennt er das Passwort?", fragte Ron seine Freundin flüsternd, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Sie wollten Harry gerade folgen, als sich die Rüstung wieder öffnete, aber niemand herauskam. Ein Blick auf die Karte bestätigte ihnen, dass das Harry unter dem Umhang war, doch es war noch jemand bei ihm - Draco Malfoy!  
  
*  
  
Dieser Blaise war echt lässtig. Hockte die ganze Zeit in seinem Zimmer rum und war nicht weg zu bekommen, egal wie deutlich er den Rauswurf formulierte. Wahrscheinlich waren seine und Harrys Geräusche in der Nacht doch lauter, als er gedacht hatte und Blaise hatte Verdacht geschöpft. Das war ärgerlich. Dieser blöde Slytherin war offenbar neugierig genug, seinen fast direkten Befehlen zu verschwinden zu trotzen, nur um raus zu finden, mit wem Draco schlief. Und der Blonde konnte schlecht sagen: 'Verschwinde, mein Lover taucht jeden Moment auf.', ohne den Verdacht zu bestätigen. Also wartete er ergeben, bis sich die Tür zu seine Schlafraum unmerklich öffnete. Doch es waren nur Zentimeter. Harry hatte also die Stimmen gehört und Gott sei dank schnell geschalten.  
  
Befehlend schickte Draco Blaise nun doch aus dem Zimmer - laut genug, dass Harry es hören musste und sich in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Als der Slytherin endgültig verschwunden war, öffnete sich die Tür erneut und leise Schritte erklangen.  
  
"Wir sollten nicht hier bleiben. Blaise belauscht uns garantiert und ich hab echt keine Lust ein Hörspiel zu geben.", meinte Draco, Harrys Namen bewusst vermeidend. Wenn Blaise einen Abhörzauber anwandte, konnte er das hier schon hören und der Blonde wollte ihr Geheimnis nicht in Gefahr bringen. Harrys Kopf erschien in der Luft und blickte ihn fragend an, doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. Erklär ich dir später, sollte das heißen. Harry öffnete den Umhang und der Slytherin trat darunter. Er kuschelte sich eng an seinen Geliebten und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam aus dem Slytherin-Turm über die Gänge. Einige Male glaubte Draco Schritte zu hören und auch Harry sah sich immer wieder lauschend um. Sie beide hatten schon oft diese beobachtenden Blicke zu spüren geglaubt, doch niemanden gesehen. Nur fühlte es sich heute anders an. Vielleicht bildeten sie es sich nur ein, doch wenn sie jene Blicke tagsüber und auch manchmal bei heimlichen Treffen irgendwo in Hogwarts spürten, lief es ihnen kalt den Rücken herunter. Es war wie eine Bedrohung. Der Beobachter jetzt war nicht bedrohlich.  
  
"Ach. Das bild ich mir nur ein!", sprach Harry leise das aus, was Draco gerade gedacht hatte. Heimliche Beobachter waren doch Quatsch. Wenn noch jemand einen Tarnumhang besäße, hätte Harry das in all den Jahren, wo er seinen schon benutzt hatte, erfahren. Wenn man sich jahrelang selbst so tarnte, wusste man dann schon, wo man einen Tarnumhang suchen musste, und sie hatten nie etwas entdecken können. Die Schritte nah hinter ihnen, waren sicher nur Einbildung, zumal sie nur ganz selten erklangen.  
  
"Wo wollen wir eigentlich hin?", wollte Harry flüsternd wissen und Draco antwortete ebenso leise: "Astrozimmer." Dieses Zimmer war ideal. Dort hoch verirrte sich so schnell niemand, schon gar nicht Nachts. Diese verrückte Astroprofessorin verbrachte fast ihre ganze Zeit zwei Stockwerke über dem Unterrichtszimmer am Teleskop und kam nie auf die Idee, nach unten zu gehen. Manchmal musste man sie sogar zum Unterricht von dem Ding wegreißen. Die bekam garantiert nichts mit. Und wer würde schon in ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer wollen, außer ihnen beiden.  
  
*  
  
Hermine und Ron hatten sich an Harry und Draco vorbei geschlichen, um eher am Astroturm zu sein. Die Treppe da hinauf war leicht zu übersehen und schwankte immer beängstigend, wenn eine Person drüber ging. Die beiden Jungs würden es auf alle Fälle bemerken, wenn sie ihnen da folgten. Und auch der Eingang zum Turmzimmer war gut zu übersehen und es fiel sicher auf, wenn sich plötzlich kurz nach ihnen die Tür für 'Nichts' öffnete.  
  
Hermine und Ron dachten erst einmal nicht darüber nach, warum sich Harry ausgerechnet mit Draco traf. Offensichtlich hatte ihr Freund gelogen, was das Mädchen anging und die Sorge der beiden Freunde bestätigte sich nun. Eigentlich hatten sie nur herausfinden wollen, mit wem sich Harry traf. Doch nun, da sich sein 'Date' als Malfoy herausstellte, mussten sie einfach lauschen. Sicher hatte Harry Schwierigkeiten, in die Malfoy ihn gebracht hatte und er kam nur raus, wenn er irgendetwas für den Slytherin tat. Vielleicht erfuhren Ron und Hermine, was hier vorging, und konnten ihrem Freund helfen. Das er sich freiwillig mit Malfoy traf, war ja unmöglich.  
  
Das Astrozimmer bestand im Gegensatz zu anderen Zimmern aus weichen Polstersesseln, die in einem Kreis um die kleine Planetenkugel in der Mitte angeordnet waren. Diese Kristallkugel wurde im Unterricht dazu verwendet, alle möglichen Himmelskörper an die Decke und in den Raum zu projezieren. Hermine und Ron suchten sich im Schein ihrer Zauberstäbe ein geeignetes Versteck am anderen Ende des Raumes hinter einigen zusätzlichen Sesseln, als plötzlich die Tür aufging. Muksmäuschen still knieten sie sich hin und beobachteten den Raum, der nur von dem schmalen Lichtstrahl aus dem Gang beleuchtet wurde. Dann fiel die Tür leise zu und es wurde völlig dunkel.  
  
Jemand stieß gegen einen der Sessel und fluchte verhalten - Harry. Dann plötzlich erwachte die Kugel in der Mitte zum Leben und projezierte kleine Sonnen überall in den Raum. Es war eine perfekte Nachbildung der Milchstraße, die Hermine und Ron schon oft im Astrounterricht gesehen hatten. Sie konnten sich nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden Feinde nur hier rauf gekommen waren, um Astro zu machen. Doch die Galaxie spendete genug Licht, dass die zwei Lauscher den Raum wieder überblicken konnten. Harry hatte den Tarnumhang über einen der Sessel gehängt, neben dem Draco noch immer stand. Der Gryffindor ging nun lächelnd auf den Slytherin zu und zog ihn zu sich in den innersten Kreis, genau unter die Milchstraßenprojektion.  
  
Ron fragte sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Wieso offenbarte Harry seinem Feind die Existenz des Tarnumhangs? Wieso waren die zwei allein nachts unterwegs? Was hatte Malfoy gegen ihren Freund in der Hand, dass dieser so friedfertig neben ihm stand und die Galaxie betrachtete? Wieso wehrte sich Harry nicht? Und wieso verdammt lächelte er? Was war hier los?  
  
"Also, was war vorhin los? Blaise war bei dir?", wandte sich der Gryffindor an seinen Freund und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. Diese Galaxienachbildung spendete nicht nur Licht, sie war auch wunderschön - genauso wie Drac. Harry liebte die Stunden hier oben, es war so herrlich romantisch.  
  
"Ja. Er schein irgendwas gemerkt zu haben. Vielleicht hat er auch einen Lauschzauber benutzt, heute Abend hätte er es sicherlich. Er wäre beinahe geplatzt vor Neugierde, als ich ihn immer wieder rauswerfen wollte."  
  
"Also waren wir doch etwas laut? Und Blaise wollte nun wissen, mit wem du dich triffst?", fasste Harry zusammen.  
  
Der Blonde setzte sich neben den Gryffindor, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schloss die Augen. "So ungefähr. Ich muss mal kucken, ob ich einen Schalldämpfungszauber finde. Hier oben ist es zwar auch schön, aber ich finde es bei mir bequemer. Ich hab nur keine Lust, ständig neugierigen Leuten ne Show zu liefern."  
  
Harry seufzte: "Dass sie uns einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen können. Hermine und Ron waren heut auch den ganzen Tag so seltsam. Ich dachte, sie hätten sich mit der Situation abgefunden. Herm hat ein Mädchen hinter meiner nächtlichen Abwesenheit vermutet und ich hab ihr nicht widersprochen ...."  
  
Draco blickte Harry empört an und dieser machte eine abwehrende Geste und grinste.  
  
"....Hey, ich hab es auch nicht bestätigt. Du weißt, dass ich nicht lügen kann. Also hab ich mich so weit wie möglich an die Wahrheit gehalten, aber ich hab nichts erwähnt, was Schlussfolgerungen zulässt. Ich hab gehofft, ein Mädchen lenkt sie von uns ab, aber offenbar haben sie wieder Verdacht geschöpft. Ich denke, ich muss mir was neues einfallen lassen."  
  
"Sie sind ganz schön lästig. Noch schlimmer als Blaise.", bemerkte Draco abfällig und Ron spürte Wut in sich. Wie konnte sich Harry mit so einem Typen zwanglos unterhalten, und dann auch noch über sie? Ein Blick zu Hermine bestätigte ihm, dass auch sie über Harry enttäuscht war, doch das änderte sich mit den nächsten Worten des Schwarzhaarigen.  
  
"Das stimmt nicht. Blaise ist neugierig. Ron und Herm machen sich aber Sorgen um mich. Wir kennen uns seit der ersten Klasse und haben schon ziemlich viel zusammen erlebt. Sie wissen, wenn ich ihnen etwas verheimliche. Und das kam bis jetzt nur vor, wenn ich Probleme hatte, in die ich sie nicht rein ziehen wollte. Kein Wunder, dass sie jetzt wieder so was dahinter vermuten. Mir wäre wohler, wenn ich mit ihnen reden könnte..... Ja ich weiß, du brauchst gar nicht protestieren. Ich hab gesehen, wie sie bei Remus und Sirius reagiert haben. Sie werden es nicht verstehen. Ich hab zwar kein gutes Gefühl dabei, aber es ist besser, wenn sie nichts von uns wissen. Auch wenn es bedeutet, sie anzulügen." Seufzend kuschelte sich Harry wieder in den Sessel und starrte zu den Milliarden Sonnen nach oben. Natürlich hatte er von Remus und Sirius erzählt. Draco hatte die Blicke von Harrys Paten nämlich bemerkt und den Schwarzhaarigen danach gefragt. Und er fühlte sich wohler, wenn Drac seinen Patenonkel und dessen Geliebten nicht mehr so abfällig, sondern sogar mit etwas wie Respekt behandelte.  
  
Hermine und Ron sahen sich hingegen verwundert an. Sirius und Remus? Was würden sie nicht verstehen, was die beiden auch betraf? Doch nicht etwa ....?  
  
Drac beugte sich plötzlich zu Harry hinüber und meinte: "Lass uns das hier genießen, okay? Ich musste einen ganzen Tag auf dich warten!" Damit küsste der Slytherin den anderen leidenschaftlich und Harrys wehrte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Verlangend kletterte er hinüber zu dem Blonden auf die Polster und umarmte ihn zärtlich und streichelnd, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.  
  
Ron wollte erbost dazwischen gehen, doch Hermine hielt ihm den Mund zu, und zwang ihn nach unten und zum zusehen. Ihre Befürchtungen waren bestätigt worden. Doch Draco hatte ihrem Freund keinen Liebeszauber eingegeben und er zwang ihn auch nicht dazu. Harry war freiwillig mit Draco hier oben und wollte den Sex. Das spürte sogar Ron und beruhigte sich vor lauter Verblüffung soweit, dass er mit Hermine beobachtete, was da vor ihnen geschah.  
  
Harry saß auf Dracos Schoß und liebkoste den Blonden zärtlich mit seiner Zunge und seinen Fingern. Dann begann er langsam Dracos Hemd aufzuknöpfen und küsste jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er freilegte.  
  
"Was meinst du, darf ich heut mal probieren, ob ich das auch kann?", flüsterte Harry sanft und zärtlich und blickte den Slytherin forschend an.  
  
Dieser lächelte nach einigem Zögern. "Ich hatte vermutet, dass du irgendwann danach fragst. Warum eigentlich nicht!?" Draco umarmte Harry liebevoll und lies sich dann auch die Hose ausziehen. Ein weiterer tiefer Kuss folgte und der Blonde befreite Harry von seinem Shirt. Dann kletterte der Schwarzhaarige von dem Sessel, und vergrub seinen Kopf in Dracos Schoß.  
  
Ron und Hermine flüchteten hinter die Sessel und lehnten sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Sie waren beide rot geworden, angesichts dieses harmonischen und erotischen Anblicks aber es war ihnen auch verdammt peinlich. Dracos lustvolles Stöhnen drang an ihr Ohr und die beiden blickten sich verzweifelt an. Sie würden das hier sicher nicht unterbrechen, denn sie wollten nicht, dass die beiden je erfuhren, wieviel Hermine und Ron mitbekommen hatten. Entschlossen und mit abgewandtem Blick schlichen sich die zwei um das Rondell aus Sesseln zur Tür. Hermine wagte noch einen kurzen Blick zu Harry und Draco. Was sie sah, ließ sie noch röter werden, doch sie wusste nun auch, dass die zwei zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt waren, um die Tür zu bemerken. Also schlüpfte sie mit ihrem Freund durch den schmalen Spalt und schloss das Holz dann wieder.  
  
Eilig strebten sie durch die Gänge und versuchten nicht daran zu denken, was ihr bester Freund da gerade mit seinem angeblichen Erzfeind tat. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors angekommen, ließen sie sich in der Dunkelheit auf zwei Sessel vor dem erloschenen Kamin fallen und schwiegen.  
  
Ron war es dann, der als erster die Stille störte: "Also doch kein Mädchen!"  
  
Hermine lachte leise auf: "Nein. Und weißt du, er hat recht. Er hat nie gesagt, es wäre ein Mädchen im Spiel. Ich hab es nur automatisch angenommen und er hat nicht wiedersprochen. Ich bin so ein Idiot."  
  
Wieder herrschte Stille und dann beugte sich Ron nach vorn und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. "Aber warum ausgerechnet Malfoy? Warum konnte es kein anderer sein, wenn es schon ein Kerl sein musste. Wieso der?", erklang es dumpf und Hermine konnte nur unsichtbar mit den Achseln zucken.  
  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber ich frag mich, warum er es uns nicht gesagt hat? Wir sind seine Freunde...."  
  
Ron blickte das Mädchen an, welches er nur als Siluette sah. "Das hat er doch vorhin gesagt. Erinnerst du dich, wie wir reagiert haben, als er von Sirius Beziehung zu Lupin erzählte. Wir waren mehr als irrittiert. Wir haben ihm deutlich klar gemacht, wie unnormal wir das finden. Kein Wunder, dass er uns da nicht erzählt, das er selber auch schwul ist. Und um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich auf dieses Wissen auch gerne verzichten können. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich mich jetzt ihm gegenüber verhalten soll? Es ist so .... anders ... ungewohnt...."  
  
Seufzend lehnte sich Ron wieder in die Polster und Hermine stand auf und kam zu ihm. Kuschelnd schmiegte sie sich an ihren Liebhaber. "Ich weiß was du meinst, aber wir kommen doch mit Sirius und Remus auch klar. Und Harry ist unser Freund. Wir sollten versuchen, ihn zu verstehen." Nach einer längeren Pause fuhr das Mädchen dann fort: "Jetzt ergibt auch alles einen Sinn. Harrys seltsames Verhalten. Dass sich Malfoy und er ignorieren! Ich könnte mich mit dir auch nicht streiten, selbst wenn ich wollte. Und die beiden müssen auch noch die Illusion aufrechterhalten, Feinde zu sein."  
  
Der Rothaarige unterbrach sie: "Und warum gehen sie nicht los und sagen: 'Wir sind ab heute ein Paar, basta!'? Malfoy ist doch sonst nicht so zimperlich und Harry hasst es einfach, zu lügen."  
  
"Nun, wenn wir schon so bei unserem Freund reagieren, was würde dann die ganze Schule sagen. Selbst Malfoy braucht andere Leute und kann nicht als Ausgestoßener leben. Und denk auch mal dran, aus welcher Familie er kommt. Es wäre doch eine Schande für seinen Dad, wenn Draco mit einem Potter zusammen ist. Harry würde nie zulassen, dass Malfoy seinem Sohn deswegen etwas antut. Lieber halten sie es geheim. Ich frage mich nur, ob Sirius es weiß?"  
  
Ron zuckte merklich mit den Schultern und überlegte dann: "Was glaubst du, seit wann die zwei zusammen sind? Sicher seit du Harry im Schlafanzug draußen erwischt hast. Aber davor?"  
  
"Ich frag mich auch, seit wann Harry schwul ist. Ich hab nie gemerkt, dass er Jungs hinterher gekuckt hat. Nur bei Malfoy war es nicht zu übersehen. Seit er ihn damals im Wald gerettet hat, war Harry so seltsam. Ich glaube, wenn er es da noch nicht wusste, war es ihm spätestens nach den Ferien klar. Er war auch so nachdenklich, als er wiederkam. Und erinnerst du dich, dass er am ersten Tag noch jemanden gesucht hat, obwohl wir schon bei ihm waren? Sicher ist ihm erst in den ersten Wochen klar geworden, was er für Malfoy empfindet und dann als wir in Hogsmead waren, ist irgendwas passiert, dass er gleich die Nacht bei ihm verbracht hat."  
  
Wieder herrschte lange Zeit Stille, bis Ron die entscheidende Frage stellte: "Wie verhalten wir uns nun gegen ihn?"  
  
Hermine grinste gequält in Rons Hals und murmelte dann: "Harry scheint nicht zu wollen, dass wir es wissen und um ehrlich zu sein brauche ich auch noch etwas Zeit. Ich muss mich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass Malfoy ihn nicht zwingt, mit ihm zu schlafen, sondern dass Harry das freiwillig tut. Ich denke, wir sollten erstmal nichts sagen und uns so normal wie möglich benehmen. Harry weiß ja immerhin nichts von unserer Entdeckung. Tun wir einfach so, als ahnten wir nichts und als hätten wir uns mit seiner heimlichen Liebe abgefunden. Vielleicht kommt er dann ja irgendwann von alleine zu uns."  
  
Ron nickte zum Zeichen, dass er einverstanden war und umarmte Hermine dann fest. Sie würden sehen, was die Zukunft brachte.  
  
--------- Tada!!! Jetzt wissen es auch Ron und Herm. Mal sehen, ob das gut geht.... *g* Ich weiß nämlich schon, wie's weiter geht. Mal sehen, wie Herm und Ron damit klar kommen.... 


	8. Bruchstücke

HI!!! Da ich Samstag in Urlaub fahr, hab ich mir gedacht, ich stell noch ein Pitel rein, lieb wie ich bin!!! Jetzt kommt die Story ja erst richtig in Fahrt und da kann ich euch doch nich so auf die Folter spannen. Und das mit den Reviews: Da ich ja immer noch n paar krieg, weiß ich, dass es wenigstens einige lesen, das sollte mir reichen..  
  
@Honighase: Oh ja, sehr peinlich..was müssen die zwei auch immer spionieren.. Obwohl. Ich wär auch gern mit in dem Turmzimmer gewesen - mit Videocamera!!!! *g* *sabber*  
  
@Susy2902: Och, Harry merkt das schon nich, der ist doch viiiiel zu beschäftigt!!!! *giggle*  
  
@sternchen: Review is Review, egal wie konstruktiv!  
  
@all: Danke, ich bemüh mich im Urlaub weiter zu schreiben. Genießt erstmal das nächste Pitel da unten.  
  
Aufopferung  
  
8. Bruchstücke  
  
Harry erwachte gleichzeitig frierend und geborgen. Er lag verkrümmt und in Draco verknotet auf einem der Sessel im Astroturm und blinzelte den Schlaf fort. Die Planetenkugel hatte sich in der Nacht abgeschaltet und nur durch das kleine Fenster am anderen Ende der Kammer drang etwas Licht. Die Sonne schien gerade erst aufzugehen und das Schloss lag noch still. Harry versuchte sich zu bewegen und stellte fest, dass er nicht nur von Draco umarmt wurde, sondern an einigen Stellen auch fast an ihm klebte. Weißliche Spuren waren Zeugen für das, was sie letzte Nacht getan hatten.  
  
Harry grinste. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er dominieren durfte. Draco war nicht der Typ, der sich gern herumkommandieren ließ und deshalb hatte er auch bis jetzt immer oben sein dürfen. Nicht das Harry das nicht genossen hatte, doch selbst in Draco eindringen zu dürfen, war ein ebenso berauschendes Gefühl, wie von ihm genommen zu werden. Er hatte gespürt, welche Überwindung es seinen Slytherin gekostet hatte, sich bei Harry fallen zu lassen, doch er hattes es freiwillig getan und Harry somit wieder seine Liebe bewiesen. Er besaß nun Dracos Jungfräulichkeit, genauso wie dieser seine besaß. Genüsslich atmete Harry Dracos Duft ein. Es war phantastisch gewesen. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wie oft sie sich geliebt hatten. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemals von Draco getrennt zu sein. Und jetzt, da Draco ihm so viel Vertrauen entgegen gebracht hatte und Harry ihn hatte nehmen dürfen, erst recht nicht. Sie würden immer zusammen bleiben.  
  
*  
  
Harry und Draco trennten sich zwei Stunden später und wesentlich erschöpfter, wieder voneinander und wanderten jeder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry setzte Drac noch an der Rüstung ab, da der Blonde ja keinen Tarnumhang besaß und ging dann gut gelaunt zum Gryffindorturm. Dort erlebte er eine Überraschung, denn Hermine und Ron schliefen ähnlich zusammengekuschelt wie Draco und er zuvor - nur angezogen - auf einem Sessel vor dem Kamin. Harry musste bei diesem Anblick lächeln. Die zwei waren ein so süßes Paar. Traurig dachte er an seinen Unterhaltung mit Drac am Abend. Wenn die beiden es nur verstehen würden!  
  
Aber das war nicht so wichtig. Er wollte nicht ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen, auch wenn das bedeutete, sie zu belügen. Leise ging Harry nach oben in die Duschräume und spülte die Spuren der Nacht fort.  
  
*****  
  
Der Rest dieses Samstag verlief genauso unspektakulär, wie Harry das erwartet hatte. Sein Training mit den Gryffindors war eine erfreuliche Abwechslung, doch es konnte ihn nicht sehr von den Gedanken an die kommende Nacht ablenken. Langsam begann der Schwarzhaarige die Tage zu hassen. Immer musste er Draco aus dem Weg gehen und so tun als wäre nichts. Selbst in Hogsmead waren sie nicht vor fremden Augen sicher und der Gryffindor erhaschte nur ein flüchtiges Lächeln des Slytherin, was ihn nur noch kribbliger werden ließ. Er konnte den Abend gar nicht mehr erwarten.  
  
Es verlief auch alles glatt, als Harry unter dem Tarnumhang zum Slytherin- Kerker schlich. Keine eingebildeten oder realen Schritte, kein Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, wie es in den letzten zwei Wochen oft vorgekommen war. Alles lief ausgezeichnet - zu gut.  
  
Spätestens jetzt hätte Harry merken müssen, dass das alles zu einfach war. Draco und er, die zwei größten Feinde überhaupt - sah man von Voldemort mal ab - liebten sich innig und aufrichtig. Das war wie ein Traum, der wahr geworden war. Viel zu leicht.  
  
Doch Harry fiel das erst auf, als er Draco nicht in dessen Zimmer fand. Sie hatten sich für 11 Uhr Nachts verabredet und Harry wusste, dass keiner von ihnen zu spät kommen würde, wenn alles in Ordnung war. Doch Tatsache war, dass der Slytherin nicht in seinen Räumen war. Harry drehte sich einmal suchend im Kreis - als ob man den Blonden übersehen könnte!  
  
Hier war wirklich niemand. Wieso war Draco nicht da?  
  
Harry überlegte, ob der Slytherin ihm eine versteckte Botschaft gegeben hatte, dass es nicht sicher wäre, sich an einem Hogsmead-Wochenende zu treffen, wo alle länger wach waren, oder dass sie einen anderen Ort nehmen würden. Doch abgesehen von dem Lächeln in "den drei Besen" war nichts gewesen, was man missdeuten konnte. Draco müsste hier sein!  
  
Harry seufzte ergeben. Vielleicht hatte Blaise seinen Freund aufgehalten, oder irgendwas anderes war dazwischen gekommen. Es war doch egal. Früher oder später würde Draco schon kommen - es war ja immerhin sein Zimmer, in dem er gerade stand.  
  
Also beschloss Harry in seinen Tarnumhang gewickelt zu warten. Sollte jemand außer Draco hier reinkommen - Blaise zum Beispiel - würde dieser den Gryffindor nicht sehen und außerdem würde Draco ja sicher nicht lang brauchen.  
  
4 Uhr morgens erwachte Harry in Dracos Bett. Er war allein. Draco war noch immer nicht aufgetaucht. Also ging Harry in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück und schlief zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen wieder in seinem eigenen Bett und allein.  
  
Die Karte des Herumtreibers fiel ihm erst am nächsten morgen ein, doch da wurde der Punkt des Slytherins schon wieder in seinem Zimmer angezeigt.  
  
*****  
  
Endlich war es soweit.  
  
Er wusste nicht genau, wo Harry und Draco in der letzten Nacht gewesen waren, denn Blaise mit seiner ewigen Neugierde hatte ihn aufgehalten. Wieso wollte dieser Kerl unbedingt wissen, mit wem Draco zusammen war? Er stand doch eh auf Mädchen und war seit Jahren mit Pansy Parkinson zusammen. Ihn interessierte Draco doch eigentlich überhaupt nicht.  
  
Jedenfalls hatte er die beiden Turteltäubchen unter Harrys Umhang wegen diesem Typen verloren und konnte nur vermuten, wie und wo sie ihre Nacht verbracht hatten. Obwohl....das Wie war eigentlich kein Problem.  
  
Er grinste. Nun war es soweit. Er würde nicht mehr lange warten können. Der Gedanke, wie Harry und seine Sahneschnitte miteinander schliefen, machte ihn jedes Mal eifersüchtiger. Er wollte Draco jetzt. Und heute Nacht würde er endlich seinen Plan ausführen.  
  
Es war das Hogsmead-Wochenende. Perfekt. Draco konnte Harry keine Nachricht mehr bringen und sie würden sich erst spät treffen können. Ausnahmsweise war Blaise mal hilfreich und lenkte den Blonden lange genug ab, dass es nicht auffiel, als er Draco von den anderen fort zog.  
  
Sie waren gerade erst aus den "drei Besen" wiedergekommen und hatten noch etwas vor dem Schloss gestanden. Draco war unruhig, also musste die verabredete Zeit mit Harry schon heran sein. Perfekt!  
  
Der Blonde war regelrecht froh, als er ihn mit sich weg von den anderen zog, weil er wohl hoffte, sich so schneller loseisen zu können. Er lächelte. So leicht machte er es diesem Engel vor ihm nicht.  
  
"Also, Kyle, was willst du. Um mich vor Blaise zu retten, brauchen wir nicht gleich den See umrunden." Draco stoppte am Ufer des nachtschwarzen Gewässers und blickte seinen Begleiter ungeduldig an. Harry wartete sicher schon. Und er wollte auch so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Geliebten.  
  
"Ich hab was mit dir zu bereden. Die kleine Hure in deinem Bett kann noch etwas länger warten." Kyles Amüsiertheit war deutlich zu hören und Draco reagierte auch genau so, wie er es erwartet hatte.  
  
"Wag es nie wieder, so von ihm zu reden, klar. Mir ist egal, ob du es weißt, aber wehe du nennst Harry noch mal so...." Der Slytherin konnte es nicht fassen. Nicht nur, dass dieser neunmalkluge Franzose von ihm und Harry wusste, er hatte auch absolut keine Achtung vor ihm, seinem Privatleben und vor allem Harry. Der Blonde war nahe daran, zu explodieren. Niemand beleidigte seinen Lover ungestraft - immerhin war er noch immer ein Malfoy!  
  
"Beruhige dich. War doch nur Spaß .... und bevor du mich gleich erwürgst, solltest du mir erst mal zuhören." Kyle klang überhaupt nicht so, als würde er scherzen und das brachte Draco dazu, sich halbwegs zu beruhigen.  
  
Kalt fragte er: "Also was willst du?"  
  
"Hm, was hälst du davon, wenn wir uns setzen. Das hier wird etwas länger dauern und ich will, dass du alles verstehst und mir genau zuhörst. Dein Leben und das des kleinen Potters hängt davon ab."  
  
Draco widersprach nicht. Was auch immer Kyle vorhatte, es war nichts gutes. Seit der Junge in Hogwarts war, hatte Draco immer wieder die Bedrohung gespürt, die von ihm ausging. Er war unheimlich und beunruhigend.  
  
"Also, ich denke, ich sollte am Anfang beginnen. Hör mir einfach zu. Ich sag dir schon, was ich will." Kyle lehnte sich zurück und beachtete nicht, dass das Gras schon etwas feucht von Nachttau war. Entspannt, als wäre dies fröhliche Konversation, begann er zu erzählen.  
  
"Ich hab den Auftrag, deinen kleinen Potter umzubringen. Voldemort hat mich ziemlich hart ausgebildet, damit ich das hier selbst unter Dumbledores Schutzbann tun kann. Und wie du siehst, hat noch Keiner ernsthaft Verdacht geschöpft. Du und Potter habt mich vielleicht anfangs bemerkt, als ich euch beschattet hab, aber niemand wusste genau, woher die Gefahr kam. Und weißt du, warum ich meinen Auftrag noch nicht ausgeführt hab? Nein, natürlich weißt du es nicht. Du kennst den Lord, richtig? Er stellt sich das ganze ziemlich einfach vor. Reingehen, Potter töten, rausgehen. Das wär kein Problem. Für ihn zumindest. Mit dem rein, töten, raus hätte ich auch kein Problem, wohl aber mit den Suchfotos von mir hinterher. Potter ist nicht halb so gut geschützt, wie Dumbledore oder Black glauben, aber ich bin nicht so sehr wie Voldemort bereit, als Mörder Potters in die Analen einzugehen. Ihn kennt jeder, aber ich will mein Leben genießen, ohne steckbrieflich überall gesucht zu werden. Sowas ist nämlich lästig. Was ich sagen will: Ich hab keine Lust, dass man entdeckt, wer Potter umgebracht hat und so wie die Dinge jetzt liegen, wird es nicht anders gehen. Und jetzt kommst du ins Spiel." Kyle machte eine Pause und blickte zu Draco, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm dasaß und auf den See starrte. Doch Kyle wusste, dass er ihm aufmerksam zuhörte.  
  
"Ich hab mitgekriegt, dass ihr ein Paar seid. Du wirst also nicht wollen, dass dein kleiner Lover getötet wird. Du weißt, dass ich es tun könnte. Und irgendwann werde ich meine Aufgabe auch erfüllen. Voldemort hat mir kein Zeitlimit gesetzt und ich werde somit nicht so schnell ersetzt. Ich kann Potter jederzeit töten, wenn ich es will. Ich bliebe dann zwar nicht unentdeckt, aber ich werde es tun. Du hast es in der Hand, wie lange Potter überlebt."  
  
"Was willst du von mir?" Dracos Stimme war ein Flüstern und ließ keinen Zweifel zu, dass er sich des Ernstes der Lage bewusst war. Dieser Franzose hatte ihn in der Hand und er würde alles tun müssen, was er verlangte, um Harry zu retten. Was sollte er tun?  
  
"Nun, dass müsste dir eigentlich klar sein. Das wäre es zumindest, wenn du in den letzten Wochen aufmerksamer für deine Umwelt gewesen wärst und nicht nur Potter hinterhergehechelt hättest. Ich will dich. Ganz, absolut und vollständig - genau wie Potter. Na ja, vielleicht ohne diese ganze Gefühlsduselei. Liefer dich mir aus und tu alles, was ich von dir verlange, dann bleibt Potter am Leben. Sollte ich nicht mit dir zufrieden sein, wird er sterben. Solltest du dich weigern, wird er sterben. Solltest du irgendwem - den Lehrern oder Potter - etwas davon erzählen, wird er sterben. Überleg dir die Sache gut. Ich verlange nichts unmöglich, bei Potter hast du es ja auch hingekriegt. Tu was ich will, und Harry überlebt. Solange wie du mich bei Laune halten kannst, solange lebt das kleine Flittchen weiter."  
  
Draco protestierte bei dieser neuerlichen Beleidigung seinen Freundes nicht und reagierte auch nicht, als sich Kyle erhob und zum Schloss schlenderte. Der Blonde blieb einfach im nassen Gras sitzen, starrte auf den See und dachte nach. Kyle meinte es todernst, im warsten Sinne des Wortes. Er erinnerte Draco immer mehr an sich selbst bevor er Harry getroffen und geliebt hatte. Der einzige Grund, warum Harry noch lebte, war, dass er das perfekte Mittel war um Kyles Ziele zu verwirklichen - Draco zu bekommen. Verdammt!  
  
Was sollte er nur tun?  
  
******  
  
Es war Sonntag. Draco war erst früh am Morgen ins Bett gefallen. Zuerst hatten ihn seine fruchtlosen Überlegungen abgelenkt und dann hatte er sich an das Treffen mit Harry bei sich erinnert. Dem Gryffindor wollte er in dieser Nacht zu letzt begegnen. Er würde es nicht vor ihm verheimlichen können und er traute sich nicht, sich auszumalen, was dann geschehen würde. Er kannte Harry und er wusste nicht, wie viel Macht Kyle hatte. Eine Unbekannte zu viel in dieser Gleichung.  
  
Also hatte er sich bis zum Morgen am See aufgehalten und Zeit totgeschlagen. Der wenige Schlaf, den er dann noch bekommen hatte, konnte seine Laune auch nicht heben. Die ganze Situation war perfekt festgefahren.  
  
Verdammt!  
  
Das Frühstück ließ Draco ausfallen und auch das Mittagessen verlief ohne ihn. Er musste sich erst klar darüber werden, was er tun wollte, bevor er sich Harry stellen konnte. Das war alles so aussichtslos.  
  
*  
  
Es war später Nachmittag, als sich der Blonde endlich aus seinem Zimmer traute. Er wusste, dass Harrys Mannschaft heute wieder Quidditch-Training hatte und er kam mit seinen Grübeleien eh nicht weiter. Er wusste nicht, ob Kyle seine Drohung wirklich wahr machen konnte und er wusste nicht, ob er selbst bereit war, sich um Harrys Willen versklaven zu lassen. Er fand einfach keine Lösung für das Problem und langsam aber sicher fiel ihm die Decke auf den Kopf. Also konnte er auch Harry beim Training zusehen.  
  
Natürlich stand er so, dass ihn niemand sah. Die Gryffindors wären nicht besonders erfreut, wenn sie einen Slytherin beim "Spionieren" erwischen würden und Draco wollte heute auch nicht unbedingt von Harry gesehen werden. Deshalb hatte er sich in den Nordturm begeben, von wo man das Quidditchfeld mit etwas magischer Unterstützung deutlich sehen konnte. Harry wusste zwar, dass der Slytherin ihn ab und zu von dort beobachtet hatte, aber er würde ihn heute bestimmt nicht dort vermuten.  
  
Draco konnte ungestört die Bewegungen seines Harrys beobachten. Der Junge flog schon immer fantastisch und der Blonde hatte es immer genossen, die anmutigen Bewegungen des Gryffindors zu verfolgen. Lange saß er so da und Harry fing in der Zwischenzeit drei Mal auf elegante Weise den Schnatz. Beinahe hätte Draco all seine Probleme vergessen, weil er nur auf seinen Geliebten konzentriert war, doch plötzlich tauchte Kyle auf.....  
  
*******  
  
Unruhe kam in die Mannschaft. Ihre Trainigszeit war fast zu Ende und sie waren noch mit taktischen Gesprächen beschäftigt, als Graham plötzlich Kyle entdeckte und empört zum Boden flog.  
  
"Hey! Wir haben noch Training und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, einem Slytherin das Zuschauen erlaubt zu haben. Was willst du?"  
  
Auch Harry und die anderen landeten jetzt neben ihrem Kapitän und blickten Kyle fragend an. Dieser lächelte jedoch nur leicht und wandte sich an Harry ohne die anderen zu beachten.  
  
"Du hattest mir am Anfang des Schuljahres einen Trainingsflug versprochen, egal in welches Haus ich komme. Ich bin ein paar Runden mit den Slytherins geflogen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihrem Flugstil zustimmen kann."  
  
Harry erinnerte sich flüchtig, dass er sich mit Kyle tatsächlich bei der Besichtigungstour durch Hogwarts über Quidditch und einen gemeinsamen Flug unterhalten hatten. Obwohl er sich nicht an ein Versprechen seinerseits erinnern konnte, wusste er, warum Kyle zu ihm kam. Die diesjährige Mannschaft der grün-silbernen war ein Witz. Sie flogen brutal wie immer, aber die meisten hatten Mühe, sich auf den Besen zu halten. Draco war der einzige, der perfekt fliegen konnte. Kyle hätte zwar auch zu Draco gehen können, um ihn um eine Flugstunde zu bitten, doch Harry nickte trotzdem. Er traute Kyle nicht weit und hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem Franzosen. Er wollte ihn nur ungern auf den Blonden loslassen, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ.  
  
"Stimmt, ich erinnere mich. Da du jetzt hier bist, nehm ich an, dass du dann gleich fliegen willst? Gut. Wir machen nur noch n bisschen organisatorischen Kram und dann steh ich zu deiner Verfügung."  
  
Graham und die anderen blickten Harry verblüfft an und gingen dann etwas abseits zurück zu den Umkleidekabinen.  
  
"Bist du sicher, dass das klug ist? Er ist ein Slytherin.", meinte Tylor, einer der Treiber.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte nur mit den Achseln: "Er ist nicht in der Mannschaft und ich werd ihm keine taktischen Sachen zeigen. Nur n bisschen Fliegen. Das was die Slytherin-Mannschaft da tut, würd ich selbst Kyle nicht zumuten. Es ist ja auch nur einmal."  
  
Die anderen nickten ergeben und es folgten noch letzte Besprechungen über das Training und das kommende Spiel gegen die Ravenclaws. Dann verschwanden die sechs Gryffindors in der Kabine und Harry flog zurück zu Kyle, der sich an den Rand des Spielfeldes gesetzt hatte. Er hatte einen neueren Schulbesen neben sich liegen und grinste Harry freudig entgegen. Kyle schien sich wirklich auf das Fliegen zu freuen.  
  
"Also dann lass uns loslegen. Erstmal ein paar Runden ums Feld zum Aufwärmen, okay?" Ohne zu warten flog Harry los und Kyle folgte ihm mit einem begeisterten Lachen und versuchte ihn einzuholen.  
  
*******  
  
Angespannt stand Draco an dem Fenster und blickte auf das Feld. Harry und Kyle flogen jetzt seit einer halben Stunde die unterschiedlichsten Manöver. Anfangs legte Harry noch Wert auf Schnelligkeit, begann Kyle dann aber zu zeigen, wie er den Besen mit kleinsten Berührungen zum Reagieren brachte und die zwei flogen Slaloms und Loupings. Der Slytherin wusste nicht, was Kyle damit beabsichtigte, doch schon Sekunden später erkannte er es.  
  
Harry hatte Kyle ein gewagtes Manöver aus Sturzflug, Hochziehen und Rückwärtslouping erklärt und vorgemacht. Jetzt war Kyle dran und er stelle sich gar nicht so dumm an. Doch bei dem Louping driftete er nach rechts, überschlug sich einmal und prallte dann gegen Harry. Nur mit Mühe konnten sich die zwei auf dem Besen halten und landen. Harry fragte offensichtlich, ob mit Kyle alles in Ordnung war, doch dieser nickte nur. Er grinste und auch der Gryffindor lachte. Es war ein komplizierter Flug gewesen und für einen Anfänger war er gut.  
  
Es war bald Zeit zum Abendessen und Harry beschloss, das Training zu beenden, denn er wollte sich noch duschen. Also ging er zu den Kabinen, während Kyle in Richtung Schloss ging.  
  
Harry sah es nicht, doch Kyle zögerte kurz und blickte zum Nordturm hinauf. Ein wissendes Grinsen lag in seinen Augen, als sich sein Blick in den Dracos bohrte. Kyle hatte genau gewusst, das Draco zusah. Und er hatte ihm gezeigt, wie nah er an Harry heran kam, ohne aufzufallen. Das missglückte Manöver war kein Zufall gewesen. Kyle hätte Harry vom Besen werfen können, ohne Verdacht zu erregen. Das alles war nur eine Show für den Blonden gewesen, das begriff er nun. Und er erkannte auch, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als zu tun, was Kyle von ihm verlangte.  
  
Draco konnte zu den Lehrern gehen. Vielleicht konnten sie Harry beschützen - wenn sie ihm überhaupt glaubten. Doch vielleicht hatte Kyle auch einen Komplizen, der Harry töten konnte, wenn sich alle auf den Franzosen konzentrierten. Außerdem kannte Draco die wahre Macht von Kyle nicht. Er hatte gesagt, er wurde von Voldemort persönlich unterrichtet, was schon einige Schlüsse zuließ. Und Kyles doppeltes Spiel war nicht einmal von Dumbledore bemerkt worden. Der Schulleiter wusste oft mehr, als er zugab und lies den Dingen ihren Lauf, doch eine solche Gefahr würde er nicht frei auf Hogwarts rumlaufen lassen, wenn er davon wüsste. Also konnte Kyle seine Kräfte vor dem alten Mann gut genug tarnen und das erforderte viel Macht.  
  
Egal, was Draco tat, Kyle konnte immer noch etwas Unbekanntes herbeischwören und die Pläne des Blonden zunichte machen. Da war so viel, was er nicht über den Braunhaarigen wusste und was ihn im Nachhinein überraschen konnte. Kyle war einfach in der überlegeneren Position und Draco hatte keine Chance Harry zu retten, ohne sich selbst zu opfern. Und er wusste, dass er das tun würde.  
  
Harry war ihm zu wichtig. Er liebte diesen Jungen, mit seiner naiven Hoffnung für das Gute und seinem unbeugsamen Willen. Der Schwarzhaarige Engel durfte einfach nicht sterben und Draco würde um jeden Preis dafür sorgen. Ihm blieb sowieso keine andere Wahl. Und vielleicht konnte er ja etwas über Kyle erfahren, was ihm half, ihn zu besiegen. Vielleicht wurde der Franzose unvorsichtig, während Dracos Körper ihn ablenkte.  
  
Für Harry würde er es tun....  
  
------  
  
So, endlich n neues Pitel fertig. Ich geb ja zu, Drac ist seeeeeehr OOC, dass er DAS tut, nur um Harrylein zu retten, aber ich will ihn nun mal so, und da kann er mir nich widersprechen.... Ist es nicht schön, ein allmächtiger Autor zu sein.... *g*  
  
CU Fly 


	9. Hilflos

Hey!!! Ich bin aus dem Urlaub wohl behalten zurück und war sogar etwas produktiv. Für ein Pitelchen hats also gelangt!  
  
Genießt es. Jetzt fängts ja erst richtig an!  
  
Oh: Und in diesem Pitel is ne Warnung fällig: RAPE!!!! Das ganze wird also n bissl hart und verträgt eigentlich irgendwie NC-17. Für alle anderen: Auf eigene Gefahr.  
  
Und noch ne zweite Warnung: Kitsch!!!! Ziemlich zuckriger sogar. Auch auf eigene Gefahr.  
  
*lol*  
  
Aufopferung  
  
9. Hilflos  
  
Draco erschien erst spät beim Abendessen und er blickte niemanden an, sondern saß mehr oder wenger in sich gekehrt am Tisch, ohne wirklich zu sehen, was er aß. Kyle lächelte siegesgewiss. Seine kleine Showeinlage hatte ihr Ziel nicht verfehlt. Draco gehörte ihm. Kyles Blick fiel auf den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. Der Junge saß inmitten seiner scherzenden Freunde und gab sich den Anschein von Heiterkeit. Doch der Braunhaarige sah Harrys besorgte Blicke, die immer wieder auf dem blonden Slytherin ruhten. Er machte sich Sorgen! Wie süß! Kaum bleibt sein Lover zwei Mal dem Essen fern und einmal seinem Bett, vermutete dieser Möchtegern-Weltretter schon das schlimmste.  
  
Intuition hatte er ja, das musste man ihm lassen. Draco war ja auch in Schwierigkeiten! Kyle grinste bei dem Gedanken, was er heut noch alles mit dem Blonden anstellen würde. Es würde Spaß machen, das wusste er mit Sicherheit. Kyle konnte es gar nicht erwarten, den blassen Engel unter sich stöhnen und weinen zu sehen. Oh, er würde es genießen.  
  
********  
  
"Siri, ich mach mir Sorgen.", erklang eine Stimme neben ihm.  
  
Sirius wandte sich zu seinem Geliebten und blickte ihn fragend an.  
  
"Na sieh dir doch mal dein Patenkind an. Und dann kuck zu Draco rüber. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Ich kann es schon fast spüren." Remus hatte noch nicht viel gegessen, weil er immer wieder grübelnd auf die beiden Tische geblickt hatte.  
  
Auch Sirius sah es jetzt. "Was meinst du, haben sie nur Streit, oder steckt mehr dahinter? Ich hatte in der letzten Zeit den Eindruck, dass sie es beide sehr ernst meinen. Und Draco sieht nicht so aus, als hätte er gerade ein williges Spielzeug fallen gelassen. Es scheint eher, als würde sich Draco Sorgen machen."  
  
Remus nickte. "Das Harry besorgt ist, war klar, nachdem Draco den ganzen Tag nicht auftaucht. Aber bei Draco.... Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber ich befürchte, das da was Schlechtes im Anmarsch ist."  
  
Sirius konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken und weiterhin zu Harry schauen. Sie würden es nur erfahren, wenn einer von ihnen - Draco oder Harry - redete.  
  
********  
  
Es war kurz nach neun, als die Tür leise geöffnet wurde. Draco lag regungslos auf dem Bett, die Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen und reagierte nicht. Plötzlich senkte sich das Bett an seiner Seite und Kyles Hände strichen sanft einige blonde Haarsträhnen aus dem blassen Gesicht.  
  
"Offensichtlich hat dir meine Show heute gefallen. Also, wie hast du dich entschieden?", Kyles Stimme war ein zärtliches Flüstern und täuschte über sein kaltes Wesen hinweg.  
  
"Ich hab doch keine andere Wahl! Du hast gewonnen." Draco regte sich noch immer nicht. Er hatte beschlossen aufzugeben, weil es das einzige war, was er tun konnte. Doch er würde sich Kyle nicht um den Hals werfen. Was dieser wollte musste er sich schon nehmen. Draco würde ihm nicht auch noch helfen.  
  
Kyle grinste und hob den Zauberstab. Mit einigen Bewegungen und Sprüchen verschloss er die Tür sicher, erzeugte einen Antilauschzauber und isolierte den Raum soweit, das niemand Dracos Schreie hören würde. Und dann war da noch diese niedliche Karte von Harry, die dem Gryffindor verraten könnte, wer sich bei Draco aufhielt. Mit einigen Worten hatte der Braunhaarige auch dieses Hindernis aus dem Weg geräumt und nun stand nichts mehr zwischen ihm und dem Körper neben ihm.  
  
Kyle beugte sich über den Blonden und küsste ihn sanft, bevor er brutal in dessen Lippe bis. Blut lief Dracos Kinn herunter und ein Wimmern entfloh seiner Kehle. Der Franzose hatte zu lange warten müssen, um das endlich zu bekommen, was er schon wollte, seit er Draco zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Deshalb hielt er sich auch nicht lange mit Zärtlichkeiten oder Grobheiten auf, sondern warf den schmächtigen Körper rücksichtslos vom Bett auf den Boden. Hungrig sprang er hinterher und fetzte ungeduldig Dracos Kleider von seinem Körper. Kyles Hose fiel ebenfalls zu Boden und der Braunhaarige zwang den Slytherin in eine knieende Position, die Schultern am Boden und den Hintern Kyle entgegen gestreckt.  
  
Es war eine entwürdigende Situation, doch Draco ignorierte es. Er schaltete alles um sich herum aus. Nichts drang zu ihm durch, nicht einmal der Gedanke an Harry. Er wollte nicht von Kyle vergewaltigt werden und gleichzeitig an Harry denken. Er wollte an nichts denken, nur sein.  
  
Doch Kyles ersten Stöße brachten ihn in die Realität zurück und er wimmerte vor Schmerz. Der Braunhaarige drang ohne Vorbereitung brutal immer wieder tief in ihn ein und keuchte lustvoll. Draco versuchte den Schmerz auszublenden und an nichts zu denken, doch es ging nicht. Sein ganzes Sein war auf diesen schmerzenden Bereich in sich reduziert und er schrie vor Schmerz. Niemand würde ihn hören, das wusste er. Doch das war nicht wichtig. Nichts war mehr wichtig. Es sollte nur noch schnell vorbei sein.  
  
Dracos Schreie trieben Kyle noch mehr an und er stieß immer fester in den kleinen Körper unter sich. Blut floss zu Boden und dessen metallischer Geruch hing deutlich in der Luft. Diese Enge war fantastisch und Kyle konnte gar nicht genug von Draco bekommen. Als er endlich den Höhepunkt überschritt und sich in den Blonden ergoß, weinte dieser hilflos und Kyle grinste. Das war besser, als er gedacht hatte. Viel besser. Er würde noch viel Spaß mit Draco haben.  
  
Kyle zog sich ruckartig aus Dracos Hintern heraus und ein Schwall von Blut und Samen floss die blassen Beine herunter. Aus dem brutalen Griff befreit sank der Blonde zu Boden, krümmte sich zu einem Ball zusammen und schluchzte hemmungslos. Ihm war egal, ob Kyle es sah. Ihm war alles egal. Er hoffte nur, dass es vorbei war.  
  
Und wie durch ein Wunder zog sich Kyle tatsächlich an. Er hatte Draco gekostet und würde ihn noch oft schmecken, aber nicht mehr heute. Es gab andere Dinge zu tun. Sanft tätschelte er Dracos Hintern und verschmierte die Blutspur. Der Blonde erstarrte, aus Angst noch einmal genommen zu werden, doch Kyle lachte nur leise.  
  
"Ich denke, für heute hast du genug. Wir werden das Morgen wiederholen, nicht wahr?" Es war keine Frage und Draco blieb stumm, während Schluchzer seinen Körper schüttelten.  
  
"Potter wird heute sicher noch kommen. Ich rate dir, ihm nichts zu erzählen, in seinem Interesse. Servier ihn ab, denn ich werde nicht dulden, dass du dich weiterhin mit ihm durch die Betten wälzt...obwohl.... Wenn du dich für ihn zur Hure machen kannst, wirst du nicht mehr mit ihm schlafen können, nicht war?! Also mach mit ihm Schluss. Du gehörst mir, klar. Bis Morgen."  
  
Damit ging Kyle und ließ einen gebrochenen, verlorenen jungen Mann in seinem eigenen Blut am Boden zurück. Alles lief nach Plan.  
  
*****  
  
Harry machte sich Sorgen. Er sah Draco bis zum Abendessen überhaupt nicht und da bemerkte er, dass der Blonde ganz anders war. Irgendetwas war passiert.  
  
Der Abend verlief zäh. Hermine und Ron waren hauptsächlich mit sich beschäftigt, doch Harry konnte sich trotzdem erst wegschleichen, als alle Gryffindor im Bett waren. Also war es erst kurz nach Mitternacht, als er durch den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum schlich und ohne zu klopfen bei Draco eintrat. Dieser blickte erschrocken, beinahe verängstigt auf, bis Harry seinen Tarnumhang abstreifte und der Slytherin ihn erkannte. Kälte trat in seine Augen und er blickte Harry ausdruckslos an.  
  
Harry blieb verunsichert mitten in diesem eigentlich so vertrauten Raum stehen und starrte irritiert zu Draco. Eine Kerze brannte, also war der Slytherin noch wach gewesen und es war fast ihre normale Treffzeit. Außerdem waren sie seit fast 30 Stunden getrennt gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er einen wesentlich wärmeren Empfang von Draco erwartet, nicht diese kühle Unnahbarkeit.  
  
Was ging hier vor?  
  
Draco setzte sich wachsam auf und blickte weiterhin kalt, als er fragte: "Was willst du hier?"  
  
Zuerst war Harry zu verblüfft, um zu antworten, doch dann fand er seine Sprache wieder und meinte vorsichtig: "Du warst gestern Nacht nicht hier und ich hab dich den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht.... Wo warst du denn letzte Nacht?"  
  
Der Slytherin reagierte ganz anders, als Harry erwartet hatte. Schweigen, Leugnen, Lügen, das alles hatte er halbwegs vorhergesehen, doch Draco lachte. Es war ein kaltes, leises, gefährliches Lachen voller Verachtung.  
  
"Potty, Potty. Der kleine dumme Junge macht sich Sorgen um seinen Geliebten! Ich fasse es ja nicht. Hast du es denn immer noch nicht begriffen? Bist du so dumm und naiv, dass du nicht mitkriegst, wann mit dir gespielt wird?" Etwas wie Amüsiertheit blitzte in den grauen Augen und der Blonde lächelte kalt.  
  
"Draco, ich versteh nicht. Was bedeutet das alles?", Harrys Stimme war nur noch ein unsicheres Flüstern.  
  
"Nein, du verstehst wirklich nicht. In den ganzen zwei Wochen hast du nicht mitgekriegt, wie ich dich benutzt habe. Du warst ein schönes Spielzeug, das muss man dir lassen. Aber ich hab genug von dir. Ich hab keine Lust mehr, diese blöden Gefühle zu heucheln, um dich bei Laune zu halten. Dieses ewige Gefasel von Liebe geht mir echt auf den Keks. Du wirst dieses Zimmer nie wieder betreten und mich ab sofort in Ruhe lassen, klar!" Für Draco schien das Ganze erledigt zu sein, denn er legte sich zurück in die Kissen und war im Begriff das Licht zu löschen, als sei Harry nicht mehr anwesend.  
  
"Aber, was ...?", wollte der Gryffindor fragen, doch Draco unterbrach ihn herrisch.  
  
"Hab ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt. Verschwinde und lass dich nicht mehr hier blicken. Ich hab die Schnauze voll von dir. Hau ab!"  
  
Die Kerze ging aus und Dunkelheit und Stille senkte sich über den Raum. Harry stand allein und verloren da und starrte in die Schwärze. Das war ein Traum....  
  
Das musste ein Traum sein.  
  
'Hau ab!'  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen. Nein, das hier war real. Draco hatte ihn gerade fallen gelassen, wie ein kapputes Spielzeug. Was ging hier vor?  
  
Ohne es zu bemerken verließ Harry das Slytherin-Territorium. Er hatte sich den Tarnumhang nur aufgrund jahrelanger Reflexe umgehängt und kam erst wieder zu sich, nach dem er stundenlang durch das Schloss gewandert war, ohne irgendetwas zu denken. Und er weigerte sich noch immer, an Dracos Worte erinnert zu werden. Kurz nach drei lag er dann in seinem Bett, starrte zur Decke und all seine Gedanken, Gefühle und Ängste stürzten gleichzeitig auf ihn ein.  
  
Draco hatte ihn nur benutzt. Er hatte nur mit ihm gespielt. Er hatte ihn als Hure benutzt und er war so willig gewesen, ihm alles zu geben. Draco hatte sich nicht geändert. er war noch immer dieser berechnende Bastard, dieses arrogante Miststück, was er immer gewesen war. Alles war ein Spiel. Ihre Liebe war nur gespielt gewesen......  
  
Schluchzend vergrub sich der Schwarzhaarige in die Kissen, bemüht keine lauten Geräusche zu machen, um Ron und die anderen nicht zu wecken.  
  
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Das konnte nicht real sein. Er liebte Draco doch. Und dieser hatte ihn geliebt. Er hatte es so oft gesagt. Wieso sollte das alles Lüge gewesen sein? Warum?  
  
Hemmungslos weinend lag Harry in der Dunkelheit und trauerte um das, was er so plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung verloren hatte. Plötzlich legte sich eine sanfte Hand auf seine Schulter und Harry fuhr hoffnungsvoll und geschockt herum. Draco?  
  
Doch trotz der Dunkelheit wusste der Gryffindor sofort, dass es nicht Drac war. Der Geruch war anders, die Wärme der Hand war nicht vertraut und alles war anders. Freundschaftlich.  
  
"Harry, was ist los?" Es war Seamus. Harry hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sich der junge Mann neben ihn auf sein Bett gesetzt hatte und er wusste nicht so recht, was er nun tun sollte. Er konnte ihm ja schlecht von Draco erzählen. Niemand wusste davon - außer Sirius und Remus vielleicht und so sollte es auch bleiben.  
  
Doch seine Gefühle machten ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Schluchzend lag er in dem Bett, blickte zu Seamus auf und versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten. Er wollte nicht schwach sein, wollte niemand anderem seine Last aufdrücken. Er hatte Voldemort mehrfach besiegt, da würde er doch hiermit locker fertig werden. Immer mehr Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und er vergrub den Kopf wieder in den Kissen. Plötzlich spürte er, wie Seamus über ihn stieg, sich neben ihn legte und ihn sanft umarmte.  
  
"Ich werd dich nicht fragen, was für Probleme du hast. Aber ich möchte dir helfen." In Seamus Stimme war Wärme und Trost und Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich umzudrehen, sich an den Körper des anderen zu schmiegen und einfach weiter zu weinen. Es war nichts erotisches in ihrer Umarmung. Keiner von ihnen kam auf die Idee, daraus mehr zu machen, als es war - Trost. Und Harry genoss die Geborgenheit und die Wärme einfach.  
  
Irgendwann hatte er sich soweit beruhigt, dass nur noch ab und zu ein paar Schluchzer seine Schultern schüttelten. Still lagen die beiden Jungs da und hielten sich gegenseitig. Und erst jetzt, als Harrys Gefühle halbwegs beruhigt waren, bemerkte dass nicht nur auf seinem Gesicht Tränenspuren waren. Auch Seamus hatte geweint. Lautlos und unbemerkt.  
  
Harry war verblüfft und gerührt. Seamus war immer ein guter Freund gewesen, wenn auch nicht so gut, wie Herm oder Ron. Und nun hatte er seine Trauer bemerkt, da Seamus selbst von Gedanken gequält wachgelegen hatte, während alle anderen friedlich schliefen. Und er hatte Harry getröstet, obwohl er selbst offensichtlich Probleme hatte. Harrys Arme wanderten um Seamus Taille und zogen dessen Körper näher an sich. Der andere Junge ließ es ohne Protest zu und schmiegte sich ebenfalls fester an Harry. Ihre tränennassen Gesichter vergruben sich in der Kleidung des anderen und sie hielten sich lange Zeit nur fest. Spendeten Trost, obwohl sie selbst welchen brauchten. Gaben Geborgenheit, obwohl sie selbst einsam waren.  
  
Und irgendwann schliefen sie in den Armen des anderen ein.  
  
-------- Hihi! Nein keine Sorge, Harry wird Drac nicht fremdgehen und mit Seam hab ich auch anderes vor, als Harrys Trostpflaster zu sein.... aber ich find die Szene da oben süß!!!! *seufz* Tja, was wird jetzt wohl aus unseren beiden Hauptcharas? Ich hab mich sogar extra zurückgehalten und die Vergewaltigung nur n bissl angedeutet. Mehr hätte ich mir und Drac wahrscheinlich nich antun können .... obwohl.... ähem....jetzt kommt meine sadistische Ader durch..... *lol*  
  
Na egal, ich hoffe, es gefiel euch allen. Bis zum nächsten Pitel! 


	10. Erkenntnisse

Hey!!! Ich bin endlich wieder mit nem neuen Pitel da! Sogar zwei, wenn mans genau nimmt, das nächste stell ich wahrscheinlich zur Feier des Tages auch gleich rein.  
  
@ Ralna: Hinterher hab ich mir auch überlegt, dass Drac eigentlich mit jemandem reden könnte.. Aber da das nich in die Story passt gehen wir einfach aml davon aus, dass die Warnung: Kyle wurde von Voldi persönlich ausgebildet! Ausreicht. Ergo: Drac weiß nicht, über was für Kräfte Kyle verfügt, wenn der sogar unter Dumbledores Nase solche Sachen veranstaltet, wie Vergewaltigung und Drohung. Und außerdem kann Kyle Harry ja vielleicht auch aus der Entfernung töten - und da dRaco das Risiko nicht eingehen will, redet er halt mit keinem . dummer Junge! *kopfschüttel* Die zwei müssen aber noch n bissl leiden, da kann selbst ich nix gegen tun .obwohl, ich könnte schon, will aber nich. muahahaha!!!!  
  
@Blue2706: Hey! Du kannst doch nicht meinen kleinen süßen Kyle meucheln!!!! Obwohl er fies ist, brauch ich ihn noch..und außerdem, wirst du dich in der Lynchreihe wohl hinter Harry anstellen müssen.. *g*  
  
@Susy2902: Seamus' Problem wird hier unten gleich genauer angesprochen. Lass dich überraschen. *kicher*  
  
@all: Danke für die lieben Reviews... wenn ihr weiter so schreibt, wird ich noch rot. *rotwerd* Ups, schon passiert. Also ich hoffe euch gefällt das nächste Pitel.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Aufopferung  
  
10. Erkenntnisse  
  
Es war noch alles still, als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Ein warmer Arm war um seine Taille geschlungen und ein Körper schmiegte sich sanft an ihn. Zuerst glaubte Harry, bei Draco im Bett zu liegen, doch die Vorhänge waren Rot und nicht Grün und er war noch vollständig bekleidet, was Draco nie zulassen würde. Der andere bewegte sich seufzend an ihm und schwarzes Haar wie sein eigenes geriet in Harrys Blickfeld.  
  
Da fiel es ihm wieder ein. Richtig! Seamus!  
  
Harry grinste unsicher. So wie sie hier lagen, konnte jeder, der die Welt nicht nur aus Hetero-Sicht sah, gewisse Dinge denken und Harry war froh, das er so zeitig erwacht war. Das letzte was er jetzt brauchen konnte, war eine Affäre mit Seamus. Aber der Trost hatte gut getan. Was in der letzten Nacht geschehen war, kam ihm weit entfernt und unwirklich vor. Harry wusste, dass er sich früher oder später - spätestens in der ersten Stunde, was wieder mal Zaubertränke war - damit beschäftigen musste, doch die Nacht hatte ihm gut getan.  
  
Sanft streichelte er Seamus über die Wange und dieser blinzelte verschlafen in die Helligkeit. Dann tauchte Erkennen in seinem Blick auf und er fuhr erschrocken hoch und stammelte leise und verlegen Entschuldigungen.  
  
"Scht. Seam, sei ruhig, sonst weckst du noch die anderen auf." Schmunzelnd lag Harry in dem Bett und blickte den aufgeregten Jungen über ihm an.  
  
Dieser nickte und sah dann, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend an sich herunter. Erleichtert atmete er auf, stockte dann aber, als ihm einfiel, dass er beobachtet wurde.  
  
Harry lachte leise und meinte dann zu dem hochroten Jungen: "Es ist nichts passiert, wirklich. Allerdings scheinst du die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen zu haben. Du stehst auf Jungs?" Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, auch wenn es eine entsprechende Gegenfrage geradezu herausforderte. Harry erinnerte sich auch an Seamus Reaktion, als er von Sirius und Remus Liebe erfuhr. Es sprach also einiges für seine Theorie....  
  
"Ähm.... ich hoffe, du bist nicht sauer deswegen .... also, wegen dieser Nacht.... Ja, ich ... ich bin schwul, aber du auch, oder?" Seamus fasste sich schnell wieder und ihm fiel ebenfalls auf, dass Harry der Gedanke nicht fremd war, ohne Kleidung neben einem Jungen aufzuwachen.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige leugnete es nicht erst, sondern nickte nur. "Wusstest du es schon vor heute Morgen, dass ich schwul bin, meine ich?" Hatte er sich so ungeschickt angestellt? Wussten auch Hermine und Ron etwas?  
  
Seamus entspannte sich etwas und legte sich wieder neben Harry, allerdings so, dass sie sich nicht berührten. "Ich hab es vermutet. Das mit Black und Lupin hat mich stutzig gemacht und du bist jetzt im Siebten auch irgendwie anders. Ich weiß auch nicht, vielleicht spürt man Gleichgesinnte?" Es war mehr ein Scherz, aber Harry dachte darüber nach. Vielleicht.  
  
"Hast du einen Freund? Du warst gestern genauso traurig wie ich und ich frage mich warum. ...Du musst natürlich nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst." Harry lächelte etwas verlegen und starrte an die Decke. Er und sein vorlautes Mundwerk.  
  
"Nein. Ich hab da jemanden im Auge, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, ob er es erwidern würde, wenn er davon wüsste. Ich war wohl gestern einfach etwas depri." Seamus antwortete bereitwillig und Harry erkannte, dass er jemanden zum Reden suchte.  
  
Seufzend meinte er: "Das kenn ich. Am schlimmsten ist es, wenn man nicht weiß, woran man ist, sich nicht traut, etwas zu unternehmen, mit der Situation aber auch nicht leben kann. Das hab ich auch schon durch...."  
  
"Und?", wollte Seamus hoffnungsvoll wissen und der andere lächelte leicht.  
  
"Nichts und. Ich hätte ihn nie gefragt. Er hat es getan. Das kommt, glaub ich, nicht für dich in Frage, oder?"  
  
Entmutigt schüttelte Seamus den Kopf und fragte dann: "Und warum warst du dann gestern so am Boden zerstört? Wenn du doch einen Freund hast."  
  
Harry schwieg lange und starrte zur Decke. Da war sie wieder, die Realität.  
  
"Er hat Schluss gemacht und behauptet, alles wäre nur ein Spiel gewesen. Ich war mir so sicher, dass er mich liebt. Ich liebe ihn, das weiß ich. Aber warum das alles passiert ist ... keine Ahnung."  
  
Lange herrschte Schweigen und Seamus meinte dann leise, während er aufstand: "Tja, da stecken wir wohl beide in ziemlich verfahrenen Situationen. Danke für die Nacht. Und wenn du wieder mal Trost und Verständnis brauchst, weißt du ja jetzt, wo du fragen kannst." Damit verließ er das Bett.  
  
Harry lächelte bekümmert und meinte nur: "Ebenfalls." Seamus wusste was er meinte.  
  
Die nächste halbe Stunde lag jeder von ihnen grübelnd im Bett und wartete auf den richtigen morgen.  
  
*****  
  
Hermine und Ron beobachteten Harry. Seit er aufgestanden war, war er seltsam. Am Sonntag war er nur besorgt gewesen, doch jetzt war er richtig deprimiert. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Und auch Draco verhielt sich seltsam. Natürlich hatte er nie besondere Aufmerksamkeit gegenüber Harry gezeigt, damit ihre Beziehung nicht aufflog. Doch er hatte den Gryffindor auch nie vollständig ignoriert. Sie dachten, dass er es nicht gekonnt hatte, weil er Harry doch, wider seine Natur liebte. Warum war er jetzt so anders?  
  
Harry schlich den ganzen Tag nur trübselig durch die Gegend und wehrte alle Fragen ab. Er versuchte sich sogar manchmal den Anschein von Fröhlichkeit zu geben, doch dieser überlebte nicht lange. Hermine und Ron machten sich ziemliche Sorgen um ihren Freund. Sollten jetzt ihre Befürchtungen wahr geworden sein? Sollte Draco seine wahre Natur wieder entdeckt haben? Ein liebender Malfoy war so .... ungewöhnlich. Aber es war besser als der alte Malfoy, der Harry nur hasste und mit ihm spielte. So wenig sie Draco mochten, aber das wünschten sie Harry nicht.  
  
Irgendetwas ging hier vor. Doch Hermine und Ron zögerten, mit ihrem besten Freund zu reden. Dann hätten sie zugeben müssen, von ihm und Draco zu wissen, und das wollten sie noch nicht. Die beiden hatten im Laufe des Wochenendes viel über diese ganze Sache nachgedacht und waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Harry scheinbar richtig glücklich mit Malfoy war. Wer waren sie, dass sie das ihrem Freund missgönnten. Vielleicht hatte sich Draco doch geändert? Es wird einem ja nicht jeden Tag das Leben gerettet....  
  
Also warteten die beiden und als Harry am Abend verschwand um angeblich spazieren zu gehen, hofften sie, dass es nur ein Streit war, den Harry gerade bereinigen ging.  
  
Das ihr Freund wirklich nur für sich allein sein wollte und einfach die Zeit vergaß und deshalb erst Mitternacht in sein Bett fand, wussten sie noch nicht.  
  
*******  
  
Der Tag war furchtbar gewesen. Harry hatte gehofft, Draco nach Zaubertränke zu sprechen, doch der Slytherin war nie alleine gewesen. Und er ignorierte den Gryffindor so vollständig, dass es weh tat. Es war schrecklicher, als wenn Draco wieder ihre alten Streitereien angefangen hätte. Was war nur so verdammt falsch gelaufen, dass das alles geschah? Was hatten sie getan, um das zu verdienen.  
  
Harry wusste, dass sein Verhalten auffiel, doch er konnte nicht anders. Den Tag ohne Draco zu sein, war er gewohnt, doch bis jetzt war immer die Vorfreude auf eine gemeinsame Nacht gewesen, die ihm über die Einsamkeit hinweg half. Jetzt musste er sich damit abfinden, dass er Draco nicht so schnell wieder sah, auch wenn er es nicht akzeptieren konnte. Sie waren so glücklich gewesen.  
  
Harry schlenderte durch die Nacht und versuchte vergeblich seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er konnte und wollte die Realität einfach nicht akzeptieren. Seufzend blickte er um sich und stellte fest, dass er auf dem Quidditchfeld stand. Seltsam. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie weit er gegangen war. Ein Blick zu seiner Uhr sagte ihm, dass es schon weit nach Mitternacht war. Er hatte wohl die Zeit vergessen.  
  
Als er sich zum Schloss zurück wandte, fiel sein Blick fast automatisch auf den Astroturm. Er erinnerte sich an all die romantischen und lustvollen Stunden, die er dort gemeinsam mit seinem blonden Engel verbracht hatte. Warum war das nun alles vorbei? Warum so plötzlich ohne Grund ....?  
  
Moment! Harry blickte genauer zu dem Turm hoch und blieb angespannt stehen. Tatsächlich. Oben auf dem Flachdach bei den Teleskopen stand ein Mensch. Mondlicht ließ sein Haar hell leuchten und ein grüner Umhang wehte leicht. Das ... das war Draco. Wieso stand der Slytherin dort oben, auf ihrem Lieblingsturm. Er stand nur da und schien nachzudenken, denn er bewegte sich Minutenlang überhaupt nicht. Sein Gesicht war den Ländereien zugewandt, so als wäre er auf einem ähnlichen Spaziergang wie Harry, nur eben in Gedanken.  
  
Was bedeutete das? Warum kehrte Draco zu einem ihrer Plätze zurück? Bereute er es, Harry zurückgestoßen zu haben? Wollte er sich an die schöne Zeit zwischen ihnen erinnern? Gab es Hoffnung?  
  
Harrys Herz schlug schneller, doch er bewegte sich noch immer nicht. Das Mondlicht verschwand kurz und er konnte den anderen auf dem Dach nicht mehr sehen, doch als er schon befürchtete, er wäre wieder allein hier draußen, sah er Draco wieder. Und dieser blickte ihn an. Es vergingen mehrere endlose Minuten, in denen sich die beiden Jungs nur anstarrten und Harrys Herz schlug immer heftiger. Sollte es ...?  
  
Doch plötzlich drehte sich Draco einfach um, als hätte er Harry nicht bemerkt und ging zurück ins Schloss. Harry blinzelte irritiert. Hatte er sich nur eingebildet, was gerade geschehen war? Nein! Draco hatte ihn angesehen! Dessen war sich Harry ganz sicher. Doch offenbar war er nicht wegen den Erinnerungen an sie beide zum Astroturm gegangen. Er ignorierte Harry noch immer und es gab keine Hoffnung für sie beide.  
  
Seufzend ging Harry ebenfalls zurück zum Schloss, wobei er die Tränen, die stumm sein Gesicht herunter rannen, anfangs gar nicht bemerkte.  
  
*******  
  
Der nächste Tag war in der Hinsicht nicht ganz so schlimm, als dass sie keine Stunde mit den Slytherin hatten. So konnte sich Harry mehr auf seine Umgebung konzentrieren als ständig Trübsal zu blasen. Offensichtlich war er gestern auch nicht ganz so auffällig gewesen, denn Hermine und Ron sprachen ihn nicht auf sein seltsames Verhalten an. Harry beschloss, dass er zuerst einmal dafür sorgen musste, dass seine beiden Freunde auch wirklich nichts mitbekamen. Um Draco konnte er sich später kümmern.  
  
Also benahm sich Harry wie immer - zumindest hoffte er das. Hausaufgaben mit Hermine und Ron in der Bibliothek. Quidditch am Abend und Schachspielen mit Ron bis in die Nacht hinein. Die zwei schienen wirklich keinen Verdacht zu hegen, denn sie wunderten sich nicht einmal, als er noch wach blieb um angeblich einen Aufsatz fertig zu schreiben, während die zwei schlafen gingen. In Wirklichkeit war dieser Aufsatz längst fertig. Harry wollte nur etwas mit seinen Gedanken allein sein. Doch nachdem er eine halbe Stunde blicklos ins Feuer gestarrt hatte, tippte ihm jemand sanft auf die Schulter.  
  
Erschrocken fuhr der Bebrillte zusammen und starrte in Seamus verlegenes Gesicht.  
  
"Ich ... ähm ... Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Aber du sitzt hier schon ne ganze Weile bewegungslos rum und da hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und Seamus nickte. Niemand war in Ordnung, der ewig in die Flammen starrte. Um sich abzulenken wollte Harry fragen, was Seamus nach unten getrieben hatte, doch dann viel sein Blick auf einige zusammengeknüllte Pergamentstücke, die neben einem Sessel auf dem Boden lagen. Dort hatte Seam wohl die ganze Zeit mit der Lehne zu ihm gesessen und deshalb hatte er ihn nicht gesehen. Der andere Gryffindor folgte Harrys Blick und meinte dann etwas rot um die Nasenspitze: "Ich wollte einen Brief schreiben.... aber es funktioniert nicht so richtig." Verlegen wandte er sich ab und warf das Papier ins Feuer, wo es knisternd verbrannte.  
  
"Ein Brief an einen gewissen Jungen?" Harry kam die Ablenkung gerade recht.  
  
"Na ja irgendwie schon. Aber egal was ich schreibe, es sagt nicht das aus, was ich fühle, was ich ihm sagen will. Ich würde gern einen Brief schreiben, weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich mir ein Gespräch zutraue, aber irgendwie...." Seamus setzte sich in den Sessel neben Harry und starrte auf die Pergamentreste im Feuer.  
  
"Du willst es ihm eigentlich lieber persönlich sagen, nicht? Ich hab damals auch an Briefe gedacht, aber das ist so unpersönlich, dass ich es nie getan habe."  
  
Seamus nickte zustimmend und lehnte sich seufzend zurück. Es gab keinen Ausweg für ihn, außer genug Mut zusammen zu nehmen und mit dem Objekt seiner Begierde zu sprechen - selbst auf die Gefahr hin, zurück gewiesen zu werden. Das wusste beide.  
  
"Es gibt eigentlich nur einen Grund, warum er mich abweisen könnte: Mädchen. Aber er hatte soweit ich weiß noch nie eine Beziehung. Ich kann ihn schon ewig und ich glaube, dass er meine Gefühle erwidern könnte. Aber ich trau mich einfach nicht. Eigentlich gibt es keinen Grund, aber ...." Hilflos zuckte Seam mit den Achseln und blickte ins Feuer, doch Harry war plötzlich wachsam.  
  
Ein Grund.....  
  
Ja, das war es. Draco hatte keinen Grund genannt! Er hatte einfach mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Er hatte gesagt, er hätte ihn nur als Spielzeug benutzt und den Gefallen an ihm verloren, doch das war noch lange kein Grund. Jedenfalls kein plausibler. Draco hatte keinen Grund genannt. Harry lachte leise und Seamus blickte ihn verwundert an.  
  
"Was...?", setzte der Gryffindor an, doch Harry winkte ab.  
  
"Du hast mich gerade auf einen Gedanken gebracht, der mir eigentlich schon viel eher hätte kommen müssen. Er hat mir keinen Grund genannt, warum er mit mir Schluss macht. Er hat es einfach nur getan. Und das ist seltsam. Wir haben noch am Freitag ....." Und plötzlich stockte Harry verblüfft. Natürlich! Wieso fiel ihm das erst jetzt ein? Wie konnte er so etwas Wichtiges vergessen? Draco hatte ihn....  
  
"Harry, alles OK?", besorgt beugte sich Seamus zu dem anderen hinüber und blickte ihm in die grünen Augen. Da war nicht mehr diese tiefe Verzweiflung. Da war Hoffnung....  
  
"Ja Seam, mir geht's gut. Dank dir. Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ... Das lässt alles in einem anderen Licht erscheinen. Vielleicht gibt es doch noch eine Möglichkeit. Ich danke dir Seam." Damit umarmte er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen heftig und eilte dann hoch ins Schlafzimmer. Seamus lächelte traurig. Was auch immer Harry eingefallen war, es ließ ihn hoffen, seinen Freund zurück zu bekommen. Wenigstens war einer von ihnen glücklich.  
  
Seamus war zwar etwas eifersüchtig auf Harry, denn für ihn selbst gab es eine solche Möglichkeit nicht, plötzlich glücklich zu werden. Doch andererseits hatte Harry in den letzten Jahren mehr grauenhaftes erlebt als jeder andere und er verdiente etwas Glück. Er sollte glücklich sein, Harry geholfen zu haben, wenn er sich schon nicht selbst helfen konnte.  
  
*****  
  
Wieso war ihm das nicht gleich eingefallen? Sie hatten sich im Astrozimmer geliebt, aber nicht wie sonst! Draco hatte ihn bestimmen lassen. Er hatte sich ganz Harry unterworfen und er hatte es genossen. Niemand, der nur ein Spielzeug benutzte, ließ sich so gehen. Niemand ließ sich die Macht nehmen, wenn er nicht wirklich liebte - vor allem kein Draco Malfoy. Diese letzten zwei Wochen waren echt gewesen. Ihre Liebe war echt gewesen. Draco hatte ihn nie benutzt.  
  
Außerdem kam der Bruch zu plötzlich. Eine Nacht kam Draco gar nicht ins Schloss und in der nächsten machte er Schluss, wo er noch Tage zuvor bewiesen hatte, wie sehr er Harry vertraute. Nein! Da stimmte etwas nicht. Irgendetwas zwang Draco, Harry von sich fern zu halten. Sein erster Verdacht war Lucius, doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Dracos Vater von ihrer Beziehung überhaupt erfahren hatte. Selbst Hermine und Ron wussten nichts und die waren in der Schule und konnten alles beobachten. Lucius hatte gar nicht die Möglichkeit, die Wahrheit herauszufinden.  
  
Doch wer oder was war es dann? Voldemort? Nein, warum sollte sich der Lord mit etwas so banalem wie Harrys Liebesleben beschäftigen, selbst wenn er es erfuhr. Ihm würde doch viel mehr nutzen, wenn Draco und Harry noch enger zusammen waren, so dass er dann Harrys Gefühle für den Slytherin ausnutzen konnte. Voldemort würde sie beide nicht auseinander bringen, sofern ihn solche Sachen überhaupt interessierten.  
  
Es musste jemand anderes sein. Jemand dem es nützte, sie beide auseinander zu bringen. Jemand, der Draco in der Hand hatte und das alles erzwingen konnte. Doch Harry fiel beim besten Willen niemand ein.  
  
Aber wenigstens gab es nun wieder Hoffnung. Und zum ersten Mal nach den ganzen Problemen schlief Harry mit einem Lächeln ein.  
  
------------- *g* Süß nich. Endlich is der kleine begriffsstutzige Harry auch drauf gekommen. Wurde ja auch Zeit. Jetzt können wir ihn ja auf Spionage schicken!!! 


	11. Nachforschungen

Ich hab mich doch erbarmt. Ihr kriegt gleich noch das nächste Pitel, da das eh recht kurz is..  
  
Viel Spaß! Schönen 2. Advent!!!!  
  
Aufopferung  
  
11. Nachforschungen  
  
Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihn wach und Harry blinzelte irritiert. Er hatte wohl vergessen den Vorhang seines Bettes gestern Nacht zu schließen. Kein Wunder bei den Gedanken, die er gestern hatte. Glücklich lächelnd erhob sich der Gryffindor und tastete nach seiner Brille. Dann suchte er sich seine Sachen zusammen, um ins Bad zu gehen. Es war zwar noch recht früh, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran ein paar Runden auf seinem Besen zu fliegen. Harry schlenderte ins Bad und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Egal wie er sich fühlte. Absolut deprimiert oder absolut glücklich, er ging immer fliegen. Und es half immer. Es brachte ihn wieder hoch, wenn er gefühlsmäßig am Boden war und es konnte seine Euphorie soweit ablenken, dass er wieder den Boden der Realität fand.  
  
Eine Stunde später war er klatschnass vor Anstrengung aber auch absolut glücklich, wie seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr. Das hier war zwar nichts gegen eine Nacht mit Drac, aber es kam dem sehr nahe. Apropos. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss sah Harry kurz einen blonden Schatten auf dem Astroturm wie schon letzte Nacht und er wusste intuitiv, dass das nur Draco sein konnte. Doch dieses Mal blieb er nicht stehen. Wenn seine Theorie stimmte, war es für Draco ebenso schmerzhaft von Harry getrennt zu sein, wie für ihn selbst und er wollte solche Situationen in denen sie sich sahen und doch nicht zueinander konnten so sehr vermeiden wie möglich.  
  
Also ging Harry so schnell wie möglich in das Gebäude und entzog sich den Blicken seines Engels. Es würde wieder die Zeit kommen, in der sie zusammen sein konnten, doch nicht jetzt. Als Harry seinen Besen leise unter das Bett räumte - die anderen Jungs schliefen noch - fiel sein Blick auf ein Stück weißes Pergament und einer Eingebung folgend aktivierte er die Karte. Automatisch suchten seine Blicke Dracos Punkt, doch er fand ihn nicht gleich. Dann sah Harry den Grund. er suchte an der falschen Stelle! Draco war nicht auf dem Turm, sondern in seinem Zimmer ... Moment!  
  
Das war unmöglich. Draco brauchte viel länger vom Turm in die Kerker, als Harry vom Eingang in die Gryffindor-Räume. Konnte es sein, dass die Karte sich irrte? Das war bis jetzt noch nie geschehen, doch es ergab Sinn. Wenn jemand Draco in der Hand hatte, würde er sich mit ihm treffen, um das zu nutzen oder Draco zu erpressen.... was auch immer da vorging. Und solche Treffen mussten in der Nacht stattfinden, wo niemand Dracos Abwesenheit bemerkte. Dann war die Karte die einzige Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, wo Draco war. Und Harry hatte den Punkt des Slytherins ja auch am Sonntag Morgen in seinem Zimmer gefunden, obwohl er die ganze Nacht nicht zurück gekommen war. Vielleicht war die Karte schon damals manipuliert worden. Harry erinnerte sich auch daran, dass am Anfang des Schuljahres zweimal seine Sachen durchwühlt worden waren. Die Möglichkeit bestand also, wenn Harry auch nicht wusste, woher der Feind von der Karte wusste und wie er sie manipulieren konnte. Doch er würde das beobachten!  
  
******  
  
Ron wunderte sich nicht, als er Harry nicht in seinem Bett vorfand. Immerhin war der Junge in den letzten zwei Nächten immer lange unterwegs gewesen und vielleicht hatte er sich mit Draco ja wieder ausgesöhnt. Wer wusste schon, was da geschehen war. Als er und Hermine in die große Halle zum Frühstück kamen fanden sie Harry auch in recht guter Laune vor. Besser jedenfalls, als das ganze Wochenende. Doch sie konnten ja keine Bemerkung machen ohne sich zu verraten und so nahmen sie es einfach hin. Vielleicht kam wieder alles in Ordnung.  
  
Doch Harry benahm sich anders als sonst. Er folgte dem Unterricht wieder normal ohne seine Gedanken all zu oft abschweifen zu lassen, er trainierte normal mit den anderen Quidditch und er unterhielt sich normal mit seinen Freunden. Seine Fröhlichkeit war nicht aufgesetzt und er war entspannter als sonst. Trotzdem.... Hermine und Ron kannten ihren besten Freund und sie wussten, dass da was nicht stimmte.  
  
Wenn er glaubte, sie würden ihn nicht beobachten, sah es aus, als wäre er sehr beschäftigt. Was er tat, konnten sie nicht erkennen, denn er versteckte es sehr gut, doch es weckte ihr Misstrauen. Und Draco benahm sich noch immer so seltsam. Er war in sich gekehrt und ignorierte die meisten Schüler um sich - vor allem Harry. Irgendetwas stimmte da noch immer nicht. Harry schien fast wieder der Alte zu sein, aber offensichtlich war das Problem mit Draco noch nicht aus der Welt. Das war alles ziemlich merkwürdig.  
  
*******  
  
Jetzt hatte er Gewissheit! Die Karte war manipuliert worden. Harry hatte die Karte Mittwoch bis Wochenende ununterbrochen bei sich und nutzte jede freie Minute, um die Bewegungen auf ihr mit der Realität zu vergleichen, wobei er sich hauptsächlich auf Dracos Umgebung konzentrierte. Tagsüber zeigte sie das, was auch wirklich vor sich ging. Doch nachts sah die Situation anders aus. Harry schlich sich jede Nacht nach draußen und sah Draco immer ab Mitternacht oder später zum Astroturm gehen. Doch die Karte zeigte es nicht an. Draco lag angeblich jede Nacht seelenruhig in seinem Bett und schlief und das traf auch auf alle anderen zu, selbst Harrys Punkt entfernte sich nie aus seinem Bett im Gryffindorschlafzimmer.  
  
Doch das ergab ein Problem. Die Karte war offensichtlich so manipuliert worden, dass alle nachts schlafend dargestellt wurden. Somit konnte Harry aber auch nicht herausfinden, von wem der Zauber ausging. Harry hatte gehofft, dass nur Dracos Position manipuliert wurde. Der Feind hätte dann nur denken brauchen, Harry verlasse sich auf die Karte, hätte sich weiterhin mit Draco getroffen und Harry hätte den sich bewegenden Punkt gesehen. Selbst wenn mehrere Personen nachts unterwegs gewesen wären, hätte Harry nur suchen brauchen, bei wem Draco war und der Täter wäre erkannt. Doch offenbar war dieser Jemand klug genug, diesen Fehler nicht zu begehen. Da nun alle schlafend dargestellt waren, musste Harry Draco beobachten und hoffen, dass er den Feind sah, wenn er sich mit dem Slytherin traf. Doch das geschah nicht und das konnte drei Gründe haben. Der Feind hatte einen Tarnumhang, traf sich gar nicht mit Drac, weil er von Harrys Beobachtung wusste oder gelangte irgendwie in die Slytherin-Räume und sprach mit Draco, bevor er zum Astroturm ging. Harry konnte nichts davon nachprüfen. Und in das Territorium der Slytherins konnte er mit seinem Tarnumhang auch nicht mehr, da Draco wusste wonach er suchen musste.  
  
Harry fiel ein, dass er sich am Anfang des Schuljahres und auch in der Zeit mit Draco oft beobachtet gefühlt hatte, selbst wenn er den Umhang seines Vaters trug, was bedeutete, dass der Feind davon wusste und ihn sicherlich auch unsichtbar entdeckte. Das konnte Harry nicht riskieren. Draco wollte ihn von sich fern haben, wahrscheinlich um ihn zu schützen und Harry war seine einzige Chance, das ganze aufzuklären. Er durfte nicht entdeckt werden.  
  
Am Wochenende gab Harry diesen Plan dann endgültig auf. Er würde nur mit der Hilfe der Karte nie herausfinden, wer Draco bedrohte. Der Zauber war einfach zu mächtig..... Moment. Der Zauber?!  
  
*****  
  
"Herm, kann ich dich mal was fragen?"  
  
Hermine und Ron saßen Harry gegenüber in der Bibliothek und machten Hausaufgaben. Es war Sonntag und die drei hatten ein recht angenehmes Wochenende verbracht, auch wenn der bebrillte Gryffindor ab und zu etwas abgelenkt erschien. Wie es aussah würden sie jetzt den Grund dafür erfahren.  
  
"Es geht um die Karte des Herumtreibers. Ich ... glaubst du, es gibt eine Möglichkeit, sie zu manipulieren?", gespannt sah Harry sie an. Er wollte Hermine so wenig wie möglich sagen, doch er wusste nicht, wen er sonst fragen sollte. Bei Problemen war er bis jetzt immer zu dem Mädchen gegangen. Alles hing jetzt von ihrer Antwort auf seine erste Frage ab.  
  
"Manipulieren? Wie meinst du das?", irritiert sah sie ihren Freund an.  
  
Das sah nicht gut aus. Wenn sie sich das schon nicht erklären konnte.... Doch Harry antworte trotzdem: "Na, ich meine mit einem Zauber. So dass die Karte alles normal zeigt bis auf den Aufenthaltsort einer bestimmten Person."  
  
"Du meinst, diese Person ist dann zu einer bestimmten Zeit immer im großen Saal, obwohl sie gar nicht dort ist. Sie kann sich dann frei bewegen, ohne dass du es auf der Karte siehst?", versicherte sich Hermine und Ron und sie blickten Harry verwundert an. Wie kam er auf so etwas?  
  
"Ja so ungefähr. Ist so was möglich?"  
  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern: "Sicher. Derjenige, der den Zauber ausspricht muss nur von der Karte wissen, sie aktivieren können und somit natürlich an sie rankommen. Das können eigentlich nur wir drei..... Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf?"  
  
Harry versuchte unschuldig auszusehen, doch er sah an den misstrauischen Gesichtern seiner Freunde gleich, dass es ihm nicht gelang. Also beschloss er, mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken - zumindest einem kleinen Teil.  
  
"Erinnert ihr euch, dass im September zweimal meine Sachen durchwühlt wurden. Ich denke, jemand hat damals die Karte gefunden. Ich hab jetzt rausgefunden, dass sie nachts keine Bewegungen der Schüler mehr zeigt. Alle sind in ihren Schlafräumen, ich kann nur noch Mrs. Norris, Filch, die Geister und die Lehrer beobachten. selbst ich bin angeblich immer in meinem Bett. Ich dachte erst, die Karte sei schon von Anfang an verzaubert, doch ich hab sie vor einigen Wochen erst benutzt und da hat sie noch funktioniert. Irgendjemand hat in der letzten Zeit die Karte verflucht. Herm, könnte das auch aus der Entfernung gehen?"  
  
Doch das Mädchen zuckte nur unwissend mit den Schultern. "Worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus?"  
  
Harry meinte nur leichthin: "Eigentlich wollte ich wissen, ob du irgendwie rauskriegen könntest, wer die Karte manipuliert hat, aber wenn du nicht mal genau sagen kannst, ob derjenige an sie heran muss oder aus der Ferne zaubern kann....."  
  
"Tut mir leid Harry, aber da kann ich dir nicht helfen. Aber ich schlag dir vor, die Erfinder der Karte zu fragen. Remus oder Sirius wissen vielleicht eine Antwort."  
  
Darauf war Harry auch schon gekommen, doch er wusste, wie Sirius darauf reagieren würde. Wenn es um die Sicherheit seines Neffen ging, kannte er kein Halten. Aber Aufsehen war das letzte, was Harry jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Vielleicht wusste der andere noch nicht, dass er den Fehler der Karte entdeckt hatte und wenn es auch ein unsicherer Trumpf war, war es einer - irgendwie. Deshalb hatte Harry erst Hermine fragen wollen. Doch wie es aussah kam er um einen Besuch bei Remus und seinem Onkel nicht drumherum.  
  
"Harry, wieso willst du das alles wissen? Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung? Du verheimlichst uns in letzter Zeit eine ganze Menge....", setzte Ron an, doch der Gryffindor erhob sich schnell und unterbrach seinen Freund.  
  
"Nein es ist nichts, vielleicht erlaubt sich nur jemand einen Scherz oder die Karte ist kaputt. Es ist alles in Ordnung sonst. Ich werd mal Remus fragen, ob er eine Lösung weiß. Und bevor Ron oder Hermine protestieren konnten, war der Bebrillte schon aus der Bibliothek verschwunden.  
  
********  
  
Die Tür schloss sich hinter Harry und Remus blickte Sirius alarmiert an. Die Karte des Herumtreibers lag vor dem Professor auf dem Schreibtisch und er wusste von Harry so viel, dass er den Ernst der Lage sah. Harry hatte die Karte dagelassen, damit Remus einen Weg finden konnte, die Person herauszufinden, die den Fluch gesprochen hatte, doch er hatte dem Jungen nicht viel Hoffnung machen können. Es bestand keine große Chance rückwirkend so etwas herauszufinden. Immerhin wusste Harry nun, dass derjenige den Fluch auch von weiter weg gesprochen haben konnte, sofern er die Karte schon einmal aktiviert hatte.  
  
"Was denkst du?", kam Sirius besorgte Stimme vom Kamin und Remus lehnte sich seufzend in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
  
"Nun. Nur jemand, der die Regeln der Karte kennt, kann sie manipulieren. Selbst Hermine könnte das nicht, weil sie nicht weiß, wie wir die Karte damals gezaubert haben. Und James und wir scheiden ja wohl aus."  
  
Sirius nickte. "Also hat Peter Voldemort das Geheimnis der Karte verraten, weil jemand hier in Hogwarts ist um Harry zu töten. Jemand, der von Harry nicht gesehen werden will. Ich hätte gleich wachsamer werden sollen, als Harry am Anfang des Schuljahres davon sprach, dass er sich verfolgt fühlt."  
  
"Aber die Karte ist erst seit kurzem so, wahrscheinlich seit letztem Wochenende." Remus machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause.  
  
"Du meinst, es hängt mit Draco zusammen?" Die beiden hatten natürlich bemerkt, dass mit Harry und Draco seit dem letzten Wochenende etwas nicht stimmte. Als wäre da ein Bruch, den aber beide nicht wollten. Als wären sie gezwungen worden, sich zu trennen, obwohl sie eigentlich zusammen gehörten. Bei Harry war es so deutlich zu sehen, wie all seine Gedanken. Doch auch Draco benahm sich seltsam, unsicher und traurig. Als hätte er etwas getan, was er bereute oder nie gewollt hatte.  
  
"Ja das denke ich. Wenn der, der die Karte manipuliert von Voldemort käme und Harry töten wollte, warum hat er es nicht gleich am Anfang getan, als Harrys Sachen durchwühlt wurden und das alles? Warum hat er bis jetzt gewartet? Und es ist jetzt niemand neu in die Schule gekommen, also muss der Feind seit Beginn des Schuljahres hier sein. Wenn er von Voldemort kommt, was das Wissen um die Karte eigentlich beweißt, verhält er sich ganz schön seltsam. Und es kann jeder sein. Jeder aus Slytherin, oder selbst aus den anderen Häusern kann in den Ferien von Voldemort den Auftrag bekommen haben. Es muss nicht mal dieser Kyle sein, an den ich zuerst dachte."  
  
"Stimmt. Kyle wäre verdächtig, aber es wäre doch logischer, wenn er sich in die Schule schleicht, Harry bei der ersten Gelegenheit tötet und dann verschwindet. Legranc hatte schon viele solcher Möglichkeiten und hat sie nicht genutzt. Jeder hatte solche Möglichkeiten. Warum erst jetzt?" Sirius wusste genauso wenig eine Antwort wie seine zweite Hälfte. Am meisten störte ihn jedoch, dass Harry ihnen nichts über die Hintergründe sagte. Er wusste, dass sie seine Beziehung zu Draco mindestens ahnten und er wusste, dass sie es akzeptierten. Warum bat er sie nicht um Hilfe? Am liebsten würde Sirius seinen Schützling sofort von der Schule nehmen und in Sicherheit bringen.  
  
Remus schien seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn er kam zu ihm an den Kamin, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und meinte leise und an Sirius gekuschelt: "Wir dürfen nichts überstürzen. Ich denke Harry hat einen guten Grund, uns nicht einzuweihen. Es hat sicher etwas mit Draco zu tun und wir wissen nicht, ob wir Harrys Pläne mit unserem Eingreifen zunichte machen. Vielleicht machen wir alles schlimmer."  
  
"Ich weiß! Harry hat Voldemort schon mehrfach besiegt. Er weiß, was er tut. Aber ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn ich etwas tun könnte, wenn ich mehr wissen würde. Ich hasse seine Alleingänge!" Seufzend küsste Sirius den Mann auf sich und versuchte seine Untätigkeit wenigstens für den Augenblick zu vergessen. Sie würden warten müssen.  
  
********  
  
Doch Sirius und Remus irrten sich in einem Punkt. Harry wusste ganz und gar nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Seine letzte Hoffung war gewesen, über die Karte an den Feind zu kommen, doch das funktionierte ja offenbar nicht. Verdammt!  
  
Auch Harry war nach dem Gespräch mit Remus darauf gekommen, dass der Feind sein Wissen von Peter Pettigrew haben musste und somit für Voldemort arbeitete. Aber warum tötete er dann nicht ihn, sondern beeinflusste Draco? Was hatte der blonde Slytherin mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Es war zum Verzweifeln. An diesem Abend ging Harry wieder einmal deprimiert ins Bett und er wusste, dass Ron und Hermine es bemerkt hatten.  
  
------------ Vergesst die Reviews nicht *liebschau* 


	12. Unterstützung

Hi mal wieder ich. Pünktlich zum 3. Advent das nächste Pitel.. Diesmal haben Herm und Ron ihren großen.peinlichen Auftritt.man denke nur an die Szene im Astrozimmer!! *g*  
  
Und Seamus darf auch wieder mitspielen! *lol*  
  
Habt Spaß!  
  
Aufopferung  
  
12. Unterstützung  
  
Irgendetwas war geschehen. Harrys Pläne schienen vernichtet worden zu sein, dass sahen Hermine und Ron sofort. Egal was ihr Freund vorgehabt hatte, als er sie zu der Karte befragt hatte, es schien in einer Sackgasse geendet zu sein. Der Junge war wieder genauso deprimiert wie eine Woche eher und sie beschlossen, jetzt endlich einzugreifen. Sie wollten nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie Harry litt. Wenn Draco Schuld an allem war, würden sie ihn büßen lassen, doch zuerst brauchten sie Gewissheit. Die beiden waren glücklich zusammen gewesen, Draco hatte sich bei Harry fallen lassen, ihm alle Kontrolle überlassen. Vielleicht steckte mehr dahinter, als sie beide ahnten und Harry wurde offensichtlich nicht allein damit fertig. Sie mussten etwas tun!  
  
Montagabend saß Harry trübselig über seinen Hausaufgaben und dachte nach. Die meisten anderen waren schon im Bett oder mit sich beschäftigt und auch Hermine und Ron beachteten ihn nicht sonderlich, was Harry nur Recht war. Doch plötzlich fiel ein Schatten auf sein Pergament und Harry blickte verwundert auf. Vor ihm stand Hermine und blickte ihn entschlossen an.  
  
"Wwas...?, brachte der Gryffindor irritiert heraus, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn und zeigte zum Feuer. Harry sah, dass sie drei wieder einmal die letzten im Gemeinschaftsraum waren und Ron saß bereits wartend auf einem der drei Sessel, die vor dem Kamin standen. Dem Bebrillten schwante übles und er sollte Recht behalten. Kaum hatte er sich unsicher gegenüber von Ron gesetzt, begann Hermine neben ihm auch schon:  
  
"Harry, wir wollen jetzt endlich wissen, was los ist."  
  
"Ich ... ich weiß nicht wovon ihr redet. Es ist alles OK. Ich bin in letzter Zeit nur etwas unkonzentriert, das ist alles.", versuchte sich Harry herauszureden, doch es funktionierte nicht - natürlich.  
  
"Ja klar, und Du-weißt-schon-wer ist der Weihnachtsmann! Harry, wir sind nicht blind!" Rons Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und zeigte Harry, dass er nicht drumrum kam, wenigstens etwas preiszugeben.  
  
"Na gut, ich hab Probleme, aber ich werd damit allein fertig. Ich möchte euch nicht belasten. Es ist nichts, wobei ihr mir wirklich helfen könnt." Harry hoffte, dass es reichte und Hermine sprang offenbar auch darauf an.  
  
"Probleme mit deiner Freundin?"  
  
Harry sah sie nicht an, doch er nickte. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn er diese Lüge beibehielt um sie abzulenken, doch Hermines Seufzen zog seinen Blick wieder zu den beiden Freunden.  
  
"Harry hör auf uns zu belügen."  
  
"Aber ...." protestierte Harry halbherzig, doch Ron ließ ihn nicht ausreden.  
  
"Doch du belügst uns. Wir wissen von dir und Malfoy. Nein hör zu. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, als du nachts immer weg warst und uns offensichtlich Dinge verheimlicht hast. Zugegeben wir haben dir nachspioniert, aber daran bist eigentlich du schuld, weil du uns nicht vertraut hast. Anfangs wollten wir nur wissen, mit wem du dich triffst, aber als wir entdeckten, dass es Malfoy war, mussten wir mehr wissen. Wir sind dir am Freitag bis ins Astrozimmer gefolgt und wir haben .... haben....", jetzt stockte Ron doch in seiner Entschlossenheit und blickte Hermine rot vor Verlegenheit an.  
  
Doch bevor seine Freundin, die ebenfalls rot bei der Erinnerung an jene Nacht geworden war, antworten konnte, meinte Harry resignierend und etwas verlegen: "Ihr habt Drac und mich gesehen? Ihr habt gesehen, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben?"  
  
Beide nickten und schauten Harry nicht an. Dieser konnte es nicht glauben. Das seine besten Freunde ihm nachspionierten, hätte er eigentlich erwarten müssen, das erklärte auch das seltsame Gefühl des Beobachtet werdens an jenem Abend. Doch dass sie DAS gesehen hatten, war ihm peinlich. Was dachten sie jetzt über ihn?  
  
"Ihr....", setzte Harry an, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Wir wollten es eigentlich nicht sehen und wir sind gleich gegangen, als .... offensichtlich wurde, was ihr vorhattet, aber ja, wir haben es gesehen. Anfangs wollten wir es nicht glauben, wir dachten, Malfoy würde dich benutzen oder zwingen, aber du hast ....", wieder stockte sie und Harry lächelte leicht.  
  
"Ich hab es freiwillig getan, und ich war oben. Das meinst du doch?"  
  
Hermine nickte. "Es war das erste Mal, oder? Dass du ... dominiert hast, meine ich?" Harry nickte und Ron fuhr an Stelle seiner Freundin fort. "Wir wollten es dir eigentlich nicht sagen, dass wir es wissen und so. Wir wollten erst mal rausfinden, wie wir überhaupt damit klar kommen. Aber dann warst du so absolut deprimiert am Wochenende. Dann warst du voller Tatendrang und seit du von Remus und Sirius wieder gekommen bist, bist du wieder so hoffnungslos. Malfoy benimmt sich seit einer Woche auch seltsam und ... na ja..... wir dachten, dass du zu uns kommst, um uns um Hilfe zu bitten."  
  
"Aber das habe ich nicht....", erkannte Harry schuldbewusst.  
  
"Richtig. Wir hatten erwartet, dass du zu uns kommst. Wir sind deine Freunde. Ich meine ... Natürlich ist es etwas problematisch, und wir haben uns bei Remus und Sirius auch etwas aufgeregt, aber du hättest sehen müssen, dass wir so was akzeptieren können. Du hättest uns vertrauen müssen." Hermine klang ehrlich verletzt und Harry fühlte sich schuldig. Sie hatte Recht, er hätte ihnen vertrauen müssen. Vor allem, nachdem er allein nicht weiterkam.  
  
"Entschuldigt.... es ist nur, da gibt es auch andere Dinge.... Ich hatte gehofft, es allein hinzukriegen... Ich ..." Harry schwieg. Es gab keine Entschuldigung für all das.  
  
Kurz herrschte Schweigen im Gemeinschaftsraum, doch dann fuhr Hermine Harry über den Arm und brachte ihn so dazu aufzusehen.  
  
"Wir wissen, dass Vertrauen bei so etwas nicht leicht ist. Vergessen wir das ganze und erzähl uns was los ist, OK?"  
  
Ron nickte bekräftigend und Harry schöpfte Hoffnung. Seine Freunde wollten ihm noch immer helfen. Vielleicht war es doch noch möglich, das ganze zu überstehen.  
  
Also erzählte Harry von allem, was ab Samstag geschehen war. Dracos Verschwinden, seiner Zurückweisung, der Karte, seinen Vermutungen. Das einzige was er ausließ war Seamus, denn das ging nun wirklich niemanden etwas an, eigentlich nicht einmal ihn selbst.  
  
"Also glaubst du, Draco hat Schluss gemacht, weil er von jemandem bedroht wird und dich aus der ganzen Sache raushalten will. Glaubt er wirklich, er kann das allein lösen?", wenigstens hatten sich die zwei gleich angewöhnt Drac nicht mehr Malfoy zu nennen, nun da sie alles wussten. Harry nickte.  
  
"Aber egal was ich versucht hab. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer das sein könnte, und wie er Drac in der Hand hat. Es könnte jeder Slytherin sein, jeder an der Schule, der irgendwie etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hat, das beweißt die Karte. Ich versteh nur nicht, was derjenige von Draco will. Sonst sind doch alle so versessen, mich zu töten. Wieso jetzt ein Slytherin, ein Malfoy?" Harry verstand es nicht und auch Ron und Hermine schüttelten nur unwissend die Köpfe.  
  
Plötzlich fiel Hermine etwas ein: "Vielleicht will er ja über Draco an Dumbledore ran. Er kümmert sich ja um alle Schüler, selbst um Slytherins." Doch sie wussten sofort, dass das nicht stimmen konnte. Harry war dafür ein viel besseres Opfer. Draco war der letzte, mit dem man Dumbledore erpressen konnte. Das würde schon allein Lucius nicht zulassen. Es war einfach eine Sackgasse. Nichts ergab einen Sinn!  
  
*********  
  
Die drei hatten sich geeinigt, die Schüler aufmerksam im Auge zu behalten, denn der Feind konnte nur einer von ihnen sein. Doch niemand verbrachte verboten viel Zeit mit Draco, so dass es auffiel. Es war, als wüsste der den sie suchten von ihren Nachforschungen und hielt sich gekonnt bedeckt. Harry hatte manchmal das Gefühl, dass Kyle ihm seltsame Blicke zuwarf, doch es gab keinen Beweis, dass er der Feind war. Harry hatte sich in seiner Gegenwart ja schon immer seltsam gefühlt, aber das musste nichts bedeuten. Es schien, als hätte der Feind alle Trümpfe in der Hand und als könnten sie gar nichts tun. Es war zum Verzweifeln.  
  
********  
  
Harry hatte allerdings ein interessantes Detail herausgefunden, was er Hermine und Ron verschwieg. Es hatte aber auch nichts mit Draco zu tun, sondern mit Seamus - und Dean. Während sie die anderen Schüler beobachteten, hatte Harry bemerkt, wie sich die beiden Jungs aus seinem Jahrgang benahmen und das erinnerte ihn sehr an Hermine und Ron im letzten Jahr. Jeder von ihnen versuchte herauszufinden, was der andere tat, sagte, aß oder dachte und das rund um die Uhr. Und gleichzeitig versuchten sie so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein, so dass keiner, weder das Objekt der Begierde noch die anderen Schüler etwas mitbekamen. Zugegeben, sie waren besser als Harrys beste Freunde, denn nur wenige schöpften ernsthaft Verdacht. Für die meisten war es nur ein Spiel unter Freunden, was die beiden Jungs da trieben. Nur Harry, der ja wusste, woran er war, erkannte sofort was vor sich ging.  
  
Seamus war der erste, der Harry stutzig machte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Bebrillte herausfand, dass Seam's heimliche Liebe Dean hieß und sich ebenfalls seltsam benahm. Was hatte Seam noch gesagt? Dean hatte nie eine richtige Beziehung gehabt - weder mit Mädchen, noch mit Jungs. Das stimmte, Harry erinnerte sich daran. Und aus Deans seltsamem Verhalten bei Seamus, schloss Harry dass auch dieser interessiert war. Vielleicht spürte man Gleichgesinnte ja tatsächlich?  
  
Und Harry hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Normalerweise mischte er sich nicht in das Gefühlsleben anderer ein. Hermine und Ron waren eine Ausnahme gewesen, weil sie seine besten Freunde waren. Doch nun lag die Situation ähnlich und Seam hatte Harry sehr geholfen, als er ihn getröstet hatte. Harry wusste ja, dass Seam sich nicht traute, den ersten Schritt zu tun und bei Dean war er sich nicht ganz sicher, also nahm er es selbst in Angriff.  
  
Zuerst versicherte er sich natürlich, ob Seamus wirklich an Dean interessiert war, indem er ihn einfach fragte. Der Junge war so perplex, dass er einfach nickte und Harry ließ ihn grinsend allein, bevor dem anderen irgendein Protest einfallen konnte. War er selbst auch so gewesen, bevor Draco ihn angesprochen hatte?  
  
Der zweite und entscheidende Schritt betraf Dean und Harry passte den Jungen zwei Wochen nach der Aussprache mit Ron und Hermine ab. Sie waren allein im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry kam gerade von seinem persönlichen Flugtraining zurück und war absolut durchnässt, weil es draußen schüttete wie aus Eimern. Alle anderen waren schon beim Abendessen, als Harry aus dem Bad kam und so wunderte es ihn, Dean noch vor dem Kamin zu finden. Doch er wusste, dass das die Gelegenheit war, auf die er gewartet hatte.  
  
Nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften setzte er sich auf einen zweiten Sessel und trocknete sich mit einem zweiten das Haar ab. Dean reagierte erst nicht, blickte ihn dann aber verwundert an, als er sich der Beobachtung bewusst wurde.  
  
"Was ist?" Sein Ton war nicht unfreundlich, aber Harry spürte, dass der andere lieber allein wäre.  
  
"Oh nichts. Ich wunder mich nur, dass du nicht beim Essen bist. Probleme?" Harry ließ nicht locker. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er das Thema anschneiden sollte, was er wollte - alles hing von Dean ab.  
  
"Nein, alles OK. Ich brauch nur n bisschen Zeit zum Nachdenken, alleine." Das war deutlicher und Harry erhob sich, als würde er es akzeptieren. So wurde das nichts. Dean wollte nicht reden, also musste er die Wahrheit aus ihm herauskitzeln. Die wichtigste Frage zuerst.....  
  
Sich genüsslich streckend tapste Harry zu einem Sessel etwas näher am Feuer, wo er zuvor seine nassen Klamotten fallen lassen hatte. Im Nachhinein war er froh darüber, denn er hätte sie auch gleich mit dem Zauberstab trocknen und mit ins Bad nehmen können. So dienten sie seinem Plan. Sich der Blicke Deans bewusst, ließ Harry das Handtuch von den Hüften gleiten und bückte sich langsam nach seinen schon fast trockenen Sachen. Hinter sich vernahm er ein erschrockenes Keuchen und ein verstohlener Blick über die Schulter ließ ihn grinsen. Aha. Gut! Deans Gesichtsfarbe machte Rons Haaren Konkurrenz und er blickte angespannt auf die Hände in seinem Schoß.  
  
Seelenruhig zog Harry sich Slip und Hose an und wandte sich dann zu dem verlegenen Jungen. Zuerst tat er so, als ginge er an ihm vorbei zur Treppe nach oben, doch dann drehte er sich unmittelbar neben Dean um und schlang die Arme von hinten um ihn. Der Gryffindor versteifte sich, doch er reagierte nicht angeekelt sondern erschrocken. Der Gedanke, von einem Jungen umarmt zu werden, war ihm nicht unangenehm, ihn erschreckte, dass es Harry war.  
  
"Harry ... ich..."  
  
"Scht... genieß es doch einfach.", langsam amüsierte sich Harry wirklich. Das war so süß. Sanft strich er Dean über den Oberkörper und legte sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter. "Oder magst du es etwa nicht. Deine Reaktion ist eigentlich viel versprechend."  
  
Nun war auch die zweite entscheidende Frage gestellt. Mal sehen wie Dean antwortete. Dieser saß noch Augenblicke wie erstarrt, doch dann befreite er sich aus Harrys Umarmung und floh beinahe aus dem Sessel. Verlegen stand er dem Grünäugigen gegenüber und blickte zu Boden.  
  
"Also?", drängte Harry sanft.  
  
"Ich ... woher wusstest du, dass ich ... wieso bist du....?", stammelte Dean und Harry lachte leicht und warm.  
  
"Erstens beobachte ich gut und zweitens, weil es nun mal so ist. Du scheinst jedoch nicht an mir interessiert zu sein." Harry gab dem einen leicht bitteren Klang, bei dem Dean schuldbewusst zusammen zuckte. Oh man war dieser Junge süß. Naiv und unschuldig, ganz anders als Drac. Es erinnerte Harry an sich selbst.  
  
"Ich ... tut mir leid ... wenn ich dich enttäusche. Aber da gibt es jemand anderen, der ...", stammelte Dean, noch immer auf seine Füße starrend.  
  
"Nun, ich hab nicht gesehen, dass du jemand festen hast." Jetzt war es soweit. Jetzt gab es keinen Ausweg für Dean.  
  
"Ich ... na ja, ich weiß noch nicht, ob er auch ... ich meine ... ich ..."  
  
Harry unterbrach Deans Stottern mit einem leisen Lachen ohne Spott und ging dann um den Sessel auf den Jungen zu. Dieser wich zurück, doch Harry zwang ihn mit einer Hand, das Kinn zu heben und ihn anzusehen.  
  
"Krieg dich wieder ein. Das war mehr oder weniger ein Test, ob du nun tatsächlich schwul bist oder nicht. Ich war mir da nämlich nicht ganz sicher. Lass dir sagen, dass ich schon in ner Beziehung bin - na ja mehr oder weniger zumindest. Ich wollte einfach nur herausfinden, wo du stehst."  
  
Harry ging nun tatsächlich in Richtung Schlafzimmertreppe und ließ einen absolut verwirrten Dean zurück. Doch kurz vor der untersten Stufe blieb der Schwarzhaarige noch einmal stehen und meinte fast beiläufig: "Oh und ich wollte rausfinden, ob Seam bei dir ne Chance hat." Damit ging er nach oben und schloss die Tür. Jetzt war der Stein am rollen und die beiden konnten den Rest erledigen.  
  
Stolz auf sich selbst und ein wenig amüsiert über die vergangene Szene zog sich Harry ein neues Hemd an und ging zur großen Halle. Dean war nicht mehr im Gryffindorturm, und auch in der Halle sah der Bebrillte ihn nirgends, aber das war zu erwarten gewesen. Der Junge würde diese Nacht viel nachdenken und vielleicht waren Seam und er schon morgen zusammen. Wenigstens hatten diese Nachforschungen ein brauchbares Ergebnis erzielt.  
  
------------ *g* *kicher* Süüüüüüß!!!!!!!! Ich liebe die letzte Szene. Ich mag diese schelmische Ader an Harry!!! *irrkicher* 


	13. Zeuge

Hey!!! Ihr musstet lange warten, sorry! Und ich hab es nicht mal geschafft, Ron und Herm noch mal reinzubringen, oder Drac noch so richtig leiden zu lassen. Aber irgendwie würd das nich passen. find ich.  
  
Also vergebt mir!!  
  
Das ganze nähert sich auch dem Ende.. Und ich beeil mich mit den nächsten Piteln auch, schon allein, damit ihr mich nicht lyncht!!! *lol*  
  
Also lest schön!  
  
Aufopferung  
  
13. Zeuge  
  
Dean stand die ersten Minuten nur absolut perplex da und starrte die Tür an, durch die Harry gerade verschwunden war. Was zum Teufel war das gerade gewesen? Doch eigentlich waren keine offenen Fragen geblieben. Harry schien zu glauben oder zu wissen, dass Seam an ihm interessiert war und wahrscheinlich hatte er getestet, wie es um Dean stand, weil sich Seam nicht getraut hatte. Nicht das es Dean anders ging. Oh man. Das war doch alles nicht wahr. Aber wenn Dean so dran dachte, wie er und Seam sich in den letzten Wochen benommen hatten.... Er hatte sich immer eingeredet, dass da nichts war, dass er bei Seam keine Chance hatte, doch offensichtlich war dem nicht so. Und Harry war auch schwul? Wow, das hätte er nicht erwartet.  
  
Dean wusste, dass er jetzt erst recht nachdenken musste und Harry wollte er am allerwenigsten begegnen. Irgendwie war ihm die Situation gerade peinlich. Was Harry jetzt von ihm dachte...? Also wandte sich der Junge nach draußen und bemerkte erst, dass es regnete, als er das Schloss schon längst verlassen hatte und pitschnass war. Jetzt war es auch egal und es war nicht kalt.  
  
Fast zwei Stunden vergingen, bevor sich Dean soweit klar war, was er tun würde. Seam war an ihm interessiert und traute sich nicht. Harry hatte das ganze sicher von allein in die Hand genommen, denn Seam würde sich nicht mal trauen, jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten, der sein Problem nachempfinden konnte. Lieber litt er stumm und verzichtete. Dummer Seamus. Also lag alles bei ihm und Dean würde die "Mission" übernehmen! Es wäre wohl das Beste, das ganze gleich zu starten, bevor er den Mut verlor. Es war erst kurz vor halb elf, also würde Seam noch wach sein. Vielleicht erledigte sich dieses Problem ja schon heute Nacht.  
  
Dean wollte sich gerade von der nassen Wiese erheben, als er Schritte hörte. Erstarrt blieb er sitzen und lauschte. Er war etwas in den verbotenen Wald gegangen, um auch wirklich ungestört zu sein und hatte sich dort unter einen Baum gesetzt. Doch nun kam jemand und die einzigen, die den Wald betreten durften, waren die Lehrer und Hagrid. Hoffentlich kam niemand hier her, denn er durfte ja auch nicht hier sein. Aber die Schritte stoppten etwas entfernt und Dean atmete auf. Jetzt musste er nur noch warten, bis der andere wieder verschwand und sich leise zurückschleichen. Eigentlich durfte ja um diese Zeit auch niemand mehr außerhalb der Häuser sein.  
  
Doch plötzlich hörte er die Stimme und wusste, wer das war: Kyle Legranc, dieser neue Slytherin. Was suchte der hier draußen im verbotenen Wald und mit wem redete er. Einer Eingebung folgend schlich sich Dean näher zu dem Slytherin und dann sah und hörte er ...  
  
"....frage mich, warum du so lange brauchst? Du bist unbemerkt nach Hogwarts rein gekommen und keiner kennt deine Identität. Niemand schöpft Verdacht. Warum erledigst du also nicht endlich deinen Auftrag?" Die magische Projektion eines düsteren, von einer Kapuze verdeckten Kopfes schwebte vor Kyle, der ungerührt im Regen stand. Dean wusste sofort, dass der Gesprächspartner des Slytherin niemand anders als der Lord persönlich war und Kyles nächste Worte bestätigten das:  
  
"Mylord, Ihr stellt Euch das zu einfach vor. Potter ist gut bewacht. Dieser Black lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen. Und es hat sich noch keine Gelegenheit ergeben, Potter zu töten...."  
  
"Lüg mich nicht an. Ich weiß, dass du mehr als eine Gelegenheit hattest, den Jungen zu töten. Ich frage mich langsam, ob du dir deiner Position noch bewusst bist?" Voldemorts Stimme klang kalt und gefühllos, doch Kyle explodierte fast vor Wut.  
  
"Ach ja, Ihr stellt Euch das so einfach vor, was? Ihr werdet schon überall gesucht, Ihr seid bekannt wie ein bunter Hund, Ihr habt nichts zu verlieren. Aber nicht jeder will ein Leben als Gejagter führen. Ich arbeite für Euch, weil es meine Eltern verlangen und weil sich Eure Ziele mit meinen fast decken. Aber ich habe nicht vor für den Mord an Potter überall bekannt zu sein. Scheiß auf die Ehre. Ich will danach auch noch leben und nicht von einem Versteck zum anderen rennen. Ich werd Potter nur töten, wenn ich unentdeckt entkommen kann. Wartet gefälligst so lange!" Kyle hatte sich in Rage geredet und offenbar vergessen, mit wem er da sprach. Doch Voldemort blieb ruhig und meinte kalt:  
  
"So, du willst also dein eigenes Leben leben. Nun, dann denke ich hast du dir die falsche Seite ausgesucht. Ich dulde nicht, dass meine Diener ihr Prioritäten über meine stellen.... Oh ja, ich weiß von dem kleinen Flittchen, was du dir hältst. Lucius ist nicht gerade begeistert. Es wird wohl langsam Zeit, dass ich dich an deine Stellung erinnere. CRUCIO!"  
  
Dean sah, wie Kyle zusammenbrach und sich vor Schmerzen wand und er fragte sich wie mächtig der Lord war, dass er einen Fluch über eine simple Projektion schicken konnte. Als sich Kyle nach einigen Minuten mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht erhoben hatte, meinte der Lord ausdruckslos:  
  
"Ich hoffe du verstehst diese Lektion. Geh zurück und bring Potter um. Solltest du den Auftrag nicht innerhalb der nächsten Tage ausgeführt haben, ersetze ich dich. Lern, dein eigenes Vergnügen hintenan zu stellen." Damit verschwand der Kopf und Kyle spuckte verächtlich auf den Boden.  
  
"Was bildet sich dieser Mistkerl ... ah ... verdammt tut das weh." Schwach lehnte sich der Slytherin gegen einen Baum und atmete tief durch. Dann stieß er sich ab und drehte sich zum Schloss um. "Dann werden wir mal tun, was der Alte will. Zu schade, jetzt muss ich mein Spielzeug wegwerfen. Was für ne Verschwendung!" Und damit ging er zum Schloss hoch, kurz gefolgt von einem sehr aufgeregten Dean.  
  
*******  
  
"Harry, Harry, wach auf! Bitte es ist wichtig. Harry!" Der Angesprochene blinzelte verschlafen und versuchte herauszufinden, wer ihn da vom Schlafen abhielt. Als er sich die Brille aufsetzte, erkannte er Dean, der unglaublich aufgeregt noch immer seine Schulter rüttelte.  
  
"Schon gut, ich bin wach....glaub ich. Gib mir ne Minute Dean." Damit setzte sich der Gryffindor auf und versuchte richtig wach zu werden. Was war bloß in Dean gefahren? Hoffentlich nichts mit Seamus, er wünschte ihnen etwas Glück. Aber halt. Wenn es um den anderen Gryffindor gegangen wäre, hätte Dean ihn nicht so laut geweckt, dass auch Ron und der Rest wach wurden. Seamus, Neville und Lee blickten verschlafen aus ihren Betten und auch Ron sah mehr als irritiert aus. Als Augenblicke später Hermine neben ihm auftauchte, wusste Harry auch warum. Zum Glück gab es Lautlos-Zauber. Doch niemand achtete auf Hermines plötzliches Auftauchen und dass es schon nach Elf war, als Dean erzählte, was er im Wald gesehen hatte.  
  
Nachdem der Junge geendet hatte, waren erst einmal alle still. Und dann zählte Harry eins und eins zusammen und plötzlich sah er das Bild. Alarmiert sah er Hermine und Ron an, die noch ratlos schienen. Atemlos begann er zu erklären, während er sich schon anzog und seinen Zauberstab heraussuchte.  
  
"Deshalb Draco. Kyle soll mich töten, aber er will unerkannt bleiben. Deshalb die Beobachtungen am Anfang aber es ist nie was passiert. Ich hatte gleich so ein seltsames Gefühl bei ihm. Und er hat Drac von Anfang an so angesehen, als wolle er ihn jeden Moment bespringen. Er erpresst Drac mit mir. Deshalb hat Drac Schluss gemacht, deshalb benimmt er sich so seltsam. Kyle erpresst ihn, zu tun was er .... Oh mein Gott. Wir müssen ihm helfen. Wenn Voldemort ihn zwingt, die Mission bald durchzuführen muss Kyle weg. Er wird Draco.... Verdammt, wo ist die Karte?"  
  
"Harry, jetzt wart mal ne Sekunde. Du hast nicht ernsthaft vor, jetzt da runter zu gehen. Kyle hat den Auftrag dich zu töten. Er kam unbemerkt von Dumbledore hier rein. Der Typ ist mächtig! Wir sollten erst einen Plan machen.", versuchte Hermine ihren Freund zu beruhigen, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
"Nein Herm. Drac ist in seiner Gewalt. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er ihm wieder weh tut, wer weiß wie oft er es schon getan hat. Ich hab gegen Voldemort schon so oft bestanden und Kyle ist nicht der Lord. Ich gehe. Helft ihr mir?" Entschlossen stand der Schwarzhaarige an der Tür und blickte sie an. Er würde ohne sie gehen, wenn er musste, das wussten sie.  
  
"Okay, warte kurz, damit wir nicht im Schlafzeug kämpfen müssen." Damit zogen sich die beiden in Rons Bett zurück und zogen sich an, während Dean und die anderen drei sich unwissend anblickten.  
  
"Harry, was bedeutet das alles. Was hat das mit Malfoy zu tun?", fragte Seamus verwundert, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Das ist zu kompliziert. Ich erklär es euch, wenn .... Moment. Tut ihr mir einen Gefallen? Geht zu Sirius und Remus. Sagt ihnen, dass es Kyle ist. Sagt ihnen, was Dean im Wald gehört hat und sagt ihnen, dass ich meinen Freund retten werde. Sie sollen so schnell wie möglich Snape und den anderen Bescheid sagen und zum Slytherin-Territorium kommen. Vielleicht ist Kyle wirklich mächtiger... Irgendwer muss es wissen. Los macht schon." Aufgeregt scheuchte Harry die vier Jungs durch die Tür, während Hermine und Ron folgten. Vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame trennten sie sich. Vier rannten zu den Lehrern, drei zu den Kerkern.  
  
*******  
  
Draco war erst wenige Minuten zuvor aus dem Bad gekommen, wo er sich sein Blut und Kyles Samen abgewaschen hatte. Er hasste es! Er fühlte sich so erniedrigt. Wie konnte dieser Kerl ihm das antun. Er arbeitete für Voldemort verdammt. Sein Dad gehörte doch auch zu dem Verein, wieso durfte dieser Legranc ihm dann so etwas antun. Doch er wusste die Antwort. Weil es für Harry war.  
  
Aber Draco wusste, dass er das nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Irgendwann war er nur noch ein Wrack und nicht mehr in der Lage, Harry zu schützen. Wenn er es seinem Liebsten wenigstens sagen könnte. Er brauchte seinen Trost. Doch andererseits durfte es Harry nie erfahren. Er wollte seine Verachtung nicht sehen. Auch wenn er es für Harry tat, war er doch nur verachtenswert hilflos. Selbst wenn Harry herausfand, dass sich Draco für ihn opferte, würde er ihn verstoßen und er hatte alles Recht der Welt dazu.  
  
Warum? Sie waren so glücklich gewesen. War das die Strafe für ihre Liebe, die nie hätte sein dürfen? Schluchzend kuschelte sich der Blonde in die Kissen, doch plötzlich flog die Tür seines Zimmers auf. Erschrocken verkroch sich Draco weiter in den Kissen. Nur einer wagte es, so in sein Zimmer einzudringen, aber er war doch schon dagewesen. Er hatte ihn nie mehr als einmal pro Nacht besucht. Warum jetzt?  
  
"Na Kleiner. Angst. Solltest du haben. Das ist die letzte Nacht weißt du. Voldi will Potter endlich tot sehen und wer bin ich, dass ich mich ihm entgegenstelle. Aber heut Nacht gehörst du ganz allein mir." Kyle schloss die Tür hinter sich ab, kam zum Bett und zerrte die Decken weg, die Draco schützend vor sich hielt. Der blonde Slytherin hatte schon längst keine Kraft mehr, sich zu wehren. Selbst jetzt, da er wusste, dass er Kyle nicht mehr von Harry fernhalten konnte, fand er nicht genug Kraft sich zu wehren. Draco war schon längst zerbrochen.  
  
Er wollte das nicht, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Er war genauso hilflos, wie in jener ersten Nacht und genau wie damals und alle Nächte danach drang Kyle ohne Vorbereitungen rücksichtslos in den schmalen Körper ein. Draco lag einfach unter ihm, klammerte sich an das Kissen und hoffte, dass es schnell vorbei war. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinab und bei jedem brutalen Stoß von Kyle floss Blut auf das Laken. Draco wollte nur noch sterben.  
  
*******  
  
Harry rannte wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Er wusste, was Kyle gerade mit seinem Engel tat. Er wusste es so sicher, wie er von seiner Liebe zu Draco wusste. Er musste ihn aufhalten. Er durfte Drac nicht verlieren. Das Passwort zum Slytherin-Raum schrie Harry fast und die Rüstung konnte froh sein, dass es noch immer das gleiche Passwort war. Harry würde sich durch nichts aufhalten lassen. Hermine und Ron stürmten hinter ihrem Freund her und konnten nur in Deckung gehen, als die Splitter der Tür, die früher zu Dracos Zimmer führte, durch die Luft wirbelten. Kyle war schon fast zu bemitleiden.  
  
Dieser schien absolut nicht mit einem Überfall irgendwelcher Art zu rechnen, denn er war gerade sehr intensiv mit Draco beschäftigt, als Harry in den Raum stürmte. Ohne zu zögern zog er den braunhaarigen Jungen vom Bett und warf ihn mit solcher Wucht gegen die Wand, dass das Regal daneben zu Boden fiel. Doch Kyles Reflexe waren gut. Ungeachtet seiner Nacktheit stand er sofort wieder und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Harrys 'Expelliarmus' kam Sekunden zu spät und der Gryffindor wurde von einem Blendfluch getroffen und gegen Hermine geschleudert. Harry sah für Augenblicke nur leuchtendes Nichts und war hilflos, doch Hermine und Ron setzten Kyle erbittert Flüche entgegen, die der Slytherin nur mit Mühe abwehren konnte. Als Harry jedoch wieder sehen konnte, wurde Hermine gerade durch die Tür in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschleudert und auch Ron fiel bewusstlos an der Wand zu Boden. Dieser Junge war gut.  
  
Doch Harry gab nicht auf und Fluch um Fluch traf den jeweiligen Gegner. Irgendwann musste sich Harry jedoch eingestehen, dass er das nicht länger aushielt. Er war unglaublich müde. Seine Reaktionszeit wurde immer länger und Kyle schien überhaupt nicht erschöpft zu sein. Dieser bemerkte seinen Vorteil und lächelte siegesgewiss. Ein weiterer Fluch schleuderte Harry gegen das schwere Bett und er verlor seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Jetzt war alles aus. Kyle grinste hämisch, als er den Zauberstab anhob und auf Harrys Kopf richtete. Beide wussten, welcher Fluch jetzt kommen würde.  
  
------------ *g* War klar, dass der Cut jetzt kommt, nicht war!!!!!! Ich bin ja so fies!!!!!!!! Muahahaha! 


	14. Finale

Hey!! Da bin ich mal wieder! Hat lang gedauert, ich weiß! *aufkniefallund1000malentschuldig* Sorry! Wird nie wieder vorkommen.  
  
Und auch sorry für den Cliff beim letzten mal – ich wird es nie wieder tun.... Na zumindest nich in dieser Story! Ich will doch nicht, dass ihr euch ständig verstrickt!! *g*  
  
Hiermit Danke an die vielen Reviewer: *riesigenKuchenübbereich* Wenn ihr nebenbei strickt, muss ich doch dafür sorgen, dass ihr auch nicht verhungert... Ich will doch meine Fans nich verlieren! *lol*  
  
Okay! Also diesmal kein Cliff.  
  
Lest schön!  
  
Aufopferung  
  
14. Finale  
  
Doch die Worte erreichten nie Kyles Lippen, denn plötzlich legten sich Unmengen grüner Ranken um den Jungen, verschlossen seinen Mund und schnürten ihm die Hand ab, so dass er den Stab fallen ließ. Harry blickte benommen auf und erkannte Sirius in der Tür. Hinter ihm kümmerte sich Remus um Hermine und beruhigte gleichzeitig die Slytherin, die von dem ganzen Lärm wach geworden waren. Als Sirius auf ihn zukam, erschienen auch Snape und Dumbledor im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum und McGonagall betrat Dracos Zimmer um nach Ron zu sehen.  
  
"Harry, alles in Ordnung? Tut dir was weh?" Harry schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und erhob sich schwerfällig. Dann sah er sich hektisch um. Irgendwo musste er doch.....  
  
Dann sah er ihn im schwachen Licht, was durch die Tür schien. Sein Körper war unglaublich klein und zerbrechlich. Überall um ihn war Blut und seine großen grauen Augen blickten leer und verängstigt zu ihm.  
  
"Drac..."  
  
Der Junge begann zu zittern und versuchte von Harry fort zu kriechen. "Nein.... nicht....nein...", stammelte er immer wieder und Träne liefen ihm unbemerkt über das Gesicht. Sirius sagte etwas hinter ihm und Harry war sich der Blicke der Slytherin, der Lehrer und der wenigen anwesenden Gryffindor bewusst. Sie alle starrten Draco und ihn an! Sie durften Drac nicht so sehen.  
  
"Raus.", flüsterte Harry und nur Sirius schien es gehört zu haben.  
  
"Harry.", sagte sein Pate sanft und wollte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter legen, doch dieser fuhr herum und die anderen sahen seine Tränen. Seine Augen waren ein Meer aus Wut und Verzweiflung.  
  
"RAUS! VERSCHWINDET ALLE! SOFORT! RAUS!" Und wie durch ein Wunder gehorchten sie.  
  
Dunkelheit senkte sich über Harry, als Remus eine neue Tür hinzauberte und Stille breitete sich aus. Selbst Ron hatten sie mitgenommen. Harry und Draco waren allein.  
  
Der Gryffindor drehte sich langsam um und blickte in die Finsternis aus der noch immer ein Wimmern kam. Langsam ging er zum Bett und auf Draco zu, doch dieser schien es zu spüren, denn wieder erklang ein verzweifeltes "Nein!"  
  
"Drac, Engel, ich will dir doch nur helfen. Bitte. Ich will dir nicht wehtun. Kyle ist fort. Niemand tut dir mehr weh.", noch immer liefen Harry Tränen übers Gesicht, doch er beachtete es nicht. Er hatte Drac nicht schützen können. Er hatte den einzigen Menschen, den er liebte nicht beschützt. Was, wenn er ihn jetzt ganz verlor? Was, wenn er ihn nicht zurückholen konnte? Das durfte nicht sein ....  
  
"Harry nicht. Komm nicht her ... Ich will nicht, dass du mich .... dass du mich verachtest. Lass mich alleine." Dracos Stimme war nur ein tränenersticktes Flüstern, doch Harry hätte beinahe gelacht.  
  
Das war es, wovor Drac Angst hatte? Vor seiner Verachtung? Gott! Vorsichtig setzte sich der Gryffindor auf die Bettkante, bewegte sich aber nicht weiter.  
  
"Drac, ich möchte, dass du mir zuhörst. Hör einfach zu und sag nichts, OK? Ich verachte dich nicht. Ich kann mir nicht annähernd vorstellen, was du durchmachen musstest, aber sei versichert ich verachte dich nicht. Ich weiß, dass du das für mich getan hast. Und ich wünschte, du hättest es nicht getan. Nicht weil es mich ekelt, sondern weil ich nun an deinen Schmerzen mit Schuld bin. Und das macht mich traurig. Ich wollte nie, dass du verletzt wirst. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ungeschehen machen. Bitte lass es mich versuchen. Flieh nicht vor mir. Ich werde dich weder verachten noch bemitleiden. ich werde dich nur lieben. Drac. Bitte vertrau mir...."  
  
Harry stockte, als kalte, zitternde Finger seine Hand berührten. Der Blonde sagte nichts und auch Harry schwieg. Die Finger wanderten weiter und umschlossen seine Hand, zogen daran. Und Harry verstand. Behutsam kroch er über das Bett zu dem zitternden, nackten Bündel, nahm es in die Arme und gab ihm Halt, Trost, Vertrauen und Liebe.  
  
Es war noch nicht alles verloren.  
  
**********  
  
Eine viertel Stunde später öffnete Harry die Tür, in den Armen einen vor Erschöpfung und Schmerz schlafenden Draco schützend in Bettdecken gewickelt. Die Slytherins waren wieder in ihren Zimmern verschwunden, doch Harry wusste, dass sie sie per Zauber beobachteten. Dean und die anderen waren nicht zu sehen. Sicher hatte man sie in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück geschickt. Hermine und Ron waren auch nirgends, doch Harry war sich sicher, den beiden im Krankentrakt zu begegnen. Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Snape und McGonagall hatten auf den Sesseln und Sofas gesessen und offenbar gewartet, bis Harry von allein aus dem Zimmer kam. Der Schwarzhaarige war ihnen dankbar dafür.  
  
"Harry. Wie geht's dir?", setzte Sirius an, doch der Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
"Ich schaff Drac zu Madam Pomfrey." Keiner hielt ihn auf, oder begleitete ihn und auch dafür war Harry dankbar. Er wusste nicht, was jetzt zu tun war, wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Alles was wichtig war, war Drac. Er durfte ihn nicht verlieren.  
  
Er behielt Recht, was den Aufenthaltsort seiner beiden Freunde betraf. Madam Pomfrey verband gerade Hermines gebrochenen Arm, als Harry mit Draco in den Armen eintrat. Alle drei blickten ihn an, doch sie sagten nichts. Dann kam die Hexe auf ihn zu und zeigte ihm das Bett, auf das er Draco legen konnte. Die nächste halbe Stunde wuselte sie leise nur um den Slytherin herum, während Harry ängstlich dabei stand und nur warten konnte.  
  
Draco schien ihm noch immer vertrauen zu können, trotz dessen, was Kyle ihm angetan hatte. Doch noch immer bestand die Gefahr, den Slytherin zu verlieren. Harry hatte all das Blut in dem Bett gesehen und wusste, dass Drac schwere innere Verletzungen haben musste. Er wollte ihn nicht verlieren!  
  
Hermine und Ron schliefen bereits, als Madame Pomfrey endlich mit dem Blonden fertig war. Während sie ihm Salben, Verbände und Flüche verabreichte, war er nicht aufgewacht und auch jetzt schlief er fast ruhig. Kurz wandte sich die Frau auch Harry zu, doch bis auf eine leichte Kopfwunde und ein paar Verbrennungen war nichts Bedenkliches.  
  
Irgendwann ließ sie den Gryffindor allein und dieser setzte sich auf einen Stuhl an Dracos Bett und hielt seine Hand bis er einschlief.  
  
*******  
  
Streichelnde Finger die sanft über sein Haar strichen, weckten ihn am nächsten Morgen. Blinzelnd setzte er sich auf und blickte dann auf den blonden Slytherin neben sich, der ihn leicht anlächelte.  
  
"Hey.", machte Harry und streckte sich.  
  
"Selber Hey. Madam Pomfrey hat uns was zu Essen dagelassen und deshalb hab ich dich geweckt. Ich hab Hunger."  
  
Tatsächlich stand ein Tablett mit Brötchen und Belag neben Harry auf dem Boden und Harry erkannte mit einem Blick, dass sie allein im Krankenflügel waren. Hermine und Ron waren schon wieder entlassen. Auch der Gryffindor spürte jetzt seinen knurrenden Magen und bückte sich deshalb nach dem Tablett. Draco rückte in eine sitzende Position - scheinbar hatte er keine großen Schmerzen mehr, Madam Pomfrey verstand eben ihr Handwerk - und Harry stellte das Essen auf das Bett.  
  
Minutenlang wurde die Stille nur durch ihr Kauen unterbrochen und keiner blickte den anderen an. Harry war es, der den ersten Schritt wagte.  
  
"Drac, wie....wie geht's dir?" Der Schwarzhaarige blickte den anderen besorgt an, doch dieser schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werd schon wieder. Ich ... ich hab über das nachgedacht, was du gestern Nacht gesagt hast. .... Meinst du das ernst? Ich ... nein hör mir erst zu. Du weißt, was Kyle mir angetan hat. Es ... es ist seltsam, aber das macht mir keine Angst. Ich fürchte mich nicht - na ja nicht sehr - wieder mit dir zusammen zu sein. Ich möchte sogar wieder mit dir schlafen, damit du mir zeigen kannst, dass es auch Zärtlichkeit und Liebe gibt. Ich ... ich möchte so schnell wie möglich vergessen, was in den letzten Wochen geschehen ist und das kannst nur du bewirken. Viel mehr Angst habe ich, dass du mich verlässt. Ich war so hilflos, so schwach. Ich möchte nicht, dass du nur aus Mitleid bei mir bleibst und mich eigentlich hasst und ver...."  
  
Ein Finger legte sich auf Dracos weiße Lippen und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Scht. Sprich nicht weiter. Ich meinte, was ich gestern sagte. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Ich würde sogar mit dir zusammen bleiben, wenn du dich vor körperlichem Kontakt fürchten würdest. Es geht mir nicht um Sex - nicht nur. Ich möchte dich vielmehr lieben und zwar auf jede nur mögliche Weise. Ich bleibe nicht aus Mitleid bei dir, weil ich dich wirklich liebe. Ich kann nicht ungeschehen machen, was geschehen ist, also werd ich dir helfen, es zu überstehen und zu vergessen, okay?"  
  
Draco nickte glücklich und Harry wusste plötzlich mit absoluter Klarheit, dass alles wieder so werden würde, wie zuvor. Bevor Kyle versuchte, ihr Leben zu zerstören. Sie waren stärker als das!  
  
Wie von allein fanden sich die zwei in einer tiefen Umarmung aus der sie sich mit einem zarten, fast schüchternen Kuss lösten.  
  
Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand hinter ihnen und Harry und Draco blickten sich erschrocken um. Sirius und Remus standen in der Tür und dahinter der Schulleiter und ihre beiden Hauslehrer. Das war ja zu erwarten gewesen. Ergeben trennten sich die beiden Jungs voneinander, schnappten sich jeder ein weiteres Brötchen und warteten auf die Erwachsenen.  
  
Dumbledor setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Harry und blickte die beiden ein klein wenig besorgt, aber hauptsächlich überrascht an, während die anderen stehen blieben. Sie waren wohl alle etwas verwundert, dass die beiden schon miteinander schmusten, nach der letzten Nacht - so verwundert wie Draco und Harry selbst.  
  
"Poppy hat mich davon unterrichtet, dass deine körperliche Genesung schon recht weit fortgeschritten ist, Draco, und wie ich sehe kümmert sich Harry um die seelische, das ist gut. Ich hatte das gehofft.", meinte der Schulleiter und selbst Snape blickte Harry nicht mit seiner üblichen Leichenbittermine an.  
  
"Ja und wir sind hier, um uns mal wieder über eure Alleingänge aufzuregen. Warum habt ihr nicht mit uns geredet?", doch Sirius war nicht wirklich böse, dafür war er zu erleichtert, dass Harry - und auch Draco - nichts passiert war. Kurz herrschte Stille, doch dann fragte der Blonde leise und unsicher:  
  
"Was ist mit Kyle?"  
  
Harry blickte seinen Geliebten besorgt an, doch dieser wirkte eigentlich sehr gefasst. Er musste diese Frage wohl einfach stellen. Dumbledor lächelte Draco warm an und erklärte dann:  
  
"Er wurde nach London gebracht, wo er seiner Verurteilung entgegen sieht. Das, was er dir angetan hat und die Tatsache, dass er für Voldemort arbeitet, reicht aus, ihn trotz seiner Jugend nach Askaban zu bringen. Keine Sorge, es gibt genug Zeugen unter uns Lehrern, so dass du nicht aussagen musst. Das Urteil müsste bald gefällt sein." Drac antwortete nichts, doch Harry spürte, wie erleichtert der Junge war. Kyle konnte ihnen nicht mehr gefährlich werden.  
  
"Draco, es gibt da noch einiges zu klären, was die Schule angeht.", begann Snape und Harry und der Angesprochene sahen ihren Zaubertranklehrer neugierig an.  
  
"Jetzt, da du ... offiziell mit ... Harry zusammen bist - und nach letzter Nacht - solltest du nicht unbedingt allein im Slytherin-Bereich sein. Ich bin dagegen, dass ...Harry in mein Haus kommt, deshalb hat Lupin vorgeschlagen, dass ihr beide ein gemeinsames Zimmer außerhalb der Türme bekommt. Und ihr solltet sehr gut aufpassen, was andere Angriffe betrifft. Lucius wird dich nicht mehr schützen, jetzt wo du dich offen gegen den Lord gestellt hast und es gibt noch immer Kinder von Todessern hier an der Schule. Seid also vorsichtig .... beide!" Harry war Snapes Zögern aufgefallen, bevor er seinen Vornamen - !! - ausgesprochen hatte und in Gedanken freute er sich, dass der düstere Lehrer ihn nun endlich akzeptiert zu haben schien. Er blickte Draco wissend an. Ein eigenes Zimmer! Das war unglaublich.  
  
Glücklich grinste Harry, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Snape.  
  
"Professor. Ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werd auf Draco aufpassen." Harry wusste, dass Snape der Pate seines blonden Slytherins war und er wusste, wie viele Sorgen er sich um seinen Schützling machte, immerhin hatte er Harry teilweise akzeptiert! Die Antwort war ein knappes Nicken und dann verschwand er aus dem Krankenflügel.  
  
Auch Dumbledor und McGonagall gingen und Sirius und Remus folgten ihnen nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie Harry noch mehrfach halb im Scherz rügten.  
  
Dann waren die beiden wieder allein und Harry stellte das nun leere Tablett wieder auf den Boden. Dann zog er sich bis auf die Hose aus, kroch neben Draco unter die Decke und sie kuschelten sich aneinander.  
  
"Engel. Warum hast du das eigentlich getan? Du hättest mit mir reden können, wir hätten bestimmt eine Lösung gefunden.", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige etwas, was ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele lag.  
  
Draco schlang seine Arme noch fester um den größeren und horchte nach Harrys Herzschlag unter seinem Ohr. "Ich wusste nie, wie mächtig er war. Er kam immerhin von Voldemort, wurde von ihm ausgebildet. Er hat gesagt, er tötet dich, wenn ich ihm nicht gebe, was er will. Ich wusste doch nicht, ob er seine Drohung auch noch wahr machen konnte, wenn ich es jemandem gesagt hätte. Da war so viel, was ungewiss blieb. Deshalb hab ich es getan. Weil ich nicht zulassen konnte, dass er dich tötet."  
  
Kurz war es still, doch dann meinte Harry mit einem leisen Lachen: "Ich erinnere mich, wie mal jemand sagte, er könne das nicht, sich für andere in Gefahr zu bringen - noch dazu für seinen Erzfeind."  
  
Draco erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch vor diesen Wochen in McGonagalls Klassenzimmer. "Tja, da hat sich dieser jemand wohl geirrt. Gott sei dank hat es funktioniert."  
  
"Hm. Muss ich mich da jetzt bei dir bedanken?", fragte Harry unschuldig und zog Draco hoch zu sich um ihn leidenschaftlich und lustvoll zu küssen. Es würde noch ein Weilchen dauern, bis mehr als Küssen drin war, aber sie hatten ja nun ein gemeinsames Zimmer und niemand würde ihnen im Weg stehen.  
  
--------- *G* Ist echt schmalzig geworden, das Ende....nicht wahr?! Aber was solls. Happy endings sind bei mir irgendwie immer so.  
  
Und ich bin so lieb und geb euch gleich noch das letzte Pitel, dann is das hier endlich komplett!  
  
CU und vergesst die Reviews nich! Fly 


	15. Epilog Glück

Und hier das letzte Pitel! Da ich euch so lang hab warten lassen, mach ich das gleich komplett! Ich musste Drac doch wieder etwas von seiner Würde zurückgeben...und Seams Problem muss auch noch gelöst werden.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Aufopferung  
  
15. Glück  
  
Am nächsten Tag bekam Draco die Erlaubnis, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen, wenn er sich ab und zu noch mal bei Madam Pomfrey meldete. Das erste, was die zwei taten, war umzuziehen. Ron und Hermine bedauerten es zwar ein wenig, aber das neue Zimmer lag recht nahe beim Gryffindor-Turm, so dass der Weg nicht weit war.  
  
Zuletzt holten sie die Sachen aus Dracos Zimmer. Es war um die Mittagszeit und da Harry und Draco beschäftigt waren, bemerkten sie nicht, wie die Slytherins vom Unterricht zurückkamen. Der Blonde war gerade zum Bad gegangen, als Harry Stimmen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum dringen hörte. Alarmiert ging er zur Tür, doch er blieb im Schatten stehen und beobachtete nur, als er Dracos Entschlossenheit sah. Harry hatte Snape zwar versprochen, auf seinen Geliebten aufzupassen, aber deshalb war dieser nicht hilflos. Draco war noch immer ein Malfoy!  
  
"Na wenn das nicht unser kleines Flittchen ist. Wo hast du denn deinen selbstherrlichen Bodyguard gelassen?", fragte einer der Slytherins, den Harry nicht kannte.  
  
Draco ignorierte den Spott anfangs und ging einfach weiter Richtung Bad, doch als die anderen Schüler auf ihn zu kamen um ihn anzugreifen, blieb er stehen. Ein Blick in die sturmgrauen Augen, die vor Wut und Entschlossenheit funkelten, hätte Harry gewarnt, doch die Slytherins waren nicht aufmerksam genug.  
  
"Lass mich und Harry in Ruhe, Dan. Oder du wirst es bereuen.", Dracos Stimme war gefährlich kalt und jetzt stoppten doch einige der Angreifer. Sie hatten wohl nicht erwartet, einen so entschlossenen Draco zu sehen, nach dem was ihm ja offenbar angetan worden war.  
  
"Hm. Ich denke, ich legs drauf an. Du konntest dich gegen Kyle ja auch nicht wehren und hast dich ficken lassen." Dans abfällige Bemerkung brachte Harry durch die Tür in den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch bevor er Draco erreichte, hatte dieser schon seinen Zauberstab gezückt und Dan ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken gegen die Wand geschleudert.  
  
"Überschätz dich nicht. Legranc wurde von Voldemort persönlich ausgebildet. Ich glaube nicht, dass du da mithalten kannst." Die anderen zogen sich respektvoll einen Schritt zurück und Harry beruhigte sich. Schlafende Drachen sollte man nicht wecken! Sanft legte er eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter und fragte neutral: "Brauchst du Hilfe?"  
  
Der Blonde wandte sich grinsend zu dem Gryffindor um und meinte abfällig: "Och mit dem Kinderkram komm ich alleine klar. Ich ruf dich bei echten Herausforderungen. Lass uns jetzt weiter packen, OK?"  
  
Ohne weitere Störungen konnten sie Dracos Sachen in ihr neues Zimmer bringen und dann war es auch schon Zeit zum Abendessen. Harry beschloss, Draco zumindest heute nicht allein an den Slytherin-Tisch zu lassen und so betrat er Hand in Hand mit dem Blonden die Halle und steuerte ungerührt den Gryffindor-Tisch an. Hermine schien das erwartet zu haben, denn sie und Ron hatten zwei Plätze frei gehalten. Scheinbar hatte sich die Geschichte rumgesprochen, denn abgesehen von verstohlenen Blicken, wurden die beiden Jungs nicht beachtet und die Gryffindors um sie herum unterhielten sich normal weiter, als wäre Dracos Anwesenheit alltäglich.  
  
Hermine und Ron bestürmten Harry natürlich sofort mit Fragen, wie es ihm ginge. Sie waren nur am Vortag noch mal kurz zur eigenen Untersuchung dagewesen und da hatten Harry und Draco schon geschlafen.  
  
"Ähm...Draco?", erklang plötzlich Rons Stimme und die Gespräche in ihrer Nähe schienen plötzlich gedämpfter. Es war nicht so, dass die anderen Gryffindors sie anstarrten, aber jeder wusste von Rons und Dracos Feindschaft und alle wollten wissen, was Ron jetzt tat - inklusive Hermine und Harry. Der Blonde blickte den Rothaarigen neugierig und beinahe aufmunternd an und Ron schluckte kurz. Offenbar fiel ihm das nicht so leicht, was er gerade tun wollte.  
  
"Ich ... ich wollte fragen, ob du und Harry ... heut Abend vorbei kommen wollt? Ich meine, mit dem eigenen Zimmer und so, da langweilt ihr euch abends ja bestimmt. Na ja... vielleicht können wir ne Runde Schach spielen, oder so?" Ron blickte verlegen auf den Teller vor sich und alle waren verblüfft. Das war tatsächlich ein Friedensangebot gewesen.  
  
Draco lächelte leicht und streckte Ron dann die Hand entgegen, die dieser erleichtert, aber auch etwas verblüfft annahm. "Ich glaub zwar nicht, dass sich Harry und ich langweilen würden ... aber ich würde gern ne Runde Schach mit dir spielen, Ron."  
  
Harry drückte Dracos andere Hand unter dem Tisch glücklich und machte sich grinsend über das Essen her. Besser konnte es gar nicht mehr werden.  
  
*****  
  
Natürlich gewann Ron die Schachpartie, allerdings nicht so haushoch wie bei Harry immer, was Draco etwas tröstete. Harry saß mit Hermine über einer eigenen Partie, als ihm plötzlich etwas auffiel.  
  
"Sag mal Dean. Irre ich mich, oder sitzt du schon die ganze Zeit da?" Die anderen Anwesenden blickten Harry verwundert an und fragten sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte, doch Dean wurde rot, was bedeutete, dass er Harry verstanden hatte. Dem Bebrillten war aufgefallen, dass Seamus schon die ganze Zeit mit Lee und Neville Snape-explodier! spielte, während Dean trübselig und still vor dem Kamin saß. Er hatte Seam also noch nicht gefragt. Das konnte er nicht so lassen, wo er sich doch solche Mühe gegeben hatte, die zwei zusammen zu bringen. Und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Dean es gewollt hatte. Wenn das ganze mit Kyle und Voldemort nicht dazwischen gekommen wäre .... Schon alleine, dass Dean jetzt rot wurde, bewies, dass ihm nur der Mut fehlte.  
  
"Harry, was...?", wollte Hermine wissen, doch dieser winkte ab. Später.  
  
"Du solltest es tun, bevor du es bereust. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Los.", jetzt ließ Harry dem verlegenen Jungen keine andere Wahl und er verfolgte amüsiert, wie sich Dean unter dem Blick der anderen erhob und schüchtern zu Seamus und den anderen ging.  
  
"Seam ... ich ... kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" Und mit einem halb finsteren, halb lächelnden Blick zurück zu Harry, "Oben."  
  
Dem Angesprochenen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Dean ratlos zu folgen, doch Harry sah in seinen Augen auch etwas Hoffnung. Endlich.  
  
Als sich die Tür hinter den beiden schloss, bestürmten die anderen Harry mit Fragen, doch dieser lächelte nur. Dann, als sich alle etwas beruhigt hatten, meinte er mit einem Grinsen in Richtung Draco:  
  
"Es ist nichts Weltbewegendes. Aber wenn die zwei endlich genug Mut finden, haben wir ab heute noch ein Pärchen im Turm." Zuerst war es still, und dann grinsten sich die Gryffindors an. Das war wohl keine ganz neue Nachricht. Als Dean und Seam später Hand in Hand ins Bad gingen, wurden sie von begeistertem Jubel begleitet.  
  
********  
  
"Sag mal, kann das sein, dass du ne schelmische Ader hast?", meinte Draco, als er und Harry in ihrem neuen Bett lagen.  
  
Der Gryffindor grinste in die Dunkelheit und kicherte dann leise. "Oh ja, ganz eindeutig." Leise erzählte er ihm von seinem "Schwulentest" für Dean und Draco lachte.  
  
"Eigentlich ist das nicht zum lachen. Du gehst mir fremd. Ich denke, ich sollte dich dafür bestrafen.", meinte Drac mit Unheil in der Stimme.  
  
Harry rührte sich nicht, doch seine Stimme klang gespielt unterwürfig. "Wenn Ihr meint, das tun zu müssen, dann soll es so sein. Ich stehe zu Eurer Verfügung, Mylord."  
  
Lachend warf sich Draco auf ihn und begrub einen kichernden Harry unter sich.  
  
-------- So endlich mit so richtig viel Kitsch und Zucker beendet. Und wie war's???  
  
Na dann! Ich hoff, wir sehen uns in der nächsten Story wieder! Ich hab da auch schon ein paar Ideen, aber erstens komm ich demnächst nich wirklich dazu, zu schreiben, und zweitens trau ich mich nich wirklich. Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, meine neueste Idee wartet nur darauf, ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln und wenn dass passiert, dauert die Story wahrscheinlich ewig. Allerdings wollte ich keinen Roman schreiben.... *seufz* Na mal sehen.  
  
Okay! Ich bedank mich bei allen, die bis hier her durchgehalten haben. Manchmal brauch ich nun halt etwas länger ... sorry! ... Ich hoffe, es war nicht zu kitschig... aber wie gesagt ... happy endings und ich... Wir sollten eigentlich nicht im gleichen Universum existieren, weil die Folgen unabsehbar sind... Na denne. Ich bemüh mich, dass ihr bald wieder was von mir hört.  
  
CU *einmaldierunderumknuddel*  
  
Fly 


End file.
